The third war
by michelletheslytherin
Summary: James Potter fancies Alendra Malfoy, yes Malfoy. As he gets closer to her heart he also gets closer to the world his father lived in. The tournament comes back and strikes close to his heart. Following Alendra and sometimes James through their final year
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

**Well people, after a long hiatus I am back. Very soon I will posting the first chapter of the new and very very improved version of this story! Stay tuned and expect a new, much better version of this story. Thanks if there's any support left xoxo. **


	2. Chapter 2: Tryouts and Selection

Chapter 2: Tryouts and Selection

Lessons were fast pased and hard. We were learning new things everyday, they got harder everyday. We were given loads of homework as well. Most of the seventh years were compleatly swamped. So much that I had to start a group homework session for my quiddich team.

I was very proud of my team this year. I of course was seeker, Serious out flew everyone but Albus in tryouts, they are two of the Chasers, along with Edward Knott, Gregory Crabb and Lucas Keen were my beeters and keeper was Elizabith who outsaved everyone including Scorpius.

We had two or three pracitices a week, all three hours long, my entire team excluding myself and Elizabith was 5'12 or taller. I also had a backup team, who were on call if we needed anyone to help with practice, or if someone was inable to play. Griffindor seemed to be practicing just as hard under James. There were quite a few Weasleys on the team, they all had to try out, there was no "your family so your on the team" buisness.

Time passes fast here, with Quiddich, and homework and classes and Partol four times a week with James. I hardly had anytime for anything, and any time I had it was usually spent in the library studying or outside on the grounds studying.

Soon October twenty eighth rolled around, the last practice before the first match. We had just finished our practice when I told them we would be playing..

"Team, I have some news. We will be playing Griffindor tomorow night" Everyone groaned.

"I know i know, i waited to tell you because the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be here and watching. Our openeing match is like a welcome show."

"Well thats lovely, we get to show off for the other schools, show them which house is the best" Lucas said cheerfully. Everyone else cheered brightly at the chance to show off.

"We will get the afternoon off, they arive at Lunch and at two is the match"

"See you" They called as they left in twos.

When I finaly left I realised how late I was for my rounds. James was waiting in the entrance hall.

"Im so sorry, practice ran late. Can you give me five minuites?"

"Sure" He smirked, his blue eyes flashed. I hurried to the dungons. I quickly changed into jeans and grabbed my wand from the table becide my bed.

James was still in the entrance hall when I returned.

"How was practice?" He asked as we began the grueling task of walking the entire school over twice.

"Good, im happy with my team this year. Hows your team?"

"They are good. Ive got four Weasleys"

"Which ones?"

"Hugo, Fred, Arthur and Roxanne"

"Wow, Wait Fred is George oldest, Arthur is Charlies and Roxanne is Georges youngest"

"Yes, there is so many of us. Mum says that she was the youngest and the only girl so I should be grateful that im not"

"Im the oldest and only girl"

"You have three younger brothers? Serious, Scorpious, and Xavier?"

"Yes, and Sebastian, hes here next year"

"You dont get a lot of attetion do you?"

"Not really, the boys are younger and need more dealing with"

"Thats why your Head girl, and top of our class, and Quiddich captin.." He looked at me. I had grown to like James qite a bit in the last two months, he wasnt as annoing and had stopped asking me out. "And thats why your submiting your name in the goblet?"

"How did you know I was thinking of doing that?"

"I just figured you wanted the chance to prove yourself, why not this."

"Hmm, fair. Are you going to sumbit your name?" I looked at him, he was looking at his feet.

"My father doesnt want me to"

"Neather does mine, but thats not going to stop me. He said that its too dangerous and that I cant get out of it. That a boy died last time"

"My father compeated,he was sumbited in as a ploy to get him to the graveyard where Voldemort was being reborn. He chouls have died, and Krum was used to hurt Aunt Fleur... Are you sure you want to enter?"

"Yes"

"You are the smartest student in the school, from what I hear from Albus you are amazing at magic, and potions and spells. I wouldnt be suprised if you were picked"

"Im not the smartest. You do just as good and me, and your just as good at Magic"

"Maybe, im outting my name in. As are a bunch of others, but do me a favour and discourage Albus from sumbiting his. He turned 17 last week like you know. Mum wouldnt be able to stand it if both of us were sumbited"

"Of course, Serious and Scorp are to young for that thankfuly. I think your cousin Dominique will sumbit her name, with her mother being a former champion"

"Yes, I think Fred might as well, I know Gabrelle's children will sumbit, she had triplets, they just turned seventeen. Shes got one at each school"

"Why, and isnt there a young one at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Leanne is her youngest. Her husband went to Durmstrang so they have a son there Stephen, a girl at Beauxbatons Callie, and an older girl here, shes in Ravenclaw Maya."

"Yes, I know Maya, I didnt know she had siblings. Isnt Gabrielle a bit young to have all those kids so old?"

"She had the triplets when she was 18 or 19. She was married young, and had her kids young as well. But they will be compeating for a spot in the cup. I just know it"

"So much of your family will be in the goblet, are you worried?"

"Stephen and Callie know what they are getting into. Im more worried about you" We were almost back to the Entrance hall now.

"Why?"

"Those challanges are dangerous and your just so small I guess" He refused to meet my eyes.

"Dont worry about me James, just worry about your family. I will be fine, I know what im getting into"

"Are you sure, just because your parents dont notice you as much as they should, dosnt meen that others dont" He finaly looked up and met my eyes. "Night Malfoy" He smiled sadly then started up the stairs.

"Goodnight James" He looked back.

Could I like James Potter, my first answer No. But the second thought that followed that no was way I could not. He obviously guessed more about me then even my brothers had. HE was worried about me entering the Triwizard torniment. He had been looking into me. Maybe it was time I give James Potter a chance...

I sighed. Elizabith was waiting for me in our dormroom, she was verry pretty. She short extreamly curly black hair and big green eyes. She was only 5'1.

"How was your rounds?" She asked as I changed into pajymas.

"Not bad, nothing out of place"

"So have you decided that you like him yet?" She asked casualy

I sat down on my bed, it was warm. "No comment," I layed down.

"Nice to know," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Goodnight Elizabith" I rolled over and flicked my wand so my cutans closed.

I heard her laughter, she knew me all to well. Sleep came fast, thankfuly this time no dreams kept me from getting a good sleep.

"Morning sunshine" Elizabith said when I came downstairs ready for breakfast. She was sitting with Albus.

"Ready for breakfast?" She asked me

"Yep" Albus went upstairs to get Serious and Scorpius.

"Albus is funny" Elizabith said as we made our way to the great hall.

"Oh really, last year you couldnt stand him"

"He seems to have grown up," She shrugged and I noticed that she was blushing.

"You like Albus... You like Albus Potter"

"Shushhhhhh," She turned around to make sure nobody heard.

"And I will take that as a yes" I smiled at her and skippped forward so she couldnt hit me. I looked back and walked stright into someone.

"I am so sorry" I said, I stood up and looked at the boy spraled on the floor. He looked amused.

"Goodmorning to you to Alendra" I pulled hm to his feet.

"I am so sorry" I could tell my face was bright red.

"Its alright, see you in class" He winked then strode over to his table, where he sat down and wispered something to best friend Sebastian, they both started to laugh.

I turned to Elizabith who was laughing. "So. Funny"

I walked over to my table as poured some cerieal into a bowl. Elizabith followed, still giggling. "Oh shove a sock in it" I muttered.

"Someones testy this morning" Serious said. "Yeah, who put dung in your pumpkin juice?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh shut up" I looked past my brothers to see James was looking at me with an amused expression on his face. I turned my glare to my bowl. Albus joined us. He had just sat down when a whold bunch of owls flew in. One gave me a letter (after landing in my cerial)

_Dear Alandra_

_Well hello, I trust you now know of the Triwizard Torniment? If not you do now! I want you to know that you dont have to enter to prove youreslf. We are imensly proud of you, remember that. So dont do anything rash, alright darling? Be careful, and if you do enter keep your friends close, they will keep you sane. Trust your instincs and for the love of all that is good do not let your brothers do anything to enter whatsoever. No potions, spells, charms nothing. I love you and will be seeing you soon_

_Love Dad_

_P.S: Good luck in Quiddich, catch the snitch for me and mum._

"You little git"

"What?" Serious looked at me over his toast.

"You worte dad and told him that I was entering because I wasnt getting enough attetion at home. Why would you ever do that? Im not entring because of that, im entering because I can and because I want to. So dont go telling our perents things that are untrue" I stood up "Save it" I snarled when he opened his mouth to say something.

I salked from the great hall, eyes were on me, but I didnt care. I didnt have a lesson first thing so I went left the building. I went and sat under one of the big trees planted in memory of those who had fallen in the battle of Hogwarts.

"What was that about?" James asked, he stood in front of me.

"Serious wrote my father and told him I was only putting my name in the goblet because I wanted to show them up."

"I take it thats not true?"

"Of course its not, I would only do some life threatning for my own entertainment"

"Why would Serious do that?"

"He has his head so far stuck my father..."

"Hey hey hey, okay. Dont you have a class?" JAmes sat down becide me.

"No, dont you?"

"Nope" He looked up at the branches as they swayed lazyly in the wind.

"Well look at this, its Perfect Alendra Malfoy with Potter. Why are you stooping so low Allie?" Jennifer Goyle said.

"What do you want?"

"You think your so good. Little miss head girl, who has to be the quiddich captin. You are nothing but the ugly daughter of former death eaters"

"And your father was what exactly? A saintly D.A member? No, My mother was a spy and my father turned against him."

"Liar, you are just a stupid girl whos father is to powerful for his own good."

James and I stood up at the same time, "I cant stand you, or your little Chosen one wannabe boyfriend"

"Good" James said.

"Did I say you should speek, you lousy blood trator" I knew what she was going to do as soon as she said blood trator. She whipped out her want and said the words that I never wanted to hear again in my life_ "Crucio"_ She hissed.

James fell to the ground in pain. I took out my wand, it was all my willpower not to use an unforgiveable curse on her. She was thrown ten feet back, unconcious.

"James... James. Open your eyes" His eyes were closed tightly.

"Allie... Nurse..."

I ran as fast As I could back to the castle, I pushed throught the people going to classes, people yelped as I pushed them. I herd people calling my name but I ignored them and ran to the hospital wing.

"Professor Shackbolt... Madame Lere, Jenifer she used the crusiatas curse on James. COme one" I shouted before running back.

I heard them following, but didnt wait. They would find me. When I reached James he was still laying still on the grass.

"James, Its Alendra, I need you to open your eyes"

Professor Shackbolt droped to his knees becide James well Madame Lere went to attend to Jennifer.

"She used the Crusiatias Curse?"Kingsly asked.

"Yes"

I took James hand, his eyes started to flutter.

"Dear god... James?"

"Hey Allie... Are you okay?" He sat up and looked at me seriously.

"She just used an unforgivable curse on you and your asking if Im okay?"

"Yes, I was unconcious so unable to tell if she had harmed youu in any way shape or fourm?"

"James Potter... Just like you Daddy and Grandafther. Dont let that one go, I thought she was going to curse us down here." KIngsly shot a look at me "He will be fine and able to play tonight. Just watch him"

"Of course" With that Kingsly got up and helped Madame Lere with Jennifer who was still unconcious.

I was still holding onto his hand tightly. His eyes were on me. I dont understand why I felt do distressed when he was hurt.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked me

"Yes, why?"

"In third year you said you would never so much as hold my hand" His gaze trailed to our intertwined fingers.

"People change Potter" I said wearly, maybe he didnt like me anymore.

"Well I think I like this change. Thanks for not abandoning me Malfoy"

"I would do no such thing. I think I hurt her though"

"Good" He looked at me "We should head to potions" I allowed James to lead us, fingers still intertwined to the dungions for Potions.

Elizabith and Sebastian were waiting outside the potions room. They both looked up when they heard me laughing at James.

"What happened?" They asked at the same time.

"Well James came to find me when I left the Great Hall, Jennifer Goyle came out and filpped at me and James, she used the Crusitias curse on James and I... I hit her with a curse."

"And that?" Elizabith asked pointing to our intertwined fingers.

"No idea, I woke up and heard Allie pleeding for me to wake up and she was holding my hand, she has yet to let go, and I certanly am not forcing her to" I laughed.

Sebastian and Elizabith sat on eather side of James and I. Professor Kreel was writing something on the board. He set our assignment for the day and we got to work.

"So what is this?" James asked when we were about halfway though the lesson.

"No idea" I smiled at him. He shoock his head and went back to his parchment. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Professor Kreel asked

"Headmaster Knight wishes to see Alendra Malfoy"

"Okay. Alendra go, that parchment is due next potions"

"Okay" I looked at James before leaving the room. I hurried to the headmasters study.

"Licorish Wisps" I said to the stone gargoile that moved so I sould enter the spirial staircase.

I knocked on the door. "Enter"

"You wanted to see me Professor"

"Take a seat Miss Malfoy" I sat infront of his bog oak desk. There was a bunch of silvery objects on the desk on other tables. The portraits on the wall survayed me.

"Miss Malfoy, I knew your father, but I want to ask you about what happened ouside" Professor Knight survayed me. He had greying brown hair and slate grey eyes. He looked young, not young, but younger then most of the poritrats.

"Well, James came to comfort me after I had a fight with Serious and Elizabith. We were talking under the Dumbledore memoral tree, when Jennifer Goyle came and started to freak out at us. We stood up, she called James a lousy blood trator then used the Crutias curse on him."

"Does Jennifer often loose her temper?"

"She has an awful temper, we can usual get her calmed down. Alexandra and Cassandra have it the worst"

"Okay, well she will be expelled when she comes to, you did a number on her. You are very powerful Alendra"

The protrait of Albus Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course she is Meeka, she is the daughter of my strongest Spy"

"Hey! What am I?" The portrate of Severas Snape asked.

"Severas, you know that you were an amazing spy, lets not get into this. Alendra has to go watch the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arive. Good luck Alendra" Dumbledore smiled airly at me and began to hum. Professor Knight, shot me a 'tell me about it' look and smiled.

"I need to ask a favour of you"

"Anything"

"There are twenty students coming. Ten from Durmstrang Ten from Beaxbatons. Would you and James show them around, tell them anything they want to know. When the champions are selected make sure they are caterted too. If you dont mind?"

"It would be an honnor Sir"

"Okay, let James know. You wouldnt want to be late" Professor KNight made a dismissing gesture and I hurried down to the dungons just in time to run into Elizabith Sebastian and James.

"What did Knight want?" We made our was outsiide, to the main courtyard.

"He wanted to know what happened and if James and I would play tour guides to the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, I told him that we would"

"And you didnt ask me?"

"You were in class and if you dont want to then you dont have to, ill get another prefect to come with me"

"No, No, No. Ill go with you" James said quickly.

Just then smeone gasped. A powdery blue flying horse drawn carrage flew down. Yes flew down. It landed just in front of Hagrids cabbin. Weatherwings jumped back in fright.

The mast of a giant ship poped out of the black lake. The squid was waching it wearly. I looked at James, who was staring at the giant ship and coach with excitment.

The students began to fine out. I took a deep breath. "Let the Triwizard tournament begin" I wispered in James ear. He looked at me, he looked scared to death.


	3. Chapter 3: First Match

Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to the fantastic and wonderful J.K Rowling...

Yes I know its not the "second tornament" but it is the second one in recent years, the second one that is in modern times... Enjoy!... Also I realise that the spelling is kind of awful, that is because my computer can and will not have any programs saved on it. So id anyone knows of a program for spell check that is not downloaded please do share... xoxo :) ps... I know "tornament" is spelled wrong its a thing later :)

Chapter 3: First Match.

The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons stood facing us. Ten of them five hundred of us. The headmasters stood in between us talking. Madame Mariska was the Headmistriss from Beauxbatons, she had shot blond hair and looked like she was annoied. Professor Laurel was from Durmstrang, he had to be atleast 6'4, he had a bushy beird that hid his chin.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor Knight looked around at the students from the other schools. "Head into the hall please"

We turned back into our school. I watched as James and Sebastian made their way to the Griffindor table. Elizabith and Albus were talking about something in bright cheery voices, I didnt bother to try to durmstrang students came and sat with us. The Beauxbatons students were with the Ravenclaws. I saw Maya and a girl that looked identical to her sitting close to her and talking fast.

"I am Igor Krum" The man in front of me said.

"Alendra Malfoy, welcome to Hogwarts" I said quietly, every few seconds my eyes would drift over to the Griffindor table, each time my eyes met a pair of blue ones.

James Siruis Potter. I remembered the first day I had met him...

"Dad what if I get put in Hufflepuff?" I asked my father after we had put my trunk on board.

"Dont worry, you will go where you belong. Dont worry. Write me when you get sorted" He hugged me tightly "Better hurry, the train is leaving"

My mother was home with the boys so only dad was here with me. I walked along the hall looking for an empty compartment. Finaly I found one. I had just sat down when the door opened, a small boy with messy brown hair stood there.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"No" I looked at him carefuly "Alendra Malfoy"

He looked at me wearly. "James Potter... Are you really Draco Malfoys oldest child?"

"Yes, why?"

"Our parents hated each other. My uncle told me to be careful of the Malfoy kids"

"Thats not very nice, whatever went on with them is old news. Im just a first year like you"

"But my father said that your perents were" He looked around "Death eaters"

"My mother was a spy and my father turned, you shouldnt base your oinions on what happened before you were born" He was looking at me carefuly.

"Whos your mother?"

"Alexandra Black, Sirius Black and Alendra Green's daughter"

James face paled, "I think i'll find another compartment" He said quickly, he jumped up and ran from the compartment.

"Earth to Allie, Alendra..." Someone clapped their hand in front of my face. "Alendra Narcissa Malfoy" Elizabith was looking at me.

"Sorry, what?" I looked at her.

"Professor Knight just asked for everyone else to go enjoy their afternoon, you and James are to stay... Sheesh" She stood up and followed Albus from the room.

The durmstrang students joined the Beauxbatons students at the Ravenclaw table. JAmes was looking at me funny. His eyebrows were pulled together and his eyes looked sad. Maybe he knew what I was remembering.

"Okay students, James and Alendra will show you around" Professor Knight smiled at us.

"Are you alright?" James wispered as we started to walk around the castle.

"Yes" He looked at me, his lips were pursed like he wanted to say something.

"What are those tube thingys?" Someone asked.

"Those are house points, the Griffindors are red, the Hufflepuffs are yellow, the Ravenclaws are blue and Slythren are green"

I looked back at the twenty people following us, the students from Beauxbatons all had thin light blue silk like unforms. They would freeze in the winter if they had nothing thicker. The Durmstrang school must have been somewhere cold, all the students had thick looking fur lined clothes. There were two female Durmstrangs and Two male Beauxbatons.

I noticed a durmstrang and Beauxbatons talking quietly together. The girl was tall, she had long silvery blonde hair and full lips that were pursed in a way that sujusted she was angry The man also had silvery blonde hair, he reminded me a lot of Louis Weasley, Fleurs and Bills youngest child. Callie and Stephen were arguing.

I looked at James, he was talking bout how house points work. I thought back to the first time he asked me out..

"Oh come on Alendra, I said I was sorry. You are nothing like your father or mother" James stood across from me, both of us in Quiddich unifourms.

"Im not interested in your opinion of me Potter" I tried to walk away but he stood in my way.

"But your a really a great peson, im sorry for last year. Cant you just give me a chance?"

"No Potter. I am not interested" With that I stormed back to the castle. I was only in my second year at hogwarts then but I knew it better then most. I found secret passageways too and from the dungons. It was quite easy for me to get around...

"Alendra" James elbowed me lightly

"Yes?"

"Would you walk with me, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are in their homes" We were standing by the Dumbledore memorial tree again I hadent even realised that we had walked over to here.

"I apparently already was" I shock my head, "Sure"

We started to walk in between the field of memorial trees. "Alendra, I know you have turned me down for the last six years because of what I said firs year. But I really like you Allie, can you give me a chance?" He had stopped in front of the Sirisus Black memorial tree, his blue eyes peirced mine.

"As I said earlier people change, so James, I think I will"

"I totally understand, its alright just friends..." He froze, he looked shocked. "Are you serious?"

"No im Alendra, your middle name is Sirisus and my brother is Sirisus"

"You are seriously going to give me a chnce?"

"Yes James" He looked down at me, his eyes wide. He was not expecing me to say yes.

He just stired at me shocked. We were standing close, close enough that if I were to stand on my tip tose I would be kissing him. That thought thrilled me, James Potter what have you done to me? I questioned myself before I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

At first he was shocked, then he smiled against my lips. He had finaly won, I had given up at fighting him off.

"Oi! Stop snogging my sister!"Sirius called from in between some trees.

"Oh put a sock in it" I took James hand and lead him away from Sirius and whoever was with him. I think it was Scorpius, but it may have been a girl.

"I have to get ready for quiddich, see you later" I kissed his cheek and hurried to the dungons.

I was excatic, nobody was in the common room when I got there. I ran to my dormaries got changed grabbed my broom (new Nimbus 4003 that I got for my bithday) and ran to the changing rooms.

"Sheesh, you finaly decided to show up?" Elizabith asked

"Sorry, everyone ready?" I asked

"We've been ready!" Knott complained

"Eather way, lets go" I lead my team onto the pitch, the Griffindor team was on the pitch with Professor Creevey.

"Captins shake hands" He said.

I looked at James, he took my hand briefly, I winked and he turned a bright shade of red. Then he glared, I would be doing anything to distract him.

"MOUNT YOUR BROOMS" The balls were relieased then he blew his wistle. I flew up so I could get a birds eye view of the Pitch. James was behind me.

"And Malfoy has the quaffel... now Potter has it... Now malfoy has it, He shoots... GOAL... for Slytherin"

I caught sight of the snitch at the bottom of the pitch, I dove. James was right behind me. I was lighter so I was faster but he was close behind me. I almost had my hands around it when a bludger zoomed at me so hard I couldnt afford to do anythng but swerve.

I flew back to the top, James followed. I kept circling the pitch, hoping to catch another glipse of gold. We were doing pretty good. Elizabith had only let in two quaffels and we had thirty in, if only I could catch the snitch and get this over with. James was shadowing me.

We had been playing for two hours when I finaly saw it again. "Looks like the eldest Malfoy has seen the snitch" I scilently cursed the comontator. I had to fly all the way over to the bottom of the Griffindor goal post. James was close behind me.

The snitch took off across the bottom of the pitch. I followed it. If i didnt catch it now my team was going to start passing out. Elizabith looked ready to drop, as did the beaters. I streached my arm out as far as I could but the snitch shot up. I followed. I was not letting it get away. I almost had my hands on it again when it droped. So I did what I thought was best, I dove head first towords the ground. Just before I hit the ground my fingers closed around the small gold bird like ball.

"AND SHES CAUGHT THE SNITCH! MALFOY HAS WON THE GAME FOR SLTHERIN, WITH A FINAL SCORE OF 310 to 30"

Everyone cheered, not just the Slythrins. "Good game Malfoy" James wispered in my ear as we made our way back to the change rooms.

"Same to you Potter" I winked.

"Great game team, we play Hufflepuff on the 3rd of January. Practice on monday is at seven."

Everyone left, in a hurry to get changed and get to dinner, which would start in about ten minuites. "Great game Al, Elizabith, you did fantastic"

"Yeah you did amazing" Albus smiled at her then walked forward to walk with Sirius. Elizabith flushed and looked at her feet.

"You could just as him out?"

"I supose your right, maybe. Eventualy" She wouldnt look at me, but I could tell she was bright red.

We walked back to our dormatries in scilence. We got changed fast and I sliped my wand in my pocket. Sirius, Scorpius and Albus were waiting for us downstairs. Albus and Sirius were practicly skipping to the great hall.

We were greeted warmly by the rest of the Slytherins and the Durmstrangs. Igor Krum said I was an amazing flier and I should teach him some tricks.

The meal passed with easy convoration, I kept stealing glances up at James. Who would always meet my eyes and smile like a child on christmas. Once the tables were cleared and disserts began to digest Professor Knight stood up.

"Congradulations Slytherin to that fantastic win, it was truly a great way to start off the quiddich season and the Triwizard Tornamend." He looked around the room carefuly, hie eyes peircing all of us at once. He waved his hand and the great hall doors opened. Professor Creevey was levitaing the a big goblet like cup. It was dark grey and had intracit carvings and pattirns on it. He sat it on a table that Professor Knight made appear.

"You will have until midnight on the thirtyfirst of October. At that time we will select our champions. Students who are under the age of 17 will not be allowed to enter their name in the goblet. Is that clear? Remeber, you cannot back out of this, if your name is selected you are your schools champion. No backing out" Professor Knight looked around, he met my eyes briefly before truning them elsewhere.

"Well students, let the Triwizard Tournament begin" Professor Knight waved his hand and blue flames lept up inside the stone goblet.

I looked at James, his messy hair was in his eyes. He looked at me sadly, he knew I would enter no matter what and at that moment I realised how much James Sirius Potter actully cared for me, just by the look in his peircing blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Champions

Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

"Albus, please, please dont put your name in" James was sitting with his arms around me under the big tree by the lake.

"But you are, why can't I?" He challanged.

"Put it this way, you put your name in im writing your mother about last New Years"

Albus paled, last New Years eve the Slytherins had a bit of a party and Albus provided the butterbeers, but he also spiked them with Firewiskey. Needless to say he got more then a bit tipsy.

"I wasnt really planning to any way," Albus turned to Elizabith who sat becide him "What about you shorty, are you sumbiting your name?"

"Uh huh, but im pretty sure I wont be selected. Its all Allie. Miss top of the class, patronus expert"

"Its not my fault that I can cast one."

"Whats yours?" James asked

"A phoneix"

"Mines is too" James looked at the grass blushing.

"Must you two sit like that?" Sirius asked, he sat down becide Albus, Scorpius joined us as well.

"Yes, we must," I was basicly sitting in James lap with his arms wapped tightly around me. Sirius rolled his eyes and Scorpius rolled his eyes, at me or our brother I dont know.

"Has anyone seen Xavier lately?"

"Yes, he is in the library with Leanne, they are looking up everything about the tornament they can"

I looked at the people sitting losely in a circle becide me. Elizabith had been my best friend since the train when she was getting teased by some older kids and I stood up for her, she usually came over for Christmas and Easter because my perents always had parties or big family meals. Sirius and Scorpius, identical twins. They both had pale pointed faces and white blond hair, eyes slate grey and cool. They were oppsites in personality.

Sirius was always hyper and ready for anything, he was also very protective. Like he was the older sibling. Everyone liked him, he was like an infectuas disease once you were neer it your chances of survival were slim and none. Scorpius was quiet and reserved. He hated to be the center of attetion and focused strongly on his studies, in fact im not even sure hes ever had a girlfriend, he only ever is relaxed with us, the other Malfoys.

Albus Potter, he was one of the only Potter/ Weasleys to not get put in Griffindor, his cousins from Bill and Fleur are Ravenclaws but he was a Slytherin. Him and my brothers were instantly good friends I also liked him. He was calm and funny. A little annoing at times but he and Sirius were pranksters who kept us entertained at all times.

My friends, my family. They seemed to fit into one catagory. James was playing absently with my hair.

"Do you bleach your hair?" He asked suddenly.

"What? No, why?" Sirius and Albus were laughing so hard they had trouble breathing.

"Look, you have a streak of black here" He showed me a chunk of my light hair that was black.

"Wow, I have never noticed that before" I looked at the dark streak in the white of my hair.

Sirius and Albus were still laughing. "James, can we go inside. I want to put my name in before everyone decides to watch whos sumbiting their names" I was almost time for dinner so the great hall should have a few people inside.

"Okay" James pulled me to my feet.

"Were gonna come to" Albus said, he pulled Elizabith to her feet. Sirius also stood up.

"I have to go somewhere, i'll see you later" Scorpius walked back towords the castle.

"Whats with him?" Sirius asked.

"No idea, think he has a secret girlfriend?"

"Probably, I wouldnt be supised. He isnt as open with his relationships like Sirius and Albus are" Elizabith said.

Sirius lead the way to the great hall, just in front of the raised platform that the teachers sat at was the Goblet of Fire on a table, surrounding the table was a blue line. An age line put there to prevent people under the age of seventeen to enter their names.

Most of the tables were filled. James had already put his name in, as did Elizabith. Just before breakfast. Sirius, Albus went to the table with Elizabith, James kissed my cheek and went to his table.

Eyes were staring at me as I made my way to the blue line. I walked in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, the Beauxbatons sutudents were eying me carefuly. I kept my eyes forward and ignored the wisperes that sprung up in my wake. All the teachers sat in their chairs, looking down at me carefuly. Professor Laurel and Madame Mariska sudied me wearly. I passed over the blue line easily, with just a cold sensation.

I took the small peice of parchment with my name written neatly on it from my pocket and reached my hand towords the fire, the parchment disapeard in the fire and the hall suddenly erupted in clapping.

I hurried back to my table, blushing. "Good luck Alendra," Igor said when I sat down in front of him.

"You too, do you think you will be selected like your father?"

"I dont know, my father was one hundred percent strength, I like to believe that I am just a bit smarter. But he doesnt really want me to enter," He said as he choose his food.

"Well I imagain, one of the champions died, your father was possesed."

"Does your father approve?"

"Nope, not at all. But what parent would?" I shrugged, and started eating.

I kept looking up at the Goblet and at James. What if he or Elizabith were selected. I couldnt imagain watching eather of them compete against any of the other students. Elizabith kept looking at me the same way I was, with consirn and fear.

When we finished eating we went back to the common room to to homework, Albus tried to lighten the mood but couldnt, Eventualy he and Scorpus left the common room. Sirius stayed and kept us company.

"Miss Malfoy this is for you" A small first year said, he handed me a rolled up peice of parchment.

"Thank you" I smiled and unrolled it.

_Miss Malfoy_

_I would greatly appreaciate i if you would come and see me. Now if you can but if not as soon as possiable. Thank you- Professor Shakbolt_

"I guess ill see you guys later, Professor Shakbolt wants to see me" I got up and hurried to the fifth floor, where the defence against the dark arts classroom was.

"Professor?"

"In here Alendra" He called from his office. Inside was neat and extreamly tidy, nothing was out of place except for a few quills on his desk.

"Yes?

"Miss Malfoy, I was asked by Professor Knight to ask you if you would make a potion"

"Of course, what kind?"

"Wolfsbane, for a student. Its not needed until next month,but you will need to start it soon," He looked at me caefuly.

"Of course, should I bring it to you the day before the full moon?"

"That would be fantastic, thank you," He smiled at me, I nodded and left.

The common room was mostly empty when I got back so I went up to my room. Elizabith was sitting on her bed reading a book. "I have to brew some wolfsbane for someone" I said as I changed for bed.

"Wow, they must really think your smart if they asked you"

"I know," I smiled at her.

We said our goodnights , tomorow school champions would be selected. I closed my eyes and sleep took me fast. No dreams filled my head tonight, only comfortable blackness.

"Allie, wake up!"

"What?" I groned.

"Come on, lets get breakfast" Elizabith smiled at me.

After breakfast we went down to see Hagrid with James and Sirius. We went back up to the castle for lunch then we practiced flying with Igor and a few other Durmstrang students. It had started to rain after about an hour of flying around and semi Practicing Quiddich. We continued unitl it started to thunder and lightning.

The durmstrang students hurried to their ship, it couldnt be very warm. Acording to Igor then only fires lit in the Durmstrng castle were for magic purposes. Elizabith had to go see professor Longbottom about her homework. I went to the common room and lay down on my bed, I only ment to lay down for a moment but I soon heard Elizabith.

"ALLIE GET UP"

"What?"

"Dinner, you fell asleep" She rolled her eyes and lead the way to the great hall. Tension was high as a few people sumbited their names. Maya, Callie and Stephen sumbited their names at the same time, united. Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Stephen sat down in front of me, he was attractive nobody would deiny that. Silvery blond hair that was just about in his eyes, which were bright and shiny blue. He didnt look like the dark and intimadating students of Durmstrang. Callie and Maya had almost waist length silvery blonde hair, they were tall and I suspected that they had some _Veela_ in them.

When we were done eating the Halloween feast (that included many cakes and sweets, including the Muggle sweet called _sponge toffy)_ light filled pumpkins floated around and bats flew around. Professor Knight stood up.

"The goblet of fire will be removed from the great hall at twelve. The names will be selected at dinner tomorow. Enjoy the rest of your evening students"

The wntire great hall sighed, we thought the names would be selected tonight, but no. We have to wait. Elizabith and I finished any homework we had then I helped the rest of my Quiddich team. They had to keep their marks up or they would be off the team.

At nine we went to bed, not having anything else to do. I drempt about the Goblet.. It shot out a paice of parchment when I caught it I read Xaviers name and he had to go, it wasnt a very bad dream just strange.

"Elizabith get up" I called before I left the room, she groaned and rolled out of bed.

We ate breakfast then went to Transfiguration, Professor Creevey was one of my favorite teachers because he was so happy and bright all the time. Not like Professor Binns who was dead broing... Literaly. Then we had double potions. which wasnt so bad because professor Kreel had us make something interesting, for a mystery prize.

I decided to brew a drought of happyness. It was an extreamly hard potion to brew and I had to use a few hairs. James laughted at me as I spun my fingers furiously over the bright pink potion to make it stirr faster.

"Must you be such an overachiver?" Elizabith asked when Professor Kreel started to come around.

"Well well well. What do you have for me today Miss Malfoy?" He asked when he reached my table, that I was sharing with James Elizabith and Sebastian.

"I made a drought of Happyness"

"Well I think we all know who the winner is. Fifty poins to Slytherin for Elizabith who came in second, thirty to Griffindor for James who came third. And for Alendra..." He pulled a small bottle from his pocket, inside was gold potion.

"_Felix Felicis"_ I said.

"Correct, use it well" I had never atempted to make Felix Felicis because it was so difficult and deadly if it went wrong.

We made our way up to lunch, everyone was even more on edge after Charms, which we had just after lunch. Just after that we had Defence aganst the dark arts. Professor Shakbolt started to tell us about the first and second wizarding wars, so that class wwas very long and slightly boring. Most of us had already heard all of this from our parents.

After that very long class we made our way back to the dormaties to get a start on our homework. Sirius was freaking out because he had so much homework and no idea how to do any of it, Scorpius had to slap him then explane everything.

"What are you going to do with your Felix Felicis?" Elizabith asked.

"No idea, save it I supose. It would be cheating if I used it tonight I think," She looked at me, we were oppsits in looks, she was short and had dark hair and dark eyes, I was tall with white blonde hair and light blue eyes. My mother had darker blonde hair but I apparently had the same face and eyes. So my brothers and father say.

"Ready?" Albus asked suddenly, he was looking at his watch.

"Yes" I took a deep breath and followed them to the great hall. The portrait of Yvan the Terriable that guarded the door temporarly wished us luck as we left. The regular door keeper Sir Kingsly Edward Charles Daniel Ronald Billius Cardeybollen was on a vacation on the eighth floor.

We were all tense at dinner, we kept glancing up at the goblet. Elizabith hardly ate anything. She like me knew that one of us could very well be called. Not to many people had sumbited their names. Xavier sat becide me and Eliabith, he too looked nervous. He knew of the dangers of this, he knew how this could end if I was selected and couldnt do it.

When everyone had finished eating we stared at Professor Knight. He walked towords the goblet, rain and lightning flashed overhead. Madame Mariska and Professor Laurel joined Professor Knight.

Knight took out his wand and with a swift sweeping motion most of the candles in the great hall were extinguished. "When the champions are called they are to walk along the staff table and go to the next chamber" He said softly. You would have heard a ghost pin drop in the silence. Suddenly the goblet, whos fire was white blue and blindingly bright, shot put red sparks, in one bright tounge of red fire a paice of parchment was thrown out. Professor knight caught it, he looked around at us. Keeping us waiting.

"The champion from Beauxbatons" He looked around the room again, a small smile on his lips, he was playing with us, "will be... Ashton Greene" Stephen sighed in relif when a very tall man with streberry hair stood up and made his way to the room off the staff table.

The clapping died down fast and attetion was turned to the cup once more.

After a few moments red sparks and flames shot out of the goblet, it shot out another peice of parchment. Knight caught it. "The Durmstrang Champion" He paused again, Professor Laurel looked like he wanted to hit him, "Will be Igor Krum"

Igor looked at me briefly before standing up and walking to the room where Ashton Greene was. Igor looked scared. Everyone clapped, Stephen looked slightly relieved that he had not been chosen, he shot a look at Maya at the Ravenclaw table, she shock her head. She thought she wasnt going to be selected.

Silence was almost painful as we waited for the third and final parchment. The blue flames were suddenly red, the parchment flew out. Butterflys filled my stomach. There was a name on that parchment, and it could be mine, my boyfriends, my bestfriends, or someone else entirley.

"The champion from Hogwarts" His eyes swept the hall, I sucked in a breath, "will be Alendra Malfoy"

Cheers and woops and clapps filled my wake, Professor Knight touched my shoulder as I made my way along the staff table. I looked at the Slytherin table, Sirius looked scared, Xavier looked like he wanted to cry, Scorpius was compleatly white and his eyes wide. My eyes found James... His expression was probably the worst of them. His dark brown hair hung almost into his eyes, he looked like he wanted to jump up and shout no.

I made my way to the door that lead out of the great hall. I found myself in a small room with a big fireplace, dozens of frames lined the walls, witches and wizards studied me carefuly from portrait's.

Ashton and Igor stood by the fireplace. "Well arent you two welcoming" I walked over to the fireplace.

"Well well well, Alendra Malfoy. Good luck" Igor extended his hand.

Professor Laurel, Professor Knight, Madame Mariska and a small man that I didn't reconize walked in.

"You three have been selected for the Triwizard Tournament... Comgradulations, good luck" Professor Laurel said he chuckled darkly, "You children, will need it" He winked at me.

I would be siverly underrated in this. With the two men standing becide me, yes. Underrated is all I would be...


	5. Chapter 5: Practcing and Matchmaking

**Disclamer:I own nothing, everything belongs to the wonderful and fantastic J.K Rowling...**

**This was just a filler chapter, the first challenge will be up soon as I write it. Hope you like it...**

"Now now Laurel thats not nice" The small man chided. He had a pale lined face and black beedy eyes. His hair was wirey grey. He stood at no more the five foot two.

"Champions, I am Edward Chars the head of the international confederation of Wizards, I will also be on the pannel of Judges." He looked at us, he studied me trying to find my speciality.

"The first task is designed to test your cunning and ability to perform under pressure" He smiled in a creepy way, that made me cringe "So you will not be told what the challange is. It is to be held the twenty third of November" With that the man left.

Professor knight looked at me, I was representing his school, would I fail, succeed or worse.

"The students are not permitted to ask or accept help from teachers to help compleate any of the tasks. You willonly be armed with your wand. You will receve the information about second task after you have compleated the first one." Professor Knight said "Due to the demanding and the time-consuming nature of the Tournament you will be exempt from the end of the year tests"

"But what if we need them to test for, I dunno the Aurour department?" I asked

"Alendra... I believe that the tornament on your file will be greater then your marks, but if you wish you may ask the teachers to grade you on your performance, they can act as tests"

I nodded, I had wanted to be an aurour since I was little. My teachers kept telling me I could do bigger and better things but I wasnt sure, I was told I could be the Minister Of magic or Headmaster of Hogwarts, all I had to do was focous.

"Well thats all, good luck. See you later" Professor Knight and the other Headmaster and Headmistress stayed in the room, but Ashton and Igor followed me from the room.

We walked to the entrance hall. "Do you think you 'stan much'a chance?" Igor asked me

I looked at him, he was tall and built like a beeter. He had shaggy black shoulder length hair and eyes the colour of a storm troubled ocean, he had to be at least six or seven inches taller then my five nine, he was very physicaly imposing. But brains were the best thing to have.

"Yes, I do," I looked at him, not droping his glare. He stormed from the castle.

Ashton watched him go wearly, he was taller then Igor and not as built giving him a seemingly lanky look. He was attractive his eyes were a greeny hazel, his hair was blond with a slight tint of straberry. If it was anything physical would have no chance really, not against them.

"E' underestmates you," He looked down at me with cool eyes, "but I dont. I know vhat you are capeable of. You are my beggest compitition. Good luck to you Alendra," He nodded and left the castle.

I sighed, one underestimated me and the other thought he knew what I was capable of. i sighed. I turned around and saw someone leaning against the newal poast at the foot of the stairs. His hair was in his eyes and his expression was sad.

"Wanna do rounds or join your house?"

"Rounds" I held out my hand and was awarded with a small smile.

James didnt say anything as we walked throught the halls hand-in-hand.

"Well look here if it isnt ickle Malfoy and Potter" Peeves flew behind us making rude gestures and making obsene jokes.

"Oh knock off Peves, or I will call the Barron," I finaly snapped.

"Why should I be secared of you?" I could hear the slight fear in his highpitched voice.

"You and I both know what happens when you mess with people with more power then you" I warned, he seemed to not pale but go more transparent.

"Have a nice day Miss Malfoy," He flew off.

"What did you do to him?" James asked speaking for the first time.

"I turned him into a small squaire and kept him in my trunk for a week in my fourth year," I smiled at memories.

"Wow, that must have taken some magic," James shoock his head. "Are you scared?" He asked suddenly.

"I am extreamly scared, but im going to act cockey and arragont to throw them off"

He stopped suddenly, he pulled me around to face him. I looked into his peircing eyes, they studied me. "Please... Just be careful... If you can. I cant lose you. Not now... Please?" I wanted to say yes I would be safe, I hated to see him so upset, so close to losing his cool. But I had to tell the truth.

"I will do what I can James, thats all I can promice," He nodded, kissed me quickly and lead me back down to the dungons. There was no portrait on the wall, they must have gone back to the old method and just had an enchanted wall. Elizabith was waiting becide the wall.

"Goodnight James" I kissed him then hurried to Elizabith.

"Night Alendra," He walked off.

Elizabith hugged me tightly, then walked closer to the wall. "Champion" She murrmured. The slytherin common room was reviealed.

The entire house was waiting for me, Albus stood becide my brothers. Sirius looked at me, he smiled after a second. He had faith in me, Scorpius on the other hand did not look too happy. I walked into the room and was surrounded by cheers.I was the hogwarts champion, I was representing the school, I was trying to show that Hogwarts could win without having their name artificaly sumbited and having a champion murrdured by Lord Voldemort who had just come back and duled a boy who was only forteen and not particluarly overly powerful.

"Okay... Okay... I know your excited that I'm the champion. But go to bed. All of you... Now we can celebrate when I place first in the first stage!" I called just before eleven thirty.

There was a loud cheer then a groan. All of my fellow Slytherins, excluding my brothers Elizabith and Albus went to their dormatries. They sat down on the leather coaches and looked at me expentetly.

"I wont know when im doing until just before I do the compitation."

"Alendra... Are you scared?" Albus looked at me carefuly.

"Yes, very" With that I walked to my room. Elizabith followed not long after.

"Albus asked me to go with him to Hogsmead next weekend,"I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I knew it," She flushed and layed down in her bed.

I did the same, I hadnt realised how tired I was until I layed down. Sleep pulled me under fast, no dreams kept me from a good nights sleep.

When I walked down to breakfast I was bombarded with cheers and claps, the were excited that I was the champion. The same thing happened at Lunch and at Dinner, and at every meal for then next two weeks. Teachers were also very happy to have me in their the teachers were to have found a Slytherin out of bed after curfew they would have smiled and sent them to bed, thats how proud and happy they were to have me as their champion.

Time flew by so much faster then before. My days were very schudualed, wake up breakfast lessons lunch lessons homework dinner after that eather Quiddich practice or practicing any magic that could possiably be helpful. On weekends I spent most of my time with James in the room of requirement practicing or on the grounds or in a free classroom. I had to keep practicing, to make sure I knew anything that could possiably help kept "forgetting" to lock classroom doors for me tp practice in. My biggest supporters were the Waesleys/Potters and my brothers, and of course Elizabith.

Rose, Lily, Hugo, and Roxanne taught me every Jinx and Hex they knew. Including the ones that were banned from the school. James and Elizabith were helping me with a Patronus, because that would scare away a lot of magical creatures.

Three days before the first challange, dueling Sirus, Elizabith and James at the same time was the first time that I fighured I really had a chance. I wasnt some child who was thrown into this, like Harry Potter was in his fouth year. I was a feirce, strong competator who could out duel, hex, jinx anything they threw at me.

"I think I can do this, win this" I said when all three had been disarmed.

"Finaly, we know you can. Now hurry up were going to be late for dinner," James took my hand and lead me to the dining hall.

I got a lot of excited looks when I entered, three days before the challange and I was more popular then ever before. There were a few people who hated me at the moment, just because they were jealous, but anybody who tried to do or say anything to me got a minimum of two months detetion.

The Durmstrang students werent as unsupportive of me as I thought, they (excluding Igor) were still very friendly and supportive of me in a way. Which was suprising considering I was the "enemy". The Beauxbatons were the same way, not directly un supportive just not supportive.

"Three days, are you nervous?" Igor asked when I sat down at the table.

"No, are you?" I looked at him carefuly and put on an arragont smirk.

"Of... Of course not," He glared at me, but I kept on smiling he was trying to intimadate me, but it wasnt happening.

"You really are good at playing off beaing scared out of your mind," Elizabith wispered in my ear. I snorted.

After dinner I went back to the common room with Elizabith. "Whats going on between you and Albus?" I asked, I realised that I had been negleting her.

"I'm not too sure. He hasnt asked me out again since we went to hogsmead that time," Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked out the window.

"Hey Allie, Chipmunk," Sirius and the other boys had taken my nickname for Elizabith.

"Sirius, who does Albus like?" He sat down at our table, Elizabith still wasnt paying attetion.

"Hes had a thing for Chipmunk since third year, but she hasnt showed intrest, why?" Sirius said quietly.

"She likes him, but he hasnt asked her out since Hogsmead," Elizabith was off in her own world and not paying attetion to our convorsation.

"He thought she wasnt interested in him and didnt want to push himself on her like James did," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Where is Al now?"

"He is with his family in memorial courtyard, want me to keep drifty company until you came back?" He looked at Elizabth.

"Thanks, when she comes out of her trance tell her i'll be back eventualy," I hurried to the memorial courtyard.

This is where the plaque that showed the names of all those who died in the wizarding wars was kept. It was right next to the tree garden. People who played big parts in the war had trees planted in their memory or honnor. My mother had one, a weeping willow.

I saw a group of people sitting on the benches and ground and couldnt help but smile. They had a really big family, and that was just the people still at Hogwarts, many had left already. I walked over to the fifteen people whp sat laughing. Sebastian was the only non Weasley, Potter or Draile (Gabrielle's children) there.

"Hey Allie," Rose said when she saw me.

Rose, Albus, and Arthur were in their sixth year. Lily and Hugo were in their fourth. Roxanne and Louis are in thier fifth year. Leanne was in her first. Fred, Dominique, James, Callie, Stephen and Maya were in their seventh.

"Hey Rosie."

"What are you doing here , I thought you were studying?" James smiled brightly at me.

"I'm here to talk to see Albus" They all laughed at that, James raised his eyebrows at me, "No not like that."

"Okay, what did you need?" Albus looked at me in a way that made me think he knew what I wanted.

"She does like you... Now go talk to her... I mean it. Now."

"Chipmunk?" He jumped up.

"Yes, Chipmunk. Now go," His eyes were bright.

"See you guys later," Albus smiled brightly at me then hurried to the castle.

"Who ez Chipmunk?" Callie asked, she had a strong french accent.

"My best friend Elizabith, I have called her a Chipmunk since second year. We were on the train talking about Quiddich and she apparently saw some animal and randomly yelled Chipmunk. So thats what I call her," They laughed at that.

I sat down becide James. Not far after we all went back to our houses (Carrage and Ship in Callie and Stephens cases)

Elizabith smiled a me brightly when I joined her in our dormatry. She didnt have to tell me anything because I knew what had happened.

"You make a good matchmaker," She said when we were ready for bed.

"I know I am, night Chipmunk," I smiled at her and fell asleep fast... In three days was that first challenge.


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbreak and blood loss

**Disclamer: I own nothing... Blah blah blah, everything belongs to the fantasic J.K Rowling...**

**This is going to be a long one! and a hard one to write! So enjoy... review! (Please and thankyou)**

The first challenge was to take place on Tuesday the twenty third of November I was nervous as hell. On the sunday we were allowed to go to Hogsmead. I wasnt going to go, but James practicly draged me.

"I could be praticing," I complained as he lead me towords the small village.

"Oh come on Allie, there is no more practicing you can do. Seriously you need to relax a little. 'Kay?" He smiled brightly at me.

"Okay, fine. What do you wanna' do?"

"Well I personaly would like to spend the day in Hogsmead with my amazing girlfriend," He winked at me.

I couldn't help but smile. James was just as saught after as Sirius (who had no shortage of girls chasing after him) and he had waited six years for me to finaly go out with him. He was very attractive, nobody would deiny that.

"What are you staring at?" He asked me.

"Oh, sorry nothing," I chouldnt help but flush.

"I know im hot but dont stare to much you'll make the other girls jealous," He teased.

"Dont get to cockey James," I rolled my eyes.

He lead me throught the light rain to the three broomsticks. "Two butterbears please," He smiled at the waitress who giggled, she looked me over and frowned.

"I think she just sized me up to see how attatched you are," I muttered when we sat at a table.

"Dont worry, I have waited way too long to let you go for some waitress."

"Here you are," She glared at me when she sat the drinks down at the table. I just smiled back sweetly. James told me what his father had told him about the tournament, it scared me. Dragons, having to fish someone from the black lake...The maze scared me the most, it was a very likely option for the final challenge.

"What do you think the first challenge will be?" He asked

"No idea, I dont like that."

"Dont worry, you will be fine, just trust yourself," James smiled at me.

"Allie, I think we have to kill Albus," Cassandra said, she was standing behind my chair and pointed to a table where Elizabith sat with her head in her hands, she was shanking.

"Thanks i'll go see what happened," I sighed and looked at James, he nodded and looked around the room to see where his brother was.

I slid into a chair in front of Elizabith. "What happened?" I asked.

"He said there was another girl that he liked more..." Elizabith looked up at me, her eyes were rimmed with red. I was going to kill and or maim him.

"What girl?"

"Jane... Jane Lindon... The fifth year,"She looked over at the table across the room, a pretty asian girl sat there sipping a butterbeer, across from her was the sixth year Slytherin that was my brothers best friend.

"You can do so much better then him anyway," James came and sat with us and glared at his younger brother.

"You can do better then him,"James took my hand under the table.

"Yeah, I think i'll go back to the castle see you two later," She smiled weakly at me then looked at Albus and Jane she looked like she wanted to curse Albus.

James shoock his head at his brother, "That boy, I dont know about him sometimes."

We finished our butterbeers then went to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. We were looking at some strange glowing goop when I felt a strong hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turned around to see a tall man with messy orange hair standing behind me.

George Weasley looked at me curiously. "You must be Alexandras daughter?"He asked.

"Yes, nice to meat you," I smiled up at him nervously.

"Is this the girl James?" He winked in an obvious way at James, who flushed.

"Yeah Uncle George, this is my girlfriend Alendra Malfoy," George took my hand.

"Malfoy eh, cant say we were friends. Well I was friends with Alexandra, but Draco hated my whole family. But how is yer' mum?"

"She's good, really is the head of the Dark Magic prevention/protection section of the Ministry."

"Is you brother about yay tall" He held his hand up to about his head (or how tall Sirius was) "With a pale face and white blond hair?"

"Yes, what did he do?"

"Nothing, but he's just bought some of the new love products."

"Wonder who," I looked at James but he just shrugged.

"Well i've gotta' go help some little kidlings, good luck, i'll be watching," George laughed, winked, then went to help some third year hufflepuffs.

James lead me out into the pouring rain. We walked back to the castle not minding the rain. Not many students were outside, and the ones that were were running to their destination.

"Poor Elizabith,"James said when we finaly reached the castle.

"I know, i'm gonna go talk to her and possiably maim your brother," I started off towords the dungons but James stopped me.

"Did you remeber to give professor Shackbolt the potion?"

"No, i'll do it after my meeting with Professor Kinght," I smiled and kissed him.

"See you later Malfoy," He muttered. He had a dreamy look on his face as he walked up the great staircase.

I hurried down to the common room, it was easiest to just take one of the secret passage ways to right outside the common room, so thats what I did. I pushed open the portrait of Sir Kerringten of Kall and found myself face to face with Scorpius and Rose (who were face to face)

I cleared my throat, "Well, well. If your going to snog in a passage way atleast pick one that your sister wont use," I winked and leaned against the wall.

Rose was bright red and Scorpius's eyes were wide. "Well I must be off, but the third floor curridor on the right hand side is now only used for storage so go for it," I winked again and walked passed the blushing couple.

"What was that...?" Rose wispered.

"That my dear Rose-blossom was my approval. Just dont tell your father," I chuckled. So that was who Scorpius had been sneaking around with. Rose Weasley.

I remembered Sirius and Scorpius's first train ride, we had just arrived when we heard Harry and Ginny Potter talking to hermionie and Ron Weasley... "So thats little Scorpius"Ron muttered under his breath thinking we were to far away to hear. "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mothers brains"

Sirius and Scorpius were so scared they would get put in Hufflepuff or that nobody would like them. The were both having kittens when they were called for the sorting hat. I swear Scorpius almost passed out when the hat called Slytherin out. Sirius played it off cool.

"Champion" I wispered to the wall, I smiled. I was Hogwarts champion, Alendra Narcissa Malfoy, captin of the Slytherin quiddich team, head girl. Soon to be the first ever female Triwizard Tournament winner. I smiled to myself again.

The common room was filled with first and second years who were not able to go to Hogsmead yet.

"Miss Malfoy, can you come here a moment?" A small girl asked form the corner of the room.

"Call me Alendra, how can I help you?"

"Do you know where the library is, I lost it," Her eye brows were furrowed. I explaned to her where the library was, and how to avoid getting lost on the changing staircase.

I hurried up to the dormatry I shared with Elizabith. When I opened the door I saw Elizabith sitting on her bed. Her hair was tied back and she had her glasses on, she was reading a book. She looked so diffrent then she usually did.

"Hey kid, how ya doin'?"

"I'm good. Just finishing up this book for Kreel's class," She looked up at me.

"I finished last week. I just walked in on Scorpius and Rose-blossom snogging in the passageway to the wall," I layed down on her bed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Sirius bought love stuff from George Weasley. Wonder who he likes," She smiled and put her book away.

"No idea, but he has been single since Cassi broke up with him. Bout' time he found someone," She smiled and then sighed.

"I have to go give the potion to Professor Shackbolt then Kinght wants me for something, but i'll be back soon," I pulled myself off her bed and went to my trunk.

I pulled out the seven viles of the potion. If I had gotten it wrong (which was highly unlikely) the taker would almost certanly die. I put them in my bag and hurried upstairs to professor Shackbolt's office. I knocked on the door to his office.

"Enter," He called.

I opened the door, "Professor, I have seven doses," I took the viles from my bag and put them on his table.

"Thank you Alendra. Good luck on Monday," He smiled at me and went back to his paperwork.

I hurried to Professor Knights office. "Fuzzy Dragons"

"Come in" He called when I knocked.

I sat down in front of his desk. "I just wanted to say thank you for making the potion, and I dont want to give you a book that could possiably help you that is located on the shelf just two rows down from the sorting hat," He nodded his head towords the book shielf.

"I do not meen that one or the two next to it eather," I looked at the portrait of Dumblefore, he was chuckling happly.

I put the books in my bag, "You are not thanked Professor," I smiled and walked form the room.

"I like her Meka, I think she could do this," I heard Dumbledore say once i left.

I went back to my dorm to drop off the books then Elizabith and I headed to dinner.

Tension was high at the table, with only two days left the Durmstrangs were nervous. Stephen and Igor were the only ones that sat neer me. Albus sat becide Scorpius who, like me kept glancing up at the Griffindor table.

Jane Lindon sat as far away from us as possiable and kept shooting Elizabith apologetic looks. Maybe she hadent know that she broke up a couple. After dinner Elizabith and I had a wizards chess tournament with Sirius, Cassandra, Alexandra and Scorpius. Elzabith won, Sirius gave up after two rounds. When that was done we went up to our dormatry, she finished her Potions book and I read one of the books Professor Kinght had not given me.

It was titled 10,000 spells potions and magical facts you will probaly never need to know by Katie Lumbardi. It was very interesting, and told me so many defencive and offincive spells that had never heard of.

I woke up and seven the folowing morning. The day before the first challenge. Also it was the day of the weighing of the wands and the interview by the reporter from the Daily Prophet, and maybe the Quibbler. Eilzabith woke up when I did, she eyed me sympathiticly. I would go to the first class and be pulled out half way through.

"Excited for the weighing of the wands?"Sirius asked as we walked down to breakfast.

"No, I already know what my wand is, who wants the entire Wizarding community to know everything about you and your family," I looked at him.

"It'll be okay. What is your wand anyway?" We sat down at the table.

Igor sat down with the same sullen look that I must have had. He didnt like the idea of being questioned about everything eather. I watched as Ashton and Stephen walked in, all the females from Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw started with wistful looks in their eyes. Im pretty sure Stephen was part Veela, as were Callie, Maya, Leanne, and Louis. That made them very attractive in the eyes of people. But Veela were vicious creatures, that have been known to kick a puppy if it gets in the way.

I had just started to eat my toast when hundreds of Owls flocked in. My owl Pripin (I was seven when I named him, dont judge) flew in, he landed on my shoulder and looked at Sirius's owl Kermen who was standing in Elizabith cerieal.

"Thanks Prip," He nipped my fingers affectionatly then flew away, probably to the owlery.

_Dear Alendra,_

_Good luck tomorow, your father will be watching because of his position at the Minestry, but im swamped (literaly) in Ireland. I will be there for the third challenge. Good luck with the weighing of the wands and the interviews I cant even imagain how scared you are! Just be safe. Congradulations on winnning your game. I also got an owl from an old friend, James Potter? James Potter. Well I cant say im suprised, tell Elizabith I say hello. Give Xavier my love and dont forget to study... Good luck... Love Mum..._

"Ser, did you know dad would be here tomorow?"

"No! He's comming here?" He looked at me nervously. Sirius was always trying to make himself known to father. But he was always compared to the rest of us, like I was.

If Sirius got six O's Scorpius had gotten seven, and I had gotten ten. If he was an amasing Quiddich player, I was just as good. If not better. Scorpius was favoriteized. Not so much by Mum, but by father. Mum didnt play favorites, but I was always the oldest and the last to get what they needed because "the boys are younger and more demanding".

"Are you excited for the wand weighting?" Igor asked over his tea.

"Not at'all, who really cares what wood my wand is made out of?"

"Well my dear Alendra, the people who now want to know everything about you want to know," Elizabith handed me her newspaper. I groaned.

The front page was taken up by a pitcure of the headmasters and Mister Chars who stood around the goblet.

_The Triwizard tournament has returned (after quite the scandel last time). The champions have been selected, and the first challenge is almost underway. Who are these brave young Wizards who dare enter their name. Well from the notorious Durmstrang Institute we have Igor Krum, the son of the last Durmsrang champion. Representing Beauxbatons is Ashton Greene, the handsom son of the lovely Ashlyne Greene, the former Seeker for the Switzerland icesicle. Last but not least is the Hogwarts champion, Alendra Malfoy, the oldest daughter of Draco and Alexandra Malfoy. She is the youngest of the three just having turned seventeen over the summer, she is also (obviously) the only female competor. The official interviews with the champions is only avaible here, read tomorow for all the info on these young beautiful faces. Also see C6 for the official comments about the contest from no one other then Harry Potter._ I read it outloud, mostly to Igor and myself.

"Love-ely, the son of the former champion. That is all I shall be," Igors eyebrows furrowed. I couldnt help but smile at the way he said Lovely. His accent wasnt as bad as some of the students, but it was still very pronounced when he said certain words.

"Dont worry, you will be the strong competator from the start, Ashton will be the tall smart one and I will be the small female who will be expected to lose," I shrugged. Igor studied me like what I said suprised him. He only nodded and finished his breakfast.

After we finished eating we went back to our dorms to get our books and anything we needed for class. We had Transfiguration first, with professor Creevey. Transfiguration was easy. I had it with Hufflepuff. This was my only class withougt Elizabith.

"Okay class, partner up and practice big transigurations, first chairs and desks, and if you feel you can try eachother."

Claire d'Entrimont was always my partner for Transfiguration (because she was the only other one that could do human transformations without perminate damage).

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. I just hope Leah Skell isnt doing interviews, mum says shes worse the Rita Skeeta used to be..." I flicked my wand in a distracted way, the purple jet of light flew over the table and hit a tall blond boy.

Where once stood Marc d'Entrimont now stood a small turtle. Claire and the rest of the class burst out laughing. "So so so so sorry Marc," I said when I turned him back into a man.

"Its okay, happens to the best of us, atleast it wasnt perminent," He shrugged and went back to trying to turn his table into a pumpkin.

Claire and I had been friends since first year, we had Herbiology together and she and I shared a mandrake. She was taller then me, she had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that I was jealous of. She had been dating Fred Weasley until recently.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Yes, what do you need?" Professor Creevey asked.

"Im here to collect Alendra Malfoy," Louis weasley said from the doorway.

"Okay, Alendra. Good luck," The entire class watched as I left the room, mutters broke out in my wake.

I followed Louis throught the quiet halls. He didnt have the Weasley red hair, he had the Delecore silvery blond that Dominique and Maya had.

"Good luck, Sophia Malk is the reporter, your in luck," He opened a door for me, winked then walked away.

Everyone was already in the room when I got there. An old man, the three headmasters and Mister Chars sat behind a table. A young reporter and photographer sat at the other end of the room talking quietly, Igor and Ashton sat in chairs to the left of the table.

I sat in between them. I felt that there was a scilent rivarly between them. Professor Knight stood up. "Welcome Champions to the weighing of the wands. I want to introduce you to Mr Ollivander, he will be assesing your wands," I looked at Mr Ollivander, he looked to be almost as old as the classroom that we sat in.

"Mr Krum... If you would," Mr Ollivander held out his lined aged hand.

Igor stood up and shuffled over to the table, he looked down as Ollivander assessed his wand. "Ahhhh, made by Altrus Govono I persume?"

"Yes."

"An old apprentis of mine, verry nice craft work. Pine, ten inches Dragon Heartstring I persume?" The old man asked, Igor nodded sharply. "Avis" He muttered, a blact like a gun went off and a bunch of small birds flew around. "Fantastic, Mr Greene?"

Ashton and Igor bumped shoulders as they passed.

Ashton dug into the pocket of his dark blue robes and pulled out his wand.

"Hmmmm, Ash, unicorn hair, eleven inches, flexable. Very good condition. Made by Saviol Detoni I persume?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Orchirdeous" The old man muttered, a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers appared from the end. He handed them to Madame Mariska. "Very good." He looked at me.

"That leaves Miss Malfoy," I stood up and made my way to the table. My head didn't even reach Ashton's shoulder. He looked down at me curiously when I passed.

"Ahhh, one of mine," He smiled when he took my wand, "Very special order this one, specialy made from Phonex ashes, and Holy,twelve inches, the order never picked it up. So now it belongs you," He looked at me briefly.

"Aguamenti" He said... Nothing happened. He said it again. Nothing.

"Miss Malfoy, pefourm a complex spell if you please," He handed me my wand.

"Expecto Patronum," A silvery Phonex burst from the tip of my wand and flew gracefuly around the room.

"And another," Everyone was looking at me curiously now. I simply waved my wand and there was a deffining blast and more birds flew around the classroom.

"Ahhhh, I see. Your wand has chosen you, it will work for no one but you. Very curious, and powerful... hmmm," Ollivander muttered.

I returned to my seat, Igor and Ashton were watching me carefuly. Leave it to my wand to make a boody show of itself.

"Well thats it for the weighing of the wands. Your wands are good, you will be interviewed now, then you are too head back to whatever class you are in, or lunch if it is that time," Professor Knight said.

Mr Chars looked at me in a way that made me flinch internaly. He creeped me out. He looked like he was trying to see with throught me.

Sophie took us aside one by one and asked us questions about everything from our family, to our grades, to how we thought we would do. When she was finished with questions she had us take pictures. Ones with me sitting ones with the boys sitting. For individual pictures Igor glared in an intimadating way, Ashton just stared at the camara with a blank look. I tried to look bored and un amused.

When she was done we headed down to the great hall for lunch. Igor made a point to ignor Ashton compleatly, and talk to me.

I saw Elizabith stangig becide the table talking to a girl who was just slightly bigger then her. Jane Lindon. Elizabith was smling, and nodding. Whe she joined be next to Sirius we both looked at her.

"She and Albus had been together secretly since fifth year. But he ended things because she was suposed to be going to Durmstrang but didnt, and when he saw her he freaked... And well yeah," Elizabith smiled. "Its okay."

After lunch we had Defence against the dark arts then Herbology. I wasnt paying attetion in eather of these classes. I sat in the back and started into space, trying to remember all the spells, jinx's I had learned over the last month. Professor Shackbolt and Professor Longbottom left me alone.

When classes were done we went back to the common room I finished any homework I had. Then we went down to dinner. The entire Slytherin table was scilent. Most of the great hall was infact. Only small pockets of wispers. The Ravenclaws sat away from the Beauxbatons students.

After dinner went to my dorm and finished that book, then I showered. Then I went to bed. Tomorow would be the biggest day of my life.

"Time to get up Blondie," Elizabith was sitting at the foot of my bed still in her pajymas.

"Fine im up Chipmunk"I got up and changed into my robes. I grabbed my wand and headed down to breakfast with Elizabith and my brothers. Xavier took my hand as we walked down. Talk was excited and everyone cheered when I walked in. Even the professors clapped.

I was almost done my peice of toast when Prosessor Kreel walked over. "Well Malfoy finish up, its time to go. You to Krum," He nodded to Ashton who stood by the door with Mr Chars.

"Yes Sir," I stood up and made my way to the door. I saw James watching me wearly from his table. "Good luck" He mouthed.

Igor joined us and Chars lead us outside the castle. We were lead to the quittich pitch, but we were sent into a tent marked "Champions" There was another marked "Medic"

Great, we would need a medic when we were done, thats promicing. Prosessors Laurel and Knight walked in followed by Madame Mariska.

"Please, chnge into the robes on the chairs in your area," Chars instructed.

We each had an area blocked off by ropes and curtains, on my chair was a pair of black pants, a sweater with the hogwarts symbol on my back and boots. There was also a stripe of green and silver on the sleve, representing Slytherin. I changed quickly and hurried back out to where they stood.

Igor and Ashton wore similar unifourms. With their respective coat of arms on the backs.

"You have waited, you have wondered, and now you shall finaly know," Chars looked around excididly "You will do an obsticle course of sorts, you will have to face four creatures, each of the creatures will have a clue for the second task. It is vital you get the clues. The winner will be the Champion with the highest score out of ten. Everybody ready. In a moment we will draw for spots," He looked around excidly.

"Ladies first eh?" Igor elbowed me gently.

"You can go first if you like, dont worry me and the other lady wont mind," I winked at him.

"Funny... Funny," He glared at me.

I looked at Madame Mariska fully for the first time. She was very tall and skiny, her blonde hair was cut at a sivear angle just bellow her chin, her skin had an olive tone to it, her eyes were a light brown, almost gold or yellow. She was pretty.

"Okay, take a ball out of the bag," Chars held a bag out in front of us. When we all had a small ball in our palms we showed eachother.

Ashton held a small number 1, Igor a 2 and I held a 3.

I looked at Professor Kinght before he left, he smily nodded and followed the other Professors from the tent.

"Welcome students, teachers, and guests. The first challenge of the Triwizard tournament will begin as soon as the judges are in place. The champion will wait for the bang of a cannon before starting."

After a moment of clapping then scilence we heard, "First up, Representing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic we have Ashton Greene!" There was a cannons bang and Ashton left.

I looked at Igor, he was pasing nervously. He had cut his hair so that it was just to the bottom of his ears, his eyes were stormy and nervous. He would glance at me every few seconds.

"Do you think you have a chance?" He asked suddenly.

"I do." He snorted and continued to pase. I kept my eyes on the clock. Ten minuites... Fifteen... After eighteen minuites I heard a giant blast then the crowd cheered.

They didnt announce his scores, but the crowd cheered louder after a moment.

"Second is Durmstrang Institutes champion Igor Krum!" Chars called out, there was a cannon boom and Igor hurried nervously from the room.

I stood up and began to pase, back in fourth, just remembering any and all spells I could. I wondered absently why I could only hear the crowd and any other noise when the challenge was done. Must be an enchantment.

Suddenly there was another cannon's boom. I waited, the crowd went wild, then paused. Then went crazy again.

"And finaly representing Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy is champion Alendra Malfoy," I half ran to the doors of the tent.

I looked around what used to be the quiddich pitch, it was now rocks and dead grass. There was nothing in it, I looked at the crowds. There were a lot of people holding green and silver hogwarts signs, the crowd was louder not then before. I saw my father and James and Elizabith and all my brothers (Sebastian included, he must have come with dad)

There was a dull whistle, I looked around for my first obsticle. A giant Rhino looking creature appeared in front of me. Great an Erumpent, just what I need.

I looked up at the large grey animal, its skin looked thick, its horns looked sharp and its talk looked dangerous.

I noticed a small gold orb hanging from its collar. Great i get to ride a giant freeking Rhino.

The beast roared like it had been attacked, it charged me. I just dodged out of the way of its giant horn. I made a frantic grab for the orb and just missed it.

"Avis," I cried when the Eumpent charged me again. The birds that burst from my wand distracted it, figures, only a small graceful Robin could distract a giant Eumpent.

"Accio Orb?" There was nothing, so I waited until the Eumpent was conpleatly distracted by the birds and I charged it, but it didnt realise what I was doing until I had the orb in my hands. It lowered its head and its horn threw me to the side.

Blackness and the loudness of the croud was all I felt for a moment. I felt a stinging in my side. Were Eurmpents poisioness? I forced my eyes open and saw the next part of the challenge. I quickly shrunk my orb and shoved it in my pockt and charge the creature in front of me. Big mistake there.

Of course the orginisers would only choose the worst animals for this. I was charging a Graphorn, a large greyish purple humbacked monkey like thing that walked on feet with four thumbs. Oh and I forgot to mention it had two giant sharp horns.

I knew hardly anything could peirce its skin, hide whatever you want to call it. I also knew it had a soft spot aroung its horns. I saw the next orb around its neck. I knew just the way to get it. I cast a Disillusionment charm on myself. I was now invisible.

It didnt even seem to realise as I took the orb from around its neck. I took the charm off when I was safely away from it. Everyone cheered when I shrunk the orb and shoved it in my pocket.

The Graphorn disapeared and was replaced by a beautiful (in any other circumstances) creature. A Griffin, the creature (that had the head and front legs of an eagle and back legs and body of a Lion) was standing on a pile of gold coins. The orb was clse to its feet.

"Nice birdy, im not going to hurt you. I just need that orb," I moved forward slowly with my hands out in front of me. Trying to show it I wasnt going to hurt it.

I put my hand out in front of it, it sniffed it delicatly the looked at me curiously. Fast as I could I reached for the orb at the same time I sent a stunning spell at the animal. Before it was stunned I felt tallons rake my cheek.

I shoved the orb in my pocket and waited. There was no clock but I knew I was in good time, better then Ashton at least, maybe better then Krum. Three orbs were in my pocket.

I felt my head go light, that was not good. I looked down at my side for the first time, my shirt was soked with blood... Lovely I was going to blead out before the next animal appeared.I felt blood on my face and wiped it from my cheek.

"Dear effing god," Standing in front of me was one of my worst fears.

Dementors... Six of were standing in front of a pedestol that held the orb.

"Expecto Patronum," The Phonex burst from my wand just as it had yesterday.I heard some gasps in the crowd.

The dementors disapeared when the Phonex got neer. I ran at the pedstol, it couldnt be that easy. I was right, in the place of the dementors was a small dragon... Yes a Dragon. I groaned and froze.

I imedently knew which tipe the baby dragon was by the long jet of fire that I barely had time to freeze. It was the Hungarian Horntail... Just my luck. Just like the the Graphorn and the Eumpent not much could peirce its thick skin/hide.

All I had to do was send a stunning spell at its eye. Which I did. When it froze I closed the distance between myself and it. My fingers had just closed around the orb when the Dragon unfroze. I was sent flying by its thick tail, of course I hit a rock when I landed making everything so much worse.

"Alendra Malfoy ladies and gentelmen," Chars called.

My head was light, my side was hurt badly, my face was cut badly, my entire body killed and I felt like I was going to pass out. But I stood up and met the cheers of the crowd with a weary look. They cheered and clapped and heard my name being chanted from the Slytherin/Griffindor stands.

My father, brothers, James and Elizabith watched me wearly. But my eyes were on the judges.

"And here are the scores," Chars said brightly, above him hovered a bright gold 10.

Above Prosessor Laurel was an 8, above Madame Mariska was a 9 and above Professor Kinght was a 10. Thirty eight out of forty not half bad, was the last thing I thought befoe passing out from blood loss. Lovely way to show I liked my scores, pass out.

I was greatful for the calm blackness that surrounded me, dulling the pain of my wounds. I had survived the first challenge... Hopefuly...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and feel the need to tell me how much you liked it! *wink..wink* Well the second challenge will have to come up eventualy (After holliday's and the yule ball (probably next chapter or the one after that) and such) so if you have an idea for the challenge please do share, cause I have no idea at all! Review... It makes me happy, next chapter up soon! Also a second story soon also :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: First place

**Disclamer: I own nothing... Everything belongs to the wonderful and magical J.K Rowling... **

**This is just a short fillerish type chapter that took me like an hour to write... Its mostly just the articles (which are awesome and you should read... Just saying) Next chapter will be up when I write it... So Enjoy... Or Else...! Review if you like (I like) XD**

* * *

><p>"When is she going to wake up?" I heard Knight ask.<p>

"I am up," I muttered, I pushed myself up into sitting position.

Madame Mariska stood becide my bed, "Ere, drink this. Et vill elp," She passed me a small cup of white liquid. I drank it and swong my legs over the side of the bed.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"Well everyone went back to their houses, then we moved you to the hospital wing and Madame Mariska and Lera have been working on your side since tuesday."

"Since Tuesday... What day is it?" I tried to stand up but Madame Mariska pushed me down.

"Et ez Thursday."

"Why was I out so long?"

"The Eurmpert horn, it got Krum and Greene, they are both still out. You got the least of it,"Professor Laurel looked at the beds becide me.

Igor and Ashton were laying apparently unconcious on them. They both looked pained and troubled even in sleep.

"So what werw the final scores, for them. Who won?"

"Well, Ashton got a score of twenty nine and it took him twenty minuites, he barely got the last orb. The Dementors freaked him out, took him almost five minuites to conjour a patronus, he got an easy dragon. Igor got a final score of thirty five and a time of twelve minuties. You got a final score of thirty eight and a time of seven minuites," Professor Knight said.

"So I got first place then?"

"Yes, you are in first place, Igor is second and Ashton is in last."

"Can I leave? I want to see my brothers," I looked hopefuly at the Professors.

"Yes, I supose you can. Just be careful, the Erumpent poision has not done you any good. If you are hungry I know you know where they kitchens are," Professor knight winked.

Madame Mariska passed me my wand. "Your robes and orbs are on your bed," She smiled gently then looked at Ashton who was still unmoving.

"Thank you," I smiled back and made my way to the dungons.

I walked in without anyone noticing me, I saw Elizabith and Sirius sitting closely on a coach. Jane and Albus sat neer them, Scorpius and Cassandra were playing wizards chess and Alexandra was reading. Xavier must have been in bed.

I tip toed my way to the coach, "Such a warm welcome for the leader in the Triwizard tournament," I said loudly causing them all to jump.

"Allie," Sirius jumped up and hugged me tightly when I winced he pulled back. "Where have you been, what happened to you hair?" His eyes were wide.

"Hospital wing... What do you mean my hair," I ran my fingers throught my hair, they ran out of hair much to short. I ran to the dormatriesand stood in front of the mirror trying to compreahend how diffrent I looked.

My skin was paler then usual, I had a long scratch on my face, my hair was cut just above my shoulders. Before it was almost to my waist. I goraned internaly, my braid must have been scorched by a jet of fire that I thought I had missed, or maybe the dragons tail cut it.

I walked back to the common room. "It must have been scortched or something," I sat down on the coach and put my head on Elizabiths shoulder. She was like the little/big sister I always had wanted.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, better then Krum and Ashton, they are both still in the hospital wing uncincious. But what did our father think?"

"He said that your an amazing Witch, he was suprised by your power. We all were. Alendra, Professor Knight, Laurel and Mariska had to do the that to make sure that you could do it. Mariska took ten minuites, Laurel took fifteen and Knight took nine. You did it faster then the three headmasters. Thst crazy," Scorpis looked at me carefuly.

"Wow, I just went for the most direct thing could think to. I didnt do to much complicated magic, fairly basic actually," I was confused, why were they suprised, I had only done the magic of any fifth year.

"Alenra, the Griffin, they dont like people. It should have killed you for trying to touch its treasure. The fact that you were able to say a few comforting words is crazy. The thing practicly ripped off Igor's face," Jane said quietly.

They were all looking at me carefuly, I didint like being watched it made me uncomfortable. But I had to get used to it, I was the champion. The leading one at that. I sighed.

"Chipmunk, you wanna give me a hand, I think Knight must have cut my hair, its uneven," One half of my hair was much longer then the other. Lovely more cutting.

"I dont think you want me to do that, I almost cut off Marys ear last time she got me to try," Elizabith looked at me wearly sutdying me.

"I can if you like, my mum's sister is a hairdresser. I grew up learning how to do stuff like hair using magic," She smiled at me.

"Thanks, I dont want uneven hair," She and Elizabith stood up and followed me to my room.

Like promiced she evened out my hair and added some layers. I had to admit that she did a fantastic job, I missed my long hair. But short wasnt to bad. I looked a lot more like my mother now. Who always had short hair.

"I want to go find James, its his night for rounds," I changed shoved my wand and the shrunken orbs into my pocket.

"Okay, i'll be here of course," I looked at her,our hair was the same length and had the same curls now. People had been telling us that we looked similar for years, but only now did I see slight similarties.

"Will you look at the orbs with me when I get back?"

"Of course, but not in front of the teachers. Thats against the rules," She winked and lay down on her bed.

I hurried to the great hall and saw James leading against the poast at the bottom of the staircase. He was waiting. "You waitin for me or someone else?"

"Allie," He ran forward and hugged me tightly. "My map said you got out today, so I figured i'd wait to see if you were comming," He smiled brightly.

"Well I had apparently been out for two days, so I figured I should do a round sometime," He took my hand and lead me up the stairs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, im fine. Dont worry about me. Would you like to see what all that work was for?"

"Yes, do you have them?" He looked excited.

"Yes I do, here nobody ever comes in here," I lead him into Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Hello Myrtle," I called when I lead him into bathroom.

"Hello Alendra, decided to come visit me?" She was sitting just over the sinks (where the chamber of secrets was)

"Well Myrtle, James wanted to see the clues for the second challenge," I smiled at her.

"Humph, I know when im not wanted," She flew down a toilet.

I shoock my head and took the four sall glowing orbs from my pocket. "Engorgio" I muttered.

The orbs grew to the size of grapefruits. They glowed gold.

I picked one up, it was cold to the touch. I tried to twist it, nothing. I looked for a button to press but nothing. James and spent twenty minutes trying to open them. But nothing. I shrunk them and we finished our rounds.

Elizabith and I spent an hour trying to figure out the orbs, but frustrated me to the point that I had to put them away because I thought I was going to throw them against the walls.

"Would you like to see the article Sophie put in there about you?" She asked.

I had compleatly forgotten about the article in my frustration with the orbs. "Yes!"

She smiled and got a newspaper from her trunk, she threw it to me.

The front cover was dominated by a picture of myself standing between Igor and Ashton.

_The three champions in the Triwizard tournament Igor Krum (left) Alendra Malfoy (middle) Ashton Greene (right) _was written bellow the picture. The peper was dated Wednesday the twenty third.

"Yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to add your scores in there."

I turned to the second page, Krum stared up at me, uncorssing and crossing his arms.

_Igor Victor Krum, the son of the former Champion and Seeker for the Bulgarian quiddich team is representing his school Durmstrang Institue. Igor has two older brothers Vladmir and Lev, who both play for Bulgaria. He is rumoured to be trying out for the Bulgarian quiddich team when he graduates. Igor was born on May seventh 2001, making him eighteen years of age, and the oldest competetor by three months. _

_Igor's mother is Melena Krum (nee Koshcov) a Bulgarian native, who was two years under Victor at Durmstrang Instutute. They married in 1997 and had their first child, Lev in the following year. Igor is very close to his family and enjoys to fly with his brothers and father. He achieves good marks in school andhis favorite suject is wand isten inches long pine with a core of dragon heartstring, made by Altrus Govono._

_Igor placed second in the first challenge, with a final score of thirty-five. He is currently in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he is expected to make a full recovery. Igor is a strong favorite to win the tournament because of his size (6'3)and his strength, also his skill at magic. Igor does not currnetly have a girlfriend but souces tell me that he has been spoted in the library and on the grounds with the daughter of one of the former champions (Harry Potter) Lily Luna Potter, weather or not he plans to ask her to the ball is unknown._

I looked at the next page and saw a picture of Ashton, he looked up at me unamused.

_Ashton Phillipe Greene, the only child born to Ashlyne and Jasper Phillipe Greene. Ashton is in his seventh year at Beauxbatons Academy of magic, he just turned eighteen in June of this is an only child born to Ashlyn and Jasper, but he has an adopted sister Kebbe (15) They both attend Beauxbatons. Ashton enjoys to play quiddich( his mother played for the Switzerland icicles) and is quite good at charms_

_He is another one of the favorites for the compition because of his marks (10 O.W.L.'s) and his size (6'6) he plans to work for the Brittish Minestry after he finishes school, he wants to work in the disposial of dangerous objects. Ashtons mother attended Beauxbatons and his father attended Durmstrang Academy, both attending and sumbiting their names for the Triwizard tournament, they attended the Yule ball together and married in 2000, the year later they had Ashton._

_Ashton placed last in the first challenge scoring only twenty-nine, this is due to the fact that he was injured, he like Igor is still in he hospital wing at Hogwarts. He excells at Transfiguration, and recieved ten O.W.L's (like Igor). Ashton will make a full recovery. He does not have a date but he will be attending the Yule ball, he has been rumoured to have been seen with Hogwarts's own Claire d'Entrimont, a seventh year Ravenclw. Ashton owns an Augurey and likes to visit Canada to watch their Quiddich games he has been there 10 times, with his mother father and sister. His wand is eleven inches, made of Ash with a core of unicorn hornmade by Saviol Detoni._

"Should I be scared to read mine?" I asked Elizabith before I turned the page.

"No, its not bad. Its quite falttering actually. Poor Lily eh?"

"I know, I wonder what James had to say about that one," I smiled at her.

"Oh, he gave Lily a stirn talking to about public relationships, it was funny."

I smiled then turned the page, I saw myself staring up at me, my hair was long and I looked to be midly amused, but almost bored.

_Alendra Narcissa Malfoy, the champion for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and is the oldest child, and only daughter of Draco and Alexandra Malfoy. She has four younger brothers. Sirius and Scopius (16) Xavier(11) and Sebastian (10). The three oldest are in the house Slytherin, like Alendra and both her parents. Alendra is the Head girl and the Captin of the Slytherin quiddich team, playing seeker. Her best friend is Elizabith Merk, seventh year Slytherin._

_Alendra is the first child born to Draco Malfoy and Alexandra Malfoy (Nee Black) Both are well know (not exactly for good reasons) Draco is the assistant to the Minister and a former death eater (forced to enter by the late Lord Voldemort) Heturned against the dark side during the second battle of Hogwarts. Alexandra is the daughter of Sirius Black and Alendra Lestrange (both deceased, she is known for being the only Spy for Albus Dumbledore to survive the war. She is very close with her brothers, especaly Sirius who is rumpured to be dating her best friend Elizabith._

_Alendra placed first in the first challenge with a score of thirty-eight and a very impressive time of seven minuites to collect her clues. She is the most underestimated champion in the tournament because of her size and the fact that she is a female. But the young witch is said to be the best in her year and one of the brightest minds Hogwarts has seen in a while, she achieved all O's on her O.W.L's and has expressed intrest in becoming an Auror. Her impressive score and time has had many people rethinking their decesions to place her in last in the standings._

_Alendra is good friends with most people, including fellow champion Igor Krum. She has a close relationship with the Weasley's and the Potter's. She is currently in a relationship with James Sirius Potter, a seventh year Griffindor, he is the oldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter. She is also close with Ravenclaw Claire d'Entriment, and most of the Slytherin house. She has total support from her school, and with standings and amazing skill like hers has the respect of the Wizarding world, that is following the Tournament. She has an eleven inch wand made of Holy and Phonex ashes. She loves animals especaly birds, and her patronus is a Phonex. Althought she is still in the hospital wing she is expected to wake up soon._

I looked at Elizabith. "Best in my year? Amazing skill? Respect of the wizarding world? Brightest minds Hogwarts has seen in a while? What kind of people was she talking to?"

"Allie, come on. You are the best in our year, you have amazing skill, and come on you beat the time of the Headmasters of the most respectible schools in Europe thats bound to gain some respect, she interviewed your father, Claire, Me, your brothers. She also interviewed all of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students," Elizabith smiled at me.

"Well dispite my two day nap I think its bed time. Night Chipmunk," I smiled and drew my curtins with my wand.

Sleep came fast and it was (thankfuly) dreamless.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it... I did. The next chapter will probably be the Yule ball :o so if there are any couples you would LOVE to see or any ideas you bright people have for the second challenge please dont hesitate to say it... Review please, it makes me happy-R<strong>


	8. Chapter 8:Fun, Games, Death

**Here we are chapter 8! woah, so please enjoy, then since you like it so muh Review! kthanks XD**

* * *

><p>The banners hangng in the Great hall had been green and sliver since I place first in the challenge. I found this out at breakfast on the friday after I woke up. I walked into the great hall with Jane and Elizabith (who got along really well). The entire school (minus most of the durmstrang and beauxbetons) stood up and clapped.<p>

I had not yet seen Xavier so when I sat down at the Slytherin table he stared at me shocked. I looked diffrent, eveyone in the hall stared in shock, but Xavier knew I would never willingly chop eleven inches of my hair off. I found that I looked more like my mother and less like my father by day. My hair seemed to be lighter then the boys now.

"What happend?" He said, his eyes wide.

"My hair was scortched or something, I dont know. But I like it. Its a change," I smiled and hugged him tightly. He went back to the other end of the table to sit with his friends.

"So your dating Sirius?" I asked Elizabith when I started to eat my toast. She choaked on her pumpkin juice, and flushed bright red.

"No! I dont know where she got that from, but she got Claires house wrong, Twice. It says shes from Ravenclaw."

"Oh my, she sure has the best facts out there,"

"Atleast you dont have your bestfriends brother writtin in the paper as your love intrest," She frowned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well thats because your brother is like ten."

Elizabith had one younger siblings and one older one, Mary was twenty two and just gotten married and moved to Spain. Kyle was almost eleven, he was more excited to come to Hogwarts then any kid I know. He and Sebastian would be in the same year.

"Speaking of that I need to pick him up a birthday present next time were in Hogsmead. So tomorow," She began describing the lessons I had missed. I would not have to re-do the assignments I missed because of the cercumstances in which I was in the Hospital wing for. Elizabith and Sirius had run a practice with Jane playing chaser (she was the best after Albus, Knott and Sirius) and Sirius as Seeker.

After breakfast Elizabith and I had a free lesson so we worked on the orbs, getting no further in figuring them out.

I could not figure them out, they frustrated me. I could not understand them, from what I had heard neather could Igor. He and Stephen had been trying just as hard as Elizabith and I were. At every free chance we got Elizabith and I tried to break open the orbs. We used every spell we could think of.

Snow began to fall, Ravenclaw lost to Hufflepuff (180-40 Claire caught the snitch) the Yule ball loomed closer, and still I was unable to open any of the orbs. The second challenge was on the third of March, and I had no idea what I had to do.

Two days before christmas and I was about ready to bang my head off a wall. The common room was quiet and only my brothers,Albus, Jane and Elizabith were in there so I sat on the floor playing with the gold orbs like a kitten. Hitting them with spells and chazing after them.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" I asked when when I put them away for the third time that evening.

"Well im going with Jane, you?" Albus smirked.

"What about you Scorp?" I raised my eyebrows at him, he flushed.

"Rose," He looked at me sheepishly.

"Rose... Rose, my cousin Rose?" Albus asked.

"Yes, that Rose," Albus chuckled and smiled at Scorpius.

"Whp are you two going with?" Jane asked Elizabith and Sirius.

"No idea," Elizabith shrugged and yawned. "Im going to bed. Night," She streached and made her way to our dormatry. Jane and Albus went to bed not long after, leaving me and my brothers alone in the room.

"Xavier is so Jealous that he cant go," Sirius said.

"I know, most of the kids in third year or younger are. They were talking about not letting fourth years in, unless asked of course, but they decided against it," I looked at my brothers, identical and so diffrent at the same time.

"Maybe you should ask Elizabith, I know you like her," Scorpius winked at Sirius.

"Who did you get the magic flowers for?"

"No one, night," He hurried to the dorm he shared with Albus, Scorpius, Justin McCnair and Liam Finnigan.

"Good night Allie," Scorpius messed up my hair before following our brother to his room.

After watching the fire for a moment I went to my room. Elizabith was sitting on her bed, abesently twirling her wand. Making a shower of pretty pink sparks.

"Your going to catch you curtains on fire," I said as I changed.

"Oops, do you have your dress robes?" She asked.

"Of course, Mum sent me it just after I was chosen. Want to see it?"

She smiled and nodded. I went to my trunk and pulled out the silver dress from my trunk. "Its like the one Mum wore."

"Its so pretty."

"Do you have one?"

"Uh huh. Wanna see it?" She smiled brightly when I nodded and moved to her trunk.

She pulled out a green dress. The top had sparkles going from her shoulder to her hip. The dark green of the dress would make her eyes seem even greener.

"Kole Blaise still doesnt have a date maybe you could go with him? Or Fred Weasley or someone," She frowned when I said both of those names.

"I dont want to go our with Fred Weasley, or Blaise. I cant stand Blaise," She put her dress back in her trunk and sat on her bed. Her dark eyebrows were furrowed.

"Who do you want to go with?" I sat on my bed and looked at her.

"I dont know, just not someone who annoies the hell out of me," Her eyes looked sad, "Maybe i'll ask Xavier."

"Not funny," I smiled at my best friend,"The sad thing is he probebly would like that. I think he has a crush on you," I winked at her.

"Not funny. Dont you have rounds tonight?" She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh bloody hell..." I jumped up and grabbed a sweater. "Thanks, I forgot," I hurried to the entrance hall. James was leaning against the newl poast.

"Sorry , I forgot," I smiled at him. He returned it and held his hand out.

He lead me a diffrent way but I didint mind, I just followed him around looking for anything out of ordnary. He stopped outside the defence against the dark arts classroom. I had been avoiding this corridor for the last month. It was filled with mistletoe and there always seemed to be a guy waiting under them (I have pushed more then one second year under the mistletoe)

James took my hands and smiled down at me, his smile was easy going and nonchalont, but his eyes held more, his blue eyes were burning like the fire in the goblet.

"What is it?" I couldnt help but ask.

"Mistletoe,"He said simply. He jirked his head up. I saw a small clump of mistletoe.

I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. I dont know how long we stood there in the middle of the sixth floor corridor, but I wouldnt have been suporised if it had been days, just filled with stars.

"Look'ie here! Ickle Potter and Champion Malfoy," Peeves called from neerby

"Way to ruin a moment Peeves,"I turned to look at the ghost behind me.

"I am just here to tell you that Professor Creevey is on his way here," Peeves winked then flew away.

James lead me back down to the main floor. "Goodnight Allie," He kissed my forehead and I turned towords the dungons. "Wait, Alendra will you go to the ball with me?" He asked. He looked like he was unsure.

"Of course James," I messed up his messy hair then kissed him again. He looked relaved. "See you tomorow," I winked then went to my dormatries.

When I got back I saw Jane and Albus sitting on the coach snogging. I stood there for a good seven muinites, arms crossed waiting for them to ealise I was there. Finaly I just cleard my throat, they jumped apart.

"Good night you two," I winked then went to my room. Elizabith was asleep when I got back to my room. I smiled and crawled into my own bed.

"Allie! Come get some breakfast," I felt a pillow collide with my head and groaned.

"Five more muniites mommy," I muttered. I rolled off my bed anyway and got dressed.

We walked down to the great hall with Sirius and Xavier. The great hall was even more beautiful now then i'd ever seen it. The twelve giant trees, that Hagid had hand delivered, were beautifuly decorated, they sparkled brightly everytime any bit of light touhed them, silvery and gold garlands were wrapped around almost every solid objet. The slytherin banners were still hanging in the great hall, mistletoe was hung EVERYWHERE.

"Tomorow's christmas!" Xavier said brightly, he held my hand until we reached the table, and then he went to sit with his friends Lindon Blaise and Peire Mcclaggen.

"Your little brother is verry excited?" Stephen asked when I sat in front of him and Igor.

"He is, is Leanne excited?"

"Leanne is verry excited, as are Maya and Callie," Stephen smiled.

"This is my first christmas away from home," I said

"Mine too," Igor smiled. "Do you guys have dates for the yule ball?"

"Yes, im going with James."

"I dont yet," Elizabith frowned. "Do you?"

"Yes, I am going with Lil-eley" The way he said Lily made me smile.

"Isnt she younger then you?"Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius Malfoy, she is three years younger. Do you have a date?"

"Not yet, but I will tonight," Sirius winked and took his toast with him.

"I have a date not that anyone cares," Stephen shoock his head.

"Who are you going with Stephen?" Igor asked.

"Pera Patil," He smiled and looked back at the Ravenclaw table where Pera Patil sat with Maya and Callie Draile.

"She is very pretty,"Igor elbowed him in a playful way. It was hard to believe tht I could sit here and joke with my compition, that and that he would be attending the ball with my boyfriends little sister.

Sirius ran back into the great hall, "Allie, can you get some of your friends to come have a snow ball fight with me and Scorpius and Albus?" Sirius looked at me smiling brightly.

James, Albus,Lily and most of the other Weasleys cameand stood bhind Sirius. "Please Allie," James gave me a puppy dog face. I looked at Elizabith, then at Stephen and Igor. At three nodded happly. They wanted to be included.

"Why not," I shoock my head when they cheered. We got a lot o strange looks from the other tables.

I hurried over to the Hufflepuff table. "Come join the snowball fight, we've got all the Weasleys half the Durmstrangs and a few Beauxbatons are gonna participate," Claire looked at me like I was crazy.

We all went and got our coats and hats then we had the biggest snow ball fight I have ever seen. After a half hour the twenty of so we had, had atleast trippled. Cassandra and Alexandra and all of the Durmstrangs had joined. The poor Beauxbatons girls had to borrow some coats from some of the Ravenlaws. At some point Hagrid came out and threw some quaffle sized snowballs around.

It was strange that three schools that were compeating against each other could come together and have fun, withought anyone baing left out. At lunch time we went in and ate, most of us came back outside after we ate. We went back inside by three, soaking wet and laughing.

James and I took our time doing rounds, we exchanged shrunken versions of our presents, we would give them out to their owners in the morning.

"Sometimes I wish I had been sorted into Slytherin, mayby I would have gotten you earlier," He said as we walked throught the hall hand-in-hand.

"No, I would have hurt you, or switched to Durmstrang. I couldnt stand you," I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well in that case; I still wish we could be together more often," We reached he bottom of the stairs and he pulled me into a hug.

I was about to say something about my probable killing him when I heard light bells and a giggle. I looked up to see Peeves and the Helena Ravenclaw floating over us Peeves was holding a few bells and mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas James," I smiled and kissed him lightly before skipping off to the dungons.

"Mistletoe" I muttered to the wall.

Most of the Slytherins under the fourth year had left, except two or three, like Xavier and his two friends Leo and Daniel. The common room was filled with people wrapping final presents. Neather Jane or Elizabith were in here so I went to my room and found Jane, Albus, Xavier, Sirius, Scorpius, and Elizabith sitting in here laughing and adding the final presents to the big pile in between mine and Elizabith's beds.

"Oh, did I forget to put the gendre blaocking charm back up?" I asked innicoently when I sat becide Sirius and Xavier on my bed.

"I guess you must have sister deerest... Forgetful you,"Sirius winked and messed up my hair.

I enlarged the presents James gave me and added them to the pile. Soon the boys and Jane left and took the ords from my trunk.

I was rolling them around and was reminded of balloons and plastic balls that Muggle children played with. "Can you do me a favour Chipmunk?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" She sat up and looke at me.

"Can you go ask Sirius for the Princes's book?" She looked confused but nodded.

Sirius had been studying Severas Snapes potion book, the one my mother had given me.

I started to tap them, I heard a hollow noise. The clues were inside!

I tapped at them and tried to break them with light cracking spells for fifteen muinites. Elizabith had been gone for twenty muinites before I gave up and walked into the common room.

I saw Sirius and Elizabith standing under some mistletoe... Snogging.

"My my my... So I take it the reporter was right. Could'a told me," I leaned against the wall and stared at them.

"Allie!" Sirius jumped back and looked from me to Elizabith.

"I'll go get the book myself, go back to snogging my best mate," I winked then went towords Scorpius's room.

The fact that girls were allowed in guys rooms but guys weren't allowed in girls rooms always confused me. Like girls werent as bad as guys sometimes, I knocked on the door and someone called "come in"

"I need the book,"I walked to the foot of Scorpius's bed, Liam Finnigan and Justin McCnair looked at me suprised by my showing up at ten thirty on christmas eve.

"Here," He threw me the book and said goodnight.

"Night Scorp, night boys," I winked and waked.

I closed the door and heard, "Jesus you sister is hot," From Justin, I heard a thump then an "oww"

I smiled as I made my way to my room, Sirius sat in the common room staring at the green fireplace. "Night little brother," I smiled at him then went to my room.

Elizabit sat on the floor in front of my bed playing with the orbs. When I walked in she looked up and flushed.

"If you don't like it then I wont go with him," Her green eyes were wide and nervous.

"I don't care if you date my brother, I figured you would eventual. I always guessed Scorpius... But think I figure it out," I sat down becide her.

"Really? How?" She looked relieaved and excited.

"Well I was tapping it and It sounds hollow. So that lead me to think of those muggle toys that break open and have a suprise in it, the clue isnt on the orb its in it. I have to break it," I searched throught the book and looked for some spells or something that might help. After trying anything that might work including _"Sectemsempra"_ the orbs were still together.

I stood up and threw one of the orbs our of agner not expecing anything to happen, boy was wrong. It shattered, threre was a paice of parchment covered in gold dust where the orb used to be. I looked down at Elizabith. We shamshed the other orbs and put the four peices of parchment together and looked at it.

It was compleatly blank. I groned, magiced it thgether and our into the book. Elizabith and I went to bed after that.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Someone slammed a pillow over my head.

"Ugh, Im up im up, what do you want?"

Xavier sat becide me on my bed, Sirius was sitting becide Elizabith, Scorpius, Albus and Jane. They were staring at me expentantly. I looked at the clock on my wall. Nine. They let me sleep in. I smiled and gestured for them to join me around the little tree Elizabith and I had put at the foot of our beds.

We took turns openeing our presents. Sirius and Scorpius had given me a set of books about the diffrent subjects I loved most. Elizabith had gotten me a broom service kit Albus had given me a bag of sweets, Xavier had given me the cutest stuffed panguin that could walk around and cast a happy charm.

we had all finised opening our presents and the boys and Jane took their presents to their rooms. Elizabith was stairing at the beautiful multicoloured flowers that kept changing and growing (they were from Sirius).

I noticed a small red and gold wraped rectangle on my bed._ To Alendra_ was written in a neet handwriting. I pulled the paper off and opened the velvet box that was inside.

"Oh.. My... God..." I found myself staring at a thin silver necklace that had silver lines hanging from it like icesickles, on the icesickles were little green emralds. Silver and Green.

There was a little note in the lid._ Happy Christmas Allie,love the broom servicing kit! It matches your dress!- James_

"Do you like it?" Elizabith smiled at me brightly. I nodded and put the necklace with my other presents.

We got dressed and went to breakfast. I gave James one of those jump-tackle hugs that got a lot of strange looks. After breakfast we went back to our common rooms and just did nothing until lunch, after lunch we did the same until about six.

At that time Jane, Elizabith and went into my room to get ready.

Jane had a dark blue dress and we curled her hair. Even thought she was in heals Elizabith was still shorter then me and Jane. After the two hours that we spent getting ready I looked in the mirror and was not looking at the person I had been three months earlier.

My hair was short and curled, I had a scar on my cheek and temple. My hair was much lighter, Elizabith put makeup on me and made my eyes look greener then they were. My dress robe was long and a dull silver. It wasnt sparkly and it wasnt grey. It was in between.

Sirius, Albus and Scorpius were waiting for us in the common room. Cassandra and Alexndra walked down with us. Both of them were going with Durmstrang students. James was standing with Igor, Lily, Ashton and Claire. The champions and their dates.

Lily had her red hair half pulled back half curled, her robes was black and didnt clash with her hair or red necklace. Claire looked stunning, in robes of gold. She smiled happly and kept glancging up at her date, who towered over her.

Sirius had an arm wraped tightly around Elizabith, Lily kept looking from James to Igor.

"Okay Champions over here,"Professor Creevey called. We made our way throught the crowd to just becide the open doors.

"Everyone will enter then you will, with your partners."

The doors to the great hall opened and the students started to file in. I wondered what this ball would have been like for my parents. Mum would have gone with George weasley(her boyfriend at the time) Dad would have been with Pansy Parkingson, they would have been with the doezens of students watching as the chmpions entered.

When all the students were in Professor Creevey gestured for us to follow. I was in front becide James, who was smiling nervously. The house tables had been removed and replaced with small circular tables. Professor Knight was wearing robes of jet black, he smiled down at me and the other champions as we neered the head table. Madame Mariska looked spectular with robes of ruby red and a matching bow in her hair, Professor Laurel had trimmed his beird and was also wearing black dress robes (like most to the males in the room)

Mr Chars and a younger man with messy black hair sat in the fourth and fifth seats at the table, the man pulled out a chair becide him and looked at me carefuly. He looked so femilar but so diffent at the same time. James and I sat down and I clued in... I was sitting next to Harry Potter, my boyfriends father.

"Hello Miss Malfoy," He held his hand out for me to shake, I saw the scar on his forehead.

"Please call me Alendra... Mr Potter," I smiled nervously then shot a look at James who was staring at his father in shock.

"Harry," He smiled then looked at his son, then his eyes flased across the table to Lily who was laughing with Igor. From what I could tell she looked like her mother.

"What are you doing here Dad?" James asked.

"I am here as a guest, Fleur and Krum are here also," Harry looked pointadly to his right to the beautiful woman with silvery blonde hair, she was laughing and smiling with Madame Mariska. The at the serious looking man next to Igor, who looked exactly like him.

"Its nice to meet you Mr... Harry, my parents ahve talked about you before," I picked up my menu and choose said 'Beef stew'

"Oh really, how is your mother?"

"She's good, she is with my brother."

"I went to school with your Mother and Father, ant say I was the best of friends with your father but your mother was very nice to everyone," Harry smiled gently.

"My father said that he and you hated each other, to put it lightly," Harry chuckled.

I looked at Fleur, I could see where Dominique and Louis got their looks. Maya and Callie looked like her very much, so I guessed that her sister, Gabrelle, must look like her. Igor was laughiing with his son and Lily.

When everyone had eaten Professor Knight stood up and asked everyone to do the same, when everyone stood up he waved his hand and the tables woshed to the walls. He waved his hand again and a raised platfourm appeared on the right had side. A bunch of insturments appeared on it.

Three men and Two women walked onto the stage, the Silver Phonex's, one of the most popular bands today. They were applauded widly. Suddenly all the lights floating over the tables went out.

I lead James on to the dance floor, Igor Lilly, Ashton and Claire joined us. Ashton looked down at Claire nervously and said "I em sorree, I em not ze best at zis dancing thing," He smiled sadly. "Its okay," Claire muttered back.

The Silver Phonex's struck up a slow sweet tune, James began to lead me in a slow dance.

"I didnt know you could dance," I muttered as we danced.

"Mum made sure to teach us, apparently her partner almost broke a few of her toes," James cuckled.

More people walked on to the dance floor taking some of the attetion off us. Fleur was lead on to the floor by Harry, Madame Mariska followed, being lead by Professor Knight. Soon most of the dance floor was filled with people dancing with the music. I saw Elizabith and Sirius, Rosie and Scorpius. Albus and Jane.

When the band struck the last note everyone stopped and clapped. They then struck up a faster song. We continues to dance for a while, then James lead me to the rose garden that was outside the doors. There were hundreds of fairy lights glittering amongst the roses.

We passed a Beauxbatons girl and a boy who looked bemused to be sitting with her. James lead me to a stone bench.

"Have I told you that you look wonderful?" He asked.

"I think you just have," I smiled. Then he kissed me, I was slightly suprised but didnt mind (seriously who would?)

We stayed out there for a little while, be soon we made our way back inside. We passed Claire and Ashton, they didint notice us. They were half hidden in the leaves, snogging.

We danced some more then before we knew if Professor Knight made an announcement that this would be the last song, before it was time to retire.

We danced the final song, then we said our good-byes to our partners. Claire kissed Ashton enthuasticly under a clump of mistletoe, there were a few catcalls and some glares from jealous girls. I kissed James then followed my brothers and Elizabith to the dungons.

We said good bye to the boys then Elizabith and I went to our room. Elizabith was sitll flushed as we got changed into our pajymas. I sat on my bed and smiled at my friend. She returned my smle sheepishly.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Elizabith gasped. "Alendra..." She pointed to the sopt over my head. I turned around and saw what she was ponting at.

Written on the wall in red, what im hoping was ink, was _"Alendra Malfoy, the oldest of the Malfoy trators, you will parish in the challenge you so foolishly took on. Death will strike you from the pages of history, making way for the greatest dark lord ever. One...Two... Gone..._

I looked at Elizabith her face a mask of horror, again I opened my mouth to speak, but something with the force of a train hit me, the last thing I remember before going unconcious is a scream, someone hitting me, and the words _Mort arrive maintenant_... Death arives now...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun...Dun...Dun... Cilff hanger? I think so. Hope yo enjoyed. Its longer then I thought it would be, the next chapter will be up as soon as I write it! Keep reviewing, it makes me happy, also if you have ANY ideas for the second challenge or eben the clue would be greatly appeaciated... I got nothing ... Review Please! XD - R<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: James coping

**Finaly clapter 9! I just couldnt figure out what to write... But I did it. This is in James's point ove view.. Its diffrent, if you like it maybe i'll do more.. Reviex XD**

* * *

><p>James P.O.V<p>

"What happened to her?" I asked again, hoping to get a straight answer this time.

Professor Knight looked at me, studying me carefuly. "She was attacked in her dormatry. After the ball. She is still unconcious and looks like she will remain that way for a little bit," He spoke so calmly that it feaked me out.

Alendra, my Alendra had been attacked. She was in a coma, and didnt look like she would wake up soon. I was about to open my mouth when there was a knock on Knight's office door.

"Enter" He said.

A tall man with a pointed face and pale blond hair walked in, the woman at his side had dirty blonde hair. They could only be Draco and Alexandra Malfoy.

"Knight. What happened?" Mrs. Malfoy demanded.

"Take a seat Alexandra, Draco. I was just explaning it to James," He gestured to me. They sat in the chairs becide mine and looked at Knight as intently as I was.

"Written on her wall was _Alendra Malfoy, the oldest of the Malfoy trators, you will parish in the challenge you so foolishly took on. Death will strike you from the pages of history, making way for the greatest dark lord ever. One...Two... Gone_"

"Who, Knight. Who?" I saw Dracos hand twitch to his forearm.

"No idea Draco. But we will figure it out. Her roomate, Elizabith. She was also attacked. She was stunned and has no clue who did it. The person had to know your daughter very well, or at least know what house she was in," He paused, "Can you think of anyone?"

They looked at eachother. "No, everybody loves Alendra."

"Okay, send me an owl if you think of anyone. James will take you to the hospital room to see her. Madame Lere is taking care of her, with the help of Madame Mariska," Professor Knight made a dismissing gesture and Draco and Alexandra followed me from his office.

"So, your dating Alendra?" Draco asked, his hard gaze was staring me down.

"Ye...Yes Sir," He was intimadating.

"Draco," Alexandra hit him gently. "Don't scare the poor boy. Nice to meet you James. Alendra is quite taken with you," She held out her hand. I shuck it.

"Be careful with..."

"Don't worry Sir, Sirius, Scorpius, Elizabith, Edward Knott, Claire d'Entrimont, Xavier and Cassandra all gave me the hurt-her-and-i'll-maim-you-boy speach, I know very well that if I ever hurt her I will be killed,and brought back seven times over," I smiled weakly.

"Very well then. How's your father?"

"He's good. He and mum are on holiday in Switzerland."

Draco nodded his head, we reached th Hospital Wing. Alendra had been attacked two days ago but he wouldn't talk to me until today.

Madame's Lera and Mariska stood by a bed neer the end. Elizbith, Sirius, Scorpius and Xaver were all around the bed.

"Mum," Xavier hurried forward to hug his mother.

"Hello Xavier honey. Sirius, Scorpius," She hugged her sons, then Elizabith.

"Hello Alexandra. I can't say i'm 'appy to see you again, under zees cercumstances," Madame Mariska said.

"Hello Lee, you look well. How is she?"

Madame Mariska shoock her head sadly. "We don't know what zay did to her, so we dont know how to fix it. At zis point were just "oping time vill 'elp her."

"Well I want for you to contact me the second there is change," Alexandra stood becide her daughter.

I took a seat becide her, she looked so diffrent now. Her hair was short and choppy. She had a scar on her temple and cheek, her eyes were closed. She looked somewhat peaceful. But she was scary pale, and she was breathing so shallowly it looked like she wasnt breathing at all.

I watched her, she didnt move. I took one her hands, it was cold. I wanted to hurt the person who did this to her. I wanted revenge for the small girl that lay on the bed. I didn't realise when Alexandra and Draco left, but not long after Sirius and Scorpius lead me down to the great hall.

I sat becide Sebastian and Fred. Both of them knew better then to ask me anything or really try to include me in convorstions. After I ate I went up to my dorm to do the homework I had been neglecting.

I was almost done when someone droped a daily prophet in front of me. I looked up to see Lily sitting down across from me.

I looked at the front page._ Yule Ball and attack at Hogwarts!_

_The three champions may now just be two. After the yule ball on Christmas day, Hogwarts champion was attacked in her room, as was her dormmate Elizabith Malk. Alendra is still ina coma after being attacked by an unknown person and by an unknown curse. Professor Knight said that she is going to remain at Hogwarts under constant supervision and that she will hopefuly wake up before the second challenge. People who have children at the school are worried, if two seventh years can be attacked without their knowledge, how do they younger students stand a chance. Headmaster Knight says that Alendra was targeted becaise of her parentage, and that security has been tripled on everyone. Also that it had to be someone who is on the grounds, intense searches are being conducted._

_Yule ball:_

_The Yule ball is the ball held at hogwarts for the students who are in their fourth year and older. The champions had their pick of the school who did they choose? Well for the champion from Durmstrange it was Young Lily Luna Potter that caught his eye, a fourth year at hogwarts managed to snare the hunky champion, Lily is four years younger then the champion, she is the youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter. She belongs to the house of Griffindor. As for the Chapion from Beauxbatons,a hogwarts girl was the one to catch his eye. Ashton atended the ball with the seventh year Hufflepuff student Claire d'Entrimont. She plays seeker for her house and is the capitn of the team. She was sean snogging Ashton outside the school. She is a close friend of Champion Alendra Malfoy. The hogwarts champion went with her boyfriend James Sirius Potter, the two were reportadly seen snogging outside the school._

"Wow, you made the paper," I said lifelessly.

"No, they found out about Allie," Lily shock her head and looked at me carefuly. "How is she?"

"She... they dont know when or if she'll ever wake up. They don't know what happened."

Lily nodded then left the table. When I finished my homework I got my broomstick and went down to the pitch for practice. We had a game comming up and after our loss to Slytherin the team was down. The cup had been belonging to Slytherin and Hufflepuff since Alendra and Claire had played seeker. Ravenclaw was usually deadlast by a couple hundred points.

Roxanne, Aruthr and Sebastian are my chasers, Hugo and Fred are my beaters, I have no kaaper and I of course am th Seeker.

"James, we need a Keeper," Roxanne said as we were getting ready.

"I know Rox... I know. Maybe I should have another open trial?"

They all yelled 'No'. "Who was second best?"

"Dude, it was lily," Fred said.

"Of course it was,"Lily said from the doorway. Hugo and Lily were fourth years and were always together.

"Now I feel strange, im the only non Weasley," Sebastian said.

"Wanna play Lil's?"

She just rolled her eyes and picked up her broom, snow was fluttering down gently from the sky. The wind was arctic, but we had the best practice we had ever had.

Krum and Stephen were watching from the stands. Maya was with them. Callie only went outside when she had to, she froze. As did the other Beauxbatons girls. Their uniforms were made of thin silk.

When practice was done I went to the hospital wing to see Alendra. She, of course, was sill just laying there. Madame Lere said there was a chance that she could hear us, and that I should talk to her.

"Lily is on the team, she's really good. Were playing Hufflepuff soon. Hopefuly we can best them, but we never can," I just rambled on like that.

I felt empty at dinner, it was weird looking over at the Slytherin table and not seeing the grnning girl that I had loved for a long time. The girl I had only been ablt to call 'mine' for a short time. The spot next to Elizabith and Sirius was painfuly empty.

Lessons started after Alendra had been unconcious for seven days. Professor Kreel was noticably sad that Alendra was no longer in lessons. She was his favorite student, she was the only one that ever knew what he was talking about, he hated having to explane things again. She always did it.

I took all notes that Alendra would need twice. It was work, but it would save her time when she woke up. I gave the notes I took to Elizabith, she would bring them to her room. She had been out for almost two weeks when Slytherin had thier second match.

They were playing Ravenclaw. Sirius steped up and was captin. They had to make some changes because Alendra wasnt there to play Seeker. Sirius was seeker, Elizabith was keeper as always, Albus, Edward Knott, and Jane Lindon were playing chaser. Jane was dating Albus. Greg Crabb and Lucas Keen were the beeters.

Sirius caught the snitch after ten muinites of the game, putting Slythrin in first place, a close second was Hufflepuff, then was Griffindor, then in last place was Ravenclaw. Thats the same way the house points were, Slytherin had won the house cup for the last seven years. Which is not suprising, they were an extreamly small house, so there were less people to have points docked from.

Everyday I visited Alendra, talked to her, for two weeks. The challenge was fast approaching and the entire school was going mad. She haden't figured out her clue, and she was in a coma. Professor Knigh was having kittens everytime he visied. If she didnt wake up she would place last, and wouldnt have a very good score going into the third challenge.

My quiddich game came three days before the challenge. After the game the pitch would be taken for use of the tournament.

"Okay team. Hufflepuff is extreamly good. What that d'Entrimont running them like an old school elf master they are good. So good luck. Be safe," I said before we went on to the pitch. I had been having trouble keeping focous during practices.

I shoock Claires hand then kicked off. We got a few good shots in in the first few minuites, but I couldnt consintrate on finding the snitch. After about twenty muinites Claire caught it. Without much of a challenge from me. The final score was 110-100.

After the game I of course, went to see Alendra.

As usual I sat down and took her hand. I started to tell her how much I missed her, and how she needed to come back so she could do the challenge, when her eyelids began to flutter.

"MADAME LERE!" She came running just as Alendra opened her eyes.

"Alendra, how do you feel?"

"I...I don't really know. How long was I out?" Her voice was soft.

"Two months darling. The challenge is in two days," Her eyes grew wide.

When Professor Knight and Madame Mariska came in, they kicked me out of the room. But when the curtain was pulled back Alendra was standing up, with the help of Kinght.

"Could you take her to her room?" Knight asked.

"Yes sir," I put an arm around her and lead her to the dungons.

"Do you know who did this?"

"I...I cant remeber James. The last thing I remeber is a tall man with long brown hair and bright, scary orange eyes," I take her right into her dormatry. Slytherin banners and poasters of quiddich players hang on the wall.

On the table becide her bed is a picture of me and her by the lake. Elizabith is on her bed, she jumps up and helps Alendra into her bed.

I hurry to Professor Knights office... I know who did that to her, and why.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I know its shorter then what I usually do, but next one is super long! I think... I also put up a Hunger Games fanfic, that you should check out if you like the H.G series, I think the story is pretty good. Review, it makes me happy XD- R<strong>


	10. Chapter 10:Trials and Fears

**Sorry it has been a while since I last updated, and I'm sorry about that. I made this one good and long ish. The next one has been started and I will update soon... Swear! XD**

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Elizabith demands as soon as James leaves.<p>

"Yeah, im alright. What happened?"

"We were attacked Allie. But do you think you'll be able to do the challenge?" She looks at me, her eyes wide and hopeful. Its clear that the entire school has been awating my aweakning.

"I hope so, I have to work on the clue tomorow, the challenge is the day after tomorow. I have a day to figure out that clue, and I can hardly see straight," I sighed.

"Dont worry," Elizabith started, there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Its me," Sirius walked in and hugged me tightly, then kissed Elizabith then left.

"Short and sweet," I muttered.

''You should get some sleep, i'll wake you up in the morning and half way throught the night to make sure your alright," She looked worried.

"Okay, Thank you."

"You would do the same for me," She shrugged and turned out the lights. I realised how tired I was once it was dark. Elizabith must have decided not to wake me and to just let me sleep through the night becasue I slept soundly.

"Alendra... Alendra, wake up," Elizabith was sitting on the side of my bed staring down at me.

"Hey," I smiled, she looked relieaved, we got dressed and started to the great hall. The Slytherins in the common room clapped when I walked out of my room. I was being half sported by elizabith, because of the cut on my leg that wouldnt heal.

I dont remember it, but Elizabith told me about it as we got dressed. Xavier rushed forward and hugged me tightly. My poor little brother had to deal with me being unconcious for a lot of his first year.

Scorpius and Sirius rushed forward to help me down to the great hall, thats how I made my first appereance since I was attacked, half suppored by my brothers, hardly able to walk. Great champion they have.

Everyone in the hall, including the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students and teachers stood up when I entered and they clapped. I noticed that Professor Bale, the ancient runes teacher wasnt there, but a small woman sat in his place. Then it clicked together, Bale was who attacked me.

His long hair and orange eyes were the last thing that I saw. "Don't worry, I figured it out last night. He's being prosicuited now and is in Azkban," James said quietly from behind me. He hurried over to his table.

After breakfast I went to my room and got the parchment and a quill. I hobbled my way to the memorial trees, one of the bigger ones was the Dumbledore memorial tree, I hoisted myself up onto one of the bigger branches and stared at the parchment.

I thought about everything that my parents had told me about enchanted parchment or books. Then it came to me Tom Riddles diary.

_"Alendra, when I was in my fourth year when the chamber of secrets was opened"_

_"How was it opened?"_

_"Throught a diary, Tom Riddles diary. He used a girl, Ginny Potter to do it. When you wrote in the diary, it would write back, tell you everything you most needed to hear, it was your bestfriend. Thats how she explaned it."_

I put the quill to the paper and wrote. "Alendra Malfoy, Hogwarts champion," The ink dried into the page, and "_What place are you in?" "First"_

_"Your fears you will have to face, to prove your place you will have to fight them. It would be Ridiklus for you to think it will be easy, study your lessons and practice your fights, your frears become realitys."_

"Oh god," I sighed.

"Good luck getting out of the tree," James said from bellow me.

I cast a coushing charm and jumped down, the air softened my fall and I landed lightly on my feet. "Seriously James, im a witch not a Muggle," I winked at him.

"Oh yeah, figure it out?" He asked.

"Yes, what time is it?" I looked around for the first time, the sky was dark.

"An hour before dinner. "

"I have to face my fears and a boggart that Ridikluas wont work on," I showed him the parchment.

"What are your worst fears, how can you defeat them?" He demanded.

"My family being hurt, dementors, dragons, ummm, the killing curse," I looked at him hopefuly.

"I feel likt if your fear is your family being hurt then you may have to hurt them, you know how to do a Patronus, dragons simple enough, you can deal with those. Killing curse, it wont be an actual one you will just have to let it hit you. Any more?"

"Deep water, specificly water that I dont know what it holds."

"Hmmmmm, you may have to deal with some water creatures, or swim with them," He took my hand and started to lead me back to the castle.

"James, do you think you could give me a hand to the hospital wing?" Walking still hurt and I didnt think I could make it up to the hospital wing on my own.

"Of course," He looked at me wearly.

I realised how I would look to everyone; like someone who was very badly injured and could hardly walk, someone who was twitchy and jumpy. I looked weak.

James brought me to Madame Lere, who was sitting in her office. "What can I do for you dear?" She asked when I knocked on her door.

"My leg, is there anything we can try?, I need to be able to walk and run and jump for tomorow."

"I dont know what he did to you, no magic that myself or Lee have tried will work. The cut keeps opening up," She looked at me sadly.

The door was still open and there was a small knock. A girl, seventh year Ravenclaw stood there. "Im sorry to have been evesdroping, but I think may know what may be able to help you," She took a few tentative steps in.

"Whats your idea Maggie?"

"Sittches, Muggle stitches. I just might keep the cut closed and stop the bleeding."

"Thats an amazing idea!" Lere said.

James looked at Madame Lere wearly. "Do you know how to do that?"

''No... I dont..." She bit her lip.

"I do," Maggie said quietly. I wanted to hud ger then, she may have just saved my butt in tournament.

"Would you?" I looked at her hopefuly.

"Sure."

"James, go get Kinght, quickly," Madame Lere said. James nodded and hurried from the hospial wing,

Maggie was in some of my classes but we had never really talked. She was good friends with Maya. I'm pretty sure she was a muggleborn. She was very pretty, she had long blonde hair and was always very quiet. I think she wanted to be a healer.

Professor Knight returned without James. He looked at Maggie hopefuly.

"How do you know how to do muggle stitches?" Knight asked.

"My parents are Muggle doctors, its just something I learned," She shrugged.

"Well summon anything you need," Knight encouraged.

She summoned some medical thread and a needle in a package. Also a bottle of something called rubbing alchol. She directed me towords one of the un occupied beds. The cut was just bellow my knee.

"Okay, you wont feel a thing i'll cast a numbing charm."

Madama Lere and Professor Knight stood becide her and watched her carefuly. The cut seemed to be getting worse, and was more like a gash or sword slice. "Meka, its getting worse. I don't know whats wrong," Madame Lere wispered.

"Nor do I. We will wait until after tomorow, if it gets worse we'll sent her to St Mungos," Madame Lere nodded and watched as Maggie poured some of the strong smelling stuff on my leg.

When she was done Lere studied her work carefuly. The cut was closed and wraped in a bandage. Professor Knight told us to head down to dinner.

"You are a genius, and a lifesaver," I said as we made out way to the great hall.

"Its not a big deal. I've just heard of Muggle stitches being used to treat snake bits and figured why not give it a try," She shrugged.

"Well I owe you, if you ever need anything. At all, name it and i'll make it happen," She laughed at that, but I was being serious. I couldnt be bleeding all over the place during a challenge.

We went to our seprate tables.

"How are you?" Igor asked when I sat down.

"Better, have you figured it out?" I couldnt be the only one to have figured it out.

He shoock his head, "No, I have not. I dont know how to open the orbs," He looked at me with nervous eyes.

I bit my lip, should I tell him how to open them, or be the only one who knows what were up against. "Stephen do you know if Ashton has it?" Igor asked.

"He doesnt. He's a mess aording to Callie."

"Do you have it?" Igor asked me.

The parchment folded in my pocet suddenly felt very heavy. I shrugged, "I have an Idea but I think its wrong."

Elizabith looked at me, she could tell that I was lieing. Was it really fair? Of course not, but the point of this tournament was to bring prede to the school, not help others. "Maybe you should try using things other things then magic to open then," I shrugged.

Elizabith smiled and chuckled. I just gave away my lead. What was wrong with me, maybe Bale did some actual damage. I just helped my compition.

I was so tired, I just wanted to go to sleep. Elizabith wanted to go over some spells and a patronus but after a few simple spells I was asleep on my feet. The challenge was at ten.

After what felt like muinites of sleep Elizabith was calling my name. "Yes chipmunk?" I groaned.

"Oh its wonderful to hear that again, but its time for breakfast. The challenge is two hours."

I put on the same thing I had woren for the first challenge (which had magicly appeard at the foot of my bed with a 'wear me' not on it.

Xavier took my hand as we walked down to the great hall. The stitches seemed to be holding up, my knee felt loads better. The Ravenclaws once sat far away from the Beauxbatons, the same with the Slytherins and the durmstrangs, breakfast was quiet, a few people came over and wished me luck.

"Go to the quiddich pitch at nine thirty," Professor Kreel said just before I left. Sirius's watch said that it was eight thirty. We went back to the common room, to practice a few spells that could help. Since I was afraid of Dementors they helped me with patronus's.

Soon it was nine fifteen and I decided to head to the pitch. The sun was hidden by thick grey clouds that looked like they held rain. The air was cool. Igor was walking just ahead of me, we both aknoledged the others presence but prefured to walk alone.

Professors Laurel and Knight, Madame Mariska and Mr Chars stood in the middle of the pitch. There was no noticible change. We waited for Ashton to make his appearance. Students had started to fill the stands before he finaly showed up.

"Nice of you to show up Mr Greene," Chars said when he ran to our side.

"Okay, as you know Miss Malfoy is in first place, followed by Mr Krum followed by Mr Greene. Alendra, you being in first will be able to choose the order in which you go. Mr Krum you have the option to watch if you are not first, Ashton you will not be offerd such a chance," Professor Knight said.

We all nodded. "Whats the order?" Chars asked.

Igor had figured it out, I could tell by the relaxed look in his eyes, Ashton had not. "Ashton then Krum then myself," I said quietly. Ashton looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"Okay, Krum, Malfoy go take seats becide the judges. We will join you in a second," Chars said quickly.

I ddnt like him, he creeped me out. There was just somethig about him that gave off a stay away for your life vibe. Igor and I made out way to the stands. There were a few seats marked off for judges, we sat on eather side of those seats.

"I told him what you told me, he didnt just didint guess at the parchment part," Igor muttered. he judges joined us leaving Ashton in the middle of the pitch.

"Welcome to the second challenge. To compleat this challenge the champions will have to face their fears, with a modified boggart that will not respond to Ridikluas. Ashton now stands in the middle of a magic dome, that prevents his fears from leaving and out sound from reaching him. When the cannon goes, the boggart will be brought out," Professor Knight said in a magnified voice.

The cannon went and Ashton looked around as we all did waiting for the boggart to come attack him. Had I dont the right thing, making him go first when he had no clue what we were suposed to do. Maybe it was the best thing that he just get it over with.

Eather way I cant be bothered with other peoples challenges. Ashton was now staring at a giant spider.

He was not taking it well, he was frozen to his place, unable to move away orto grab his wand. Madame Mariska sighed deeply, the look on her face said that she wished that she had another person for her champion. After maybe seven minuites Ashton finaly raised a shaky hand and a jet of dark green light flew at the spider.

It turned into smoke and refourmed into a giant snake. He once again froze. Madame Markisa looked like she wanted to burry her head in a hole. It takes Ashton less time to figure out how to kill the snake.

Dementors, a giant green dragon,a giant, a pigion and a wolf follow. By the time he has finished he looks distraught and like he wants to cry. Anybody would, he just had to face all of his worst fears.

"Krum, head down," Professor Knight muttered when no more fears appeared. Igor nodded and started towords the pitch.

"Ashton Greene everyone," He waved wearly at the cheeing crowd. The teachers and Chars paused for a moment to think over their schores before sending up the letters with their wands.

Professor Laurel sent up a black 6, Mr Chars sent up a green 8, Professor Knight sent up a blue 7 and Madame Mariska sent up a pink 8. 29 out of forty. Not bad, not good but not bad. Ashton came up and took the seat Igor had just vacated. He looked shaken and sad. He was in last place, unless Igor failed misriably he would be in last place going into the final compition.

The cannon went and Igor wated, then the thin layer of smoke that was floating neer the top of the invisibal sphere changed into a Dementor and floated down.

Igor froze, he looked petrified. He stood there staring wide eyed at the dementor. Professor Laurel sighed. Finaly he snapped out of it. Why was he reacting like this, he knew it was a boggart. It changed into a big woman with sharp eyes and a ugly hat.

We all heard Krum wisper, "Moiella Santona... Grandmother." His breathing picked up as the woman raised her wand, glaring at Krum. "Ex..." He was trying to disarm her, but his wand was senting harmless jets of green smoke at her. He cowered in front of her for almost nine muinites before finaly being able to disarm her.

He hurried through the rest of his fears fast. A wearwolf, dragon, a giant wall of fire that he had to let pass over him, a ten foot scorpian, a small bird that made an awful noise. He blasted it out of the sky and then the smoke drifted up to the top again.

"Malfoy," Knight looked at me carefuly, then nodded towords the pitch. I passed Krum as I made my way. "Good luck," He muttered in a shaking voice. He looked to be smoking a bit from the fire wall.

"Igor Krum everyone," I looked back to see his scores.

5 from Chars, 6 from Laurel, 7 from Knight and 7 from Mariska. 25 out of 40. Ashton was looking hopeful. I reached the edge of the bubble like thing, once speped through it all the crowds noise cut off.

I waited for the cannon, but all I heard was a faint jingle like a bell. The smoke moved down slowly before turning into Edward Bale. "You coward," He wispered. His wand started to shoot sparks at me. One touched my skin a burned like acid. I tried to disarm him but it wasn happening, be blocked it. I had to duel him.

The sparks continued to burn my skin. I heard a nervous voice wisper "I dont know whats wrong, he should be disapearing," It was Knight.

There was a spell that poped into my head, " Sectumsempra," Smoke poured from the boggats chest. It tuned into a dragon, then a dementor. Then water started to pour into the dome.

Water was fast up to my knees, waist, chest, neck, then over my head, I looked around under the murkey water for what was going to attack me. I struggled to keepmy head above the rising surface. Just before the water reached the top of the dome something grabbed my foot and pulled me under.

I tried to fight what ever was holding onto me but they were gripping my foot to tightly. Pulling me to the bottom, slowly. My head stated to cloud from lack of oxygen, just before I blacked out I managed to do a silent, wandless, charm that soaked up all the water. I fell to the ground, I knew I wasnt done and I grabbed my wand, ready for the next thing.

I spit out some water and it tasted like blood, that cant be good I thought. Ten people were suddenly advancing at me. They wore all black and had their wands raised. They looked femilar, yet compleatly unlike anything I had ever seen.

One silently shot a curse at me that I barely blocked. Ten on one, fantastic. I cursed under my breath and began to attack. I was only one girl, why did my fears have to be so freeking drastic. They were easy to dule, soon it was just on one. I was tired, dripping wet, in pain, my skin was stinging, and all I wanted was to kill this stupid boggart.

My movements were getting slower, I was gettig hit more often, the boggart seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. Finaly I was desprate, I was going to pass out so I muttered "Ridikluas"

The boggartdisapered into smoke... after it blew up and practicly blinded me with the bright explosion. What the hell did I just do. I wondered aloud.

The dome thing disapeared and Knight summoned the boggart. "Alendra Malfoy everyone," Knight said wearly. They all cheered and clapped brightly, I managed a half-hearted wave ad conjoured a chair. I heard some chuckles when sat down.

The air was cold and it started to rain, just addig to the wetness of me. Professor Laurel shot up a gold 9, Mr Chars shot up a silver 10, Professor Kight shot up a bronze 10, and Madame Mariska shot up an orange 9. Thirty eight out of forty. First place.

Madame Lere rushed to where I sat, she looked me over and sighed. "What kind of bloody compition is this," She muttered. As the stands started to empty she worked on healing all that had gone wrong in my challenge.

James, Albus, Jane, Elizabith and my brothers waited for me. I was practaly dead on my feet. It was dinner time but I went to my room and fell asleep,still in my wet clothes and shoes...

My last thought was scores... In first place me with... 76... in second was Igor with 60 in third was Ashton with 58. They were close, but had a great lead... Maybe I could do this...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I had no idea what to do, but with the help of my amazing helper I came up with that... also I know that its expected that Alendra will do amazing, but seriously, she has almost died in her challenges and in between. I think that deserves some credit... Review, it makes me happy XD -R<strong>


	11. Chapter 11:Acting and Playing

**Hello again! Long time no see! SORRY, I havn't updated in a while... Its christmas/holiday time... Soo i've been buisy doing nothing! Hope you all had fabluas...holidays and if there is anybody still reading, this isnt the best chapter, but I think its got a LOT of funny parts so enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Elizabith was already gone when I woke up, she must have swiched my clothes for pajymas when she got back to the dorm. I would have to thank her.<p>

I got up and got dressed, I was sore and wanted to back to bed, but I had lessons and I had to see what the reporters had written about me. That worried me, what the papers had written. It probably shouldnt. The articles about my attacking were full of sympathy.

I hurried down to the great hall. When I walked in wispered broke out and people pointed at me, everyone looked sympathatic...What in gods name did the article say. I hurried to my spot becide Sirius and Elizabith.

Scorpius handed me a news paper when I sat down, he looked at me sadly and just shock his head.

The front page was a picture of me, it was when I was fighting the men in black. Under it was written: _Here, Alendra Malfoy,Hogwarts champion, Is seen dueling seven maske men during the second triwizard challenge. For article go to b7_

I flipped throught the pages quickly. The pages previous were articles about Ashton and Igor but I would read those later.

Alendra, the only female champion has once again dominated the compation. Dispite the many injurys she has sustained during her year at Hogwarts. The young witch has been attcked by animals, masked men, and even a professor. Professor Amos Bale. Yet she continues to show just how powerful she is.

She has managed to slip by without any real dirt on her...But who is she is the older sister to Sirius and Scorpius Malfoy (16) Xavier Malfoy (11) and Sebastian Malfoy (10). She is the daughter of Alexandra and Draco Malfoy. She's an intelligent Slytherin seventh year, but what is she.

She is the victom of many brutal attack. The attack by Amos Bale was not the first attack the young girl has suffered. When she was twelve, she was the victom of an attack by supporters of the late Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle). They broke into her house late in the evening and a fight broke out and three people were was tortured into unconciousness, and witnessed the murrder of three of her family members.

Weather the attack by Bale was related is unknown, but an anomyous source has released what was written on her wall,"Alendra Malfoy, the oldest of the Malfoy trators, you will parish in the challenge you so foolishly took on. Death will strike you from the pages of history, making way for the greatest dark lord ever. One...Two... Gone..."

What does this mean? Could a new dark lord be on the rise? How is the younge witch involved? We dont have the answers to this, but all we know the threat of another dark lord risng is a deep one. Many people lost family and loved ones, could the girl really be the key to a new dark lord.

Some people believe so, how could someone so powerful not be dark some say. Albus Dumbledore diped into the darker aspects eralier in his life, Tom Riddle, argueably one of the smartest Hogwarts students ever was also the darkest dark lord ever. Many teachers say that the girl is genius.

"So much power in the child of two former death eaters is a bad thing. She could be tempted," One man says. Others agree with his statement.

One thind for sure is that Alendra Malfoy will be closely watched...

I looked up at met the eyes of Scorpius. He looked at me sadly, I groaned. Great just freaking great. Now people thought I was going to become a new dark lord.

We ate breakfast in silence, Elizabith kept shooting me sympathetic glances. After breakfast we went to lessons, people watched me and seemed to be nervous around me. It was pissing me off, I wanted to hit someone by the end of the day. Some of the professors were nervous around me as well.

After dinner I had quiddich practice, I was glad to be back on the pitch. My team wasnt't nervous around me. I was still the same old Alendra to them. After practice Prossor Kreel came and told us that the final matches would be moved up a month. We would play Griffindor on Sunday and if we won we would go on to play Hufflepuff for the cup.

I was fairly confidant that we could do it, bring the cup back to Slytherin, where it had not been in three yers. The house cup practaly belonged to Slytherin this year, Hufflepuff had to many people to have too much of a chance, the Ravenclaws got lots of points for answering question, but often lost them for being know-it-alls.

Time slipped by fairly fast, lessons blurred together, soon it was friday night. I of course had rounds with James. He was, as always, waiting for me at the foot of the stairs.

"Are you okay?"He asked as we walked.

"Yes, things seem to die down pretty fast here. No one is nervous around me, the Slytherins have all written latters to the prophet. We mailed them last night."

"I'm not suprised. You Slytherins were always a go-get'em bunch."

We walked hand in hand as always, I loved being with James, he could calm me down by just being in the same room. "What are you doing for easter holiday?"

"Going home, why?"

"Well Mum wanted me to ask if you were interestd in joining us for easter dinner. Grandma Weasley agreed... When I say you I meen you and your family?"He asked quietly.

I bit my lip, could James's father and uncle Ron push past their diffrences with my father and get along or would it end in desaster. "Are you sure? I meen N.E.W.T's and our familys past?"

"My father and uncle agreed to it, and as for N.E.W.T's you don't have to take them, and i'd probably have better luck studying at home then here. Aunt Hermionie can help me if I need it,"James studied me carefuly, teying to decide what I would say.

"I'll wite mum and dad when I get back to my common room. So much is comming up so fast."

"I know what you mean."

"Quiddich finals, N.E.W.T.'s, the final challenge.. James, we leave Hogwarts in three and a half months. We wont come back, we might never see any of our friends again, except at awkward meetings at the minestry or on platfourm 9 3/4 when we send our children off to school..."

"Calm down Allie, you wont lose touch with Elizabith, or Alexandra, or Me."

"Sorry, but im entilted to at least one mental break down a month."

"Its okay. But will you go to Hogsmead with me tomorow?"

"Sure,"I kissed him lightly then went down to my common room. There was a couras of 'hellos' when I entered, as always.

Elizabith wasn't in the common room so I went to our dorm. She was laying across her bed reading over her homework. "Chipmunk...James invited me to his house for easter dinner,"I floped down on her bed and she droped her parchment.

"What did you say!"She demanded.

"I told him i'd write mum and as if she'd be up to it,"Elizabith jumped up and grabed a peice of parchment and a quill.

". I'll go fetch an owl,"Elizabith hurried from the room.

_Dear Mum+Dad..._

How are things home? How's Sebastian? I miss you guys of course. Things here go on as usual, things were a bit...well people were kinda scared of me for a little while, but the smartened up and realised that i'm still just Alenda.

The second last match is on sunday! We're playing Griffindor, then if we win we play Hufflepuff for the cup! If we lose we play the loser for second or third. Ravenclaw lost again as usual. Hogsmead tomorow! I'm going to send Sebastian's birthday present home tomorow.

I have a purpose in writing this letter, as you know I am dating James Potter. He and his parents decided that the wanted to invite us for easter dinner. I know my father, Ron Weasley and Jame's father havn't exactly gotten along, but please Mum for me. We (Sirius, Xavier and Scorpius especally are very close with the Weasleys and Potters and Drailes.)

I meen don't you want to meet Rose, Scorpiu's girlfriend. Just please push past old grudges and convince dad to go. Please...?

Anyway, think about it. Reply soon! I have to tell James...

XOXO Alendra Narcissa Malfoy

ps... As you know I came in first in the challenge! It's my challenge to lose...

Elizabith was reading over my shoulder, "Great, they will most deffinatlay say yes!"

"Thank you,"I said as I tied the letter to her owl Prinplup's leg. I pushed the small white owl out into the night.

"Would you look over my homework,"She asked quietly.

"If you do mine," She nodded and we exchanged scrols. Thats how we spent out night, going over eachothers homework and revising for exams...Well Elizabith revising and me helping her.

After breakfast the following day we went to get ready for Hogsmead. I liked wearing muggle clothes, robes were always so baggy and dull...Well I wouldnt calll them muggle clothes. Many wizards have taken to wearing them, theres a great shop in Diagon alley.

Elizabith and Sirius went to the three broomsticks immedently but I wanted some more sugar quills and sweets so James and I went to Weasley's Wizard Weezes. A tall man with light teal hair was bwhind the counter, talking to a pretty girl with long silver hair. Vicotrie Weasley, Fleur and Bills eldest.

"Hello James, who's you friend?" Victorie asked when James paid for his things.

"I am Alendra Malfoy,"I said once I put my things on the counter.

They exchanged a look. "Im Teddy Lupin and this is Victorie Weasley,"He smiled, "Soon to be Lupin,"He wispered the last part behind his hand as Vicotrie got a few more sour sugar quills for me.

"Thank's come again to Weasleys Wizard Weezes,"Teddy winked at James as we left.

"Isnt Teddy an auror?"

"Yes, but he's on holiday. Victorie is a healer, who is comming to replace Madame Lere."

"Wheres Madame Lere going?"

"She's pragnent, and can't take the stress anymore. You'r many trips pushed her over the edge,"James said quietly.

"Is Victorie here permanatly?"

"Nope, just for this year."

We entered the three broomsticks and we both froze. James looked down at me, his eyes wide. Sitting at a table together were, Alexandra and Draco Malfoy, Ginny and Harry Potter and Hermionie and Ron Weasley... Oh gosh. Harry waved us over when he saw us.

"Mum, Dad what are you doing here?"James demanded when he took a seat next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Well when I got your letter I wrote Harry and Ron so we could talk,"Mum said.

James looked at me, his eyes wide, his peircing blue eyes were for once was always so confidant, but in the presense of his parents he was nervous.

"Okay. How is this chat going?" I asked finaly.

"We have decided to push past all of our old gruges. Because you and James seem to be so...close,"Ginny survayed me, I found out where James got his paircing stair from.

"Also because Rosie and Scorpius are an item,"Ron added dryly.

"Its nice to meat you Alendra, James has told us all a lot about you,"Hermionie said after a long awkward silence.

"Nice to meat you all as well,''I said quietly.

We sat there for a moment before Harry turned to me. "How bad was it? The aftermath of the news article?"

"Everyone, including some teachers were ervous around me. But because i'm friends with everyone they quickly got over it. Nothing was said or anything."

"Probably because they've seen what you can do to a person,"James muttered, I elbowed him gently and he chuckled. "Oh never mind that Alendra couldnt hurt a fly... unless that fly is six masked men and a few dragons,"James winked at my glare.

''I told you..."Dad muttered to Harry, who nodded.

"What?"James and I said thgether.

"I told him that you two muct be absoultly crazy about eachother for you to write that letter,"Dad smiled.

"Well I know she's crazy, I hope shes crazy about me,"James said.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope, not at all."

"I think we've done prettyy good. They are so much better behaved then we were. Head boy and girl. If i'm correct we all had detetion and points docked at least once a week,"Harry said.

"Maybe you boys, but we certanly didn't. Alendra was head girl in her year,"Ginny said.

"Can we leave now?"James asked.

"Sure,"Harry said quietly.

"Bye."

James and I hurried from the building. "Wasn't that lovely,"James muttered as we made our way back up to the castle. I helped James revise for his exams in the library until dinner.

"Good luck tomorow...Ve are routing for you,"Igor said when I sat down with him at dinner.

Igor and Stephen still continued to seat with us, and we were pretty good friends. I don't know how that works but it did, I was friends with the compitition. Huh.

"Thanks, Griffindor isnt too hard to beat. Everyone but Sebastian is a Weasley."

After dinner we had practice...It was by far the worst practice of the year. My team is luck to be alive after it...

We had just began to fly around, laps when something happened to Elizabith's broom. She lost contorol and rammed into Edward Keen. Sirius and I were able to get both of them righted before they fell to the ground.

As we were passin around the quaffle, Lucas threw it too hard and it hit Albus in the face..breaking his nose. I was able to fit it, but he was very nervous for the rest of the practice.

Then when we were going through diffrent moves and formations, Greg swirved left when he ment to go right and knocked into me, sending me flying. If my broom hadn't been charmed to automaticly go to my side, they would be scraping me off the ground.

Lastly when Lucas and Greg were hitting the bludger around the lost contol of it and it hit, Albus,Sirius,Lucas, and then knocked Elizabith off her broom. She fell backwords through one of the hoops and she had to cling to the enge of it to save herself from falling.

After that we went to the dressing room. I tried an insperational speach. "That was an awful practice, so lets not play like that tomorow, or I am doing another full house trial and none of you will get your spots back. Got it,"The all looked at me nervously and nodded.

After that Elizabith and I did homework then went to bed.

When she woke me up we both hurried to the window... "Thats bloody fantastic. Its pouring!" She said.

"Use your glasses today. I'll charm them to deflect the rain but you'll need to be on 'yer best sight,"I muttered as we got ready.

We got into our unifoums. The whole team always showed up in our unifourm to breakfast the day of a match, it was just a tridition.

Hundreds of owls arrived as we ate. My owl droped off a daily prophet in my lap, and I payed him.

On the side of the front page was written

Two champions in love? Forefitting the tournament! Insider tells all.

I looked up at Igor, "Awww, why didn't you tell me you and Ashton were in love! I would have made you a colourful glittery card," I said dryly as I turned to the scowled at me

An insider tells me that Durmstrang champion Igor Krum and Hogwarts champion Alendra Malfoy are in love and cheeting on their partners! James and Lily Potter were un-avaibal for comment but we have to believe that both are utterly shocked an heart-broken. Igor and Alendra are planning to drop out of the compition and the ring on Alendras finger says that they are engaged! We here at the prophet wish them happy endings, and congradulations to champion by default, Ashton Greene. (Picture above Alendras ring)

The picture above was of my right middle finger, on it was my grandmothers ring.

I looked over at James, me smirked, wined, the mouthed ''Play along" I looked at him curiously, he then mouthed, "Tell Krum to play along." I mothed back okay.

"James says play along. I think were going to put on a show for the great hall. You in?"

"Yes, sings ave been boring,"He turned and nodded at James.

Everything was normal for a while then we heard James. "OH NO!"He jumped up. "Where do you get off stealing my woman!"He demanded, he was barely able to keep in his smirk.

"Et is an obvious answer Potter,''Igor called back.

"Alendra, how could you do this to me?"James asked dramaticly. "Run off and get engaged,"His eyes widened in mock horror.

"The heart wants what the hears wants James,"I called back. Everyone was looking at us like we were all insaine.

"I thought we had something Kid, I...I thought you loved me,"James's voice fake broke. And he covered his face.

"How could you do this to my brother and me?"Lily put her fist to her mouth and droped down next to James, they were both shaking 'with tears'.

"Look what you've done to my family! You two should be ashamed!"Albus jumped up and said.

''Let them be, love is pain,"Jane said.

"Don't you turn on me girl!"Albus said.

"I'll do what I want,"Jane said in mock defiance.

"Why...Allie why..."James said, he gave me a puppy dog look.

"Oh its all a sham, its a cover up for my relationship with..."I flatered, "Fred!" Fred jumped up and nodded.

"Yes cousin, I stole your lady and Igor is just a cover up!"Fred took a few steps towords the door, I met him in the middle, "Oh Alendra," Fred was barely fighting the laughter.

"Fred," The entire great hall was looking at us now.

James jumped up. "Let's duel for her,"He yelled. Everyone was in stiches.

"LETS!" Fred and James wiped out their wands and shot brightly colourse bubbles at one blocked his, but Fred let his hit him and he fell dramaticly to the floor.

I ran at James and he picked me up and swung me around, the he kissed me.

We then turned to face the other students and bowed. Everyone, teachers included clapped and cheered. James kissed me again and we went back to our tabled. "And that people is how you make breakfast enjoyable."

After breakfast we went to get ready for the match. We were soaked before we reached the change rooms. "Okay team, its rough out there, but we are good. We can and will beat them. Its a matter of Slytherin pride! Pride on three...One...Two...Three!"

"PRIDE!" We went out to the pitch after I put a charm on everyone's face so rain would deflect off their faces. It wasnt cheating, I had already asked.

I shock James's hand and we kicked off. The ground was wet and my foot sunk into the mud before I flew up.

I started to circle looking for the snitch. We got a goal in the first few minuites. I couldnt even hear the commentary, the only reason I knew the score was because the comentator kept shooting up the score with his wand.

We had been playing for maybe twenty minuites when I finaly caught sight of it. Poor James was totally blind, his glasses were covered in water. I on the other hand flew fullspeed to the bottom of the pitch. I was about four feet from the ground when I finaly wraped my fongers around the snitch.

Unfortuenatly my broom decided to stop and I went flying face first into the mud...

"AND SHE HAS THE SNITCH!" He yelled when I stood up, everyone cheered and laughed.

We quickly hurred to the the dressing room to clean off. "Great job team! Hufflepuff next week!" We trudged back to the castle just in time for lunch.

After lunch we did homework, and revision andplayed chess until dinner. After that homework then rounds... Not very exciting...

The week passed in the similar fashion, soon we found ourselfs on satuarday at 7, in the dressing room getting ready for the final match of the year.

"The condition is perfect, no sun, no rain. Overcast, bad news is that Edward is in the hospital wing as you know, so we have Jane'y dear to fill in. Who is, just between us a bettwe flier then Edward...So slytherin on three... ONE...TWO...THREE..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

We went out on to the pitch and met the cheers and claps of the people in the stands. There were some 'boo's' from Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws. Slytherins had Griffindor, Slytherin obviously and the Durmstrang.

''Shake hands,"Claire shock my hand, then the whistle went and we kicked off.

I flew high above the pitch and looked for that tiny fleck of gold. I also kept my eye on my players. Jane may have been an amazing flier, but she was small and for some reason had butter fingers. The poor girl was so nervous that she kept droping it.

For every goal we got the got one. Claire was also circling over head, rain started to fall gently after about half an hour. Neather of us could spot it, time passed fast, soon we had been going for two and a half hour.

Suddenly the snitch appeared right next to the hufflepuff goal poast. Claire and both took off, it was just within both of our grasps when it took off. We were hot on its tail. Shoulder to shoulder we chased the snitch around the pitch...

It was running us on a wild goose chase, spinning us in circles. We had the same broom and were the same size so there was no 'smaller person advantage'. It then started to go up and down.

Suddenly it jumped straight up in the air, we followed. Claire almost had her hands on it when it dropped, for some reason going straight down towords the ground I was faster. So when it finaly leveled I was on top of it.

I felt the smooth gold surface in my hand, the wings fluttered against my hand. We had done it...We won.

The final score was 110-220. As a team we did a victory lap, then Elizabith and I did one together.

We hurried to get changed so we could get to the common room. Albus and Sirius had been planning a party for the last week. We were a bit nervous as to what would be behind the wall when we said the password. Albus and Sirius were giddy and excited.

"Golden cup,"I said to the wall, it opened to reveal the slightly green room. Everyone in there cheered when we walked in, Elizabith, Jane and I were lifted on to people's shoulders. If this was after the quiddich championship I couldn't imagain what it would be like if I won the tournament.

I shut the party down at one, because if Professor Kreel came and found us still partying after one I would get detetion for allowing my brothers to light off sparklers and shooting stars and all types of other crazyness.

This was a pretty good week for Slytherin, we won! We beat Hufflepuff and Claire! I led my team to the cup, that night I fell asleep with a smile on my face...

Time passed even faster, and soon I found myself getting my things ready for the train ride home, for Easter holiday, where I would be meeting ALL of Jame's family for the first time. I was nervous... To say the least...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! I thought it was funny and I hope you did too! If you have ANY ideas of ANYTHING please share, I will use your idea! I will, i swear! Just share your marvelous ideas...This story id going to go further then just the tournament. Easter is next chapter and oh my you will find out what happens when you add firewiskey WeasleysPotters/Malfoys/Drailes...It'll be funny... Soo Review/P.M if you have anything to say! XOXO XD- R.M**


	12. Chapter 12:Gingers and tears

**Hello there people who are reading this... Soo I wanted to say that i'm not entirley if I got everyone's personalities right later in the story... So don't judge... Its also a very short chapter, so sorry about that... Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>"Everything will be fine Alendra, stop worring,"My mother said as she put the finishing touches on a delecious looking pudding cake.<p>

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. All of his family will be there. What if they decided they dont like me?"

"Oh you know they'll love you,"Sirius called brightly from the dining room.

"Are you sure I was invited?"Grandma Narcissa asked softly.

"Yes, I owled James last night like you asked, and he said that Molly said the more the merrier. We couldn't leave you home on a holiday,"I rolled my eyes at my grandmother.

She was still rather pretty, she had short greying blond hair that my father inhereated, and from him myself and my brothers. Her eyes were light blue and she was very pale, and of course had wrinkles, but not as bad as someone of her age.

"Sebastian, Xavier, Scorpius! Time to go!"Mum called up the stairs.

"Were right here mum,"Scorpius said from the living room.

"Okay, were floo'ing so go get ready."

I smoothed my shirt and made my way to the big fireplace in the lunge, this was my least favorite room in the house. Not just because I was tortured in it, but because this is where Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Hermione Granger, where Lord Voldemort walked, killed... The boys didnt know this, but I did.

I sivered, my father shot me a sympathetic look. He knew how much I hated it. It was just filled with a bad vibe. Like bad things had happened.

"Go first Allie,"My mother pushed me gently towords the fireplace. I took some of the powder and steped in. I took a deep breath then threw down the powder at the same time I called in a clear voice "The burrow."

I steped out into a small neat living room. James was pasing back in fourth in front of me. When I came into sight he jumped.

"Sorry, didnt mean to scare you,"I said as he helped me from the fireplace.

"You look lovely,"he kissed me gently. I didn't pull away and neather did he, until Siruis came through and groaned that is.

"Seriously, my father will maim you,''Sirius muttered.

A plump woman with greying red hair bustled into the room just as Scorpius came through.

"Sirius! Scorpius! How nice to see you again, Albus and some of the other boys are outside in the field playing quiddich, go join them,"She said brightly, she hugged both of my brothers, who hurried from the room.

Xavier, then Sebastian came next. "Hello, you must be Sebastian and Xavier. "Leanne is upstairs, first door on the left," said. The boys thanked her then hurried upstairs.

"You must be Alendra, I am Molly,"She hugged me the kissed me on both cheeks. I was shocked,but hid it. James shook his head and took my hand.

Narcissa came through, closely followed by My father. Then my mother who was levitating the pudding.

"Hello Molly,"My mother hugged much to all of our suprise.

"Good to see you dear. Hello Narcissa, Draco,"Molly looked over Narcissa carefuly.

"Hello ,"Dad said stiffly.

"Please, call me Molly, that goes for all of you,"She smiled brightly.

Three people walked into the room. Stephen, Callie and Maya. "Hey Alendra! Thought you'd never get here, James was going mad,"Maya skipped forward and hugged me. "Hello Mr and Mrs. Malfoy. Ms. Malfoy,"Maya smiled sweetly at all three.

"Maya? Is it, please, call me Alexandra, and this is Draco, and Narcissa,"Mum said.

"Im Callie, and zis is my bother Stephen,"Callie's voice was accented, I had nevever noticed before.

"Hello,"Dad said awkwardly.

"Scorpius and Sirius are outside with the older kids, Xavier and Sebastian are with Leanne upstairs. Follow me,"Molly said soflty to my parents and grandmother, "Oh thank you! This looks delecious,"She said once she caught sight of the cake.

James led me to a big yard. All of the hogwarts age Weasleys and others were out here.

Lily, Roxanne,Rose,Dominique and Callie were sitting at a picknic table watching the boys play quiddich. They were giggling and watching Sirius, Scorpius and Sebastian play.

"Does Sebastian always come to your house for Holidays?"

"Yes, poor bloke. His mother died when he was young, and his father sort of abandoned him when he was in his second year,"James looked at his friend, who was flying around with all the Weasleys.

"Wow."

"Allie!" Sebastian called from the sky. Fred took adbantage of his destraction to sneak the quaffle around him and into the make,shift net that Hugo was guarding.

"Not fair, can we have a real game now?" Hugo asked.

"Sure! Rox, will you be reff?"James asked.

"Of course,"Roxanne stood up. She was tall, with dark skin and brown hair. She looked nothing like Fred. She pulled Dominique over to the area where everyone else was playing with her.

"Who ever is playing come line up,"Roxanne called.

"Are you going to play?"James asked me.

I nodded and he pulled me to the makeshift pitch. "This area cant be seen by Muggles right?" I asked Dominique, who nodded.

"So if I were to make real poasts would they see it?"I asked.

"I'll go ask mum! You guys make teams,"Dominique sprinted back towords the house.

"I don't trust you to make fair teams so, team one will be over there team two will obviously be on the,"Roxanne said. She put her hands on her hips and studied us.

"Okay, Alendra one, James two,"She smiled when James frowned. "Callie one, Maya two."

Callie joined me on the right side of the pitch. "You might want to transfigure zat,"She said looking pointadly at the skirt I wore. "Myself too," She waved her wand and we both now wore jeans.

"Thanks."

"Sirius one, Scorpius two. Fred one, Arthur two. Albus one, Stephen two. Lily one, Rosie two." Roxanne called.

Callie, Myself, Sirius, Fred, Albus and Lily. Pretty good team if I do say so.

Dominique ran back out followed by Teddy and Victorie, and a few people that i'm gressing were were parents ran out.

"We wanna play,"Teddy said brightly. The parents conjoured up a few chairs and sat down to watch.

"Okay, Teddy two, Victorie one," Roxanne pointed to the sides.

"Pick captins and positions,"Roxanne called.

"Who's captin?"Victorie asked. "Let me clairify, are any of you captins?"

"Me."

"Okay, captin. Tell us what to play," Fred said.

"Oh Shoot! Sorry Seb. We need one more player!"Roxanne called to the people.

Two woman with long silvery hair snorted, Gabrelle and Fleur Delecore, sorry Gabrelle Draile. "I will," Harry said.

"Okay, Sebastian one, Uncle Harry two,"Roxanne smiled and they walked to their trams.

"So I was thinking, if your okay with it. Having Victorie, Sirius, and Seb playing chasers, Fred and Albus playing beaters, Callie and Lily playing keeper and myself playing seeker.

After Roxanne handed out all the brooms the turned to the teams, who are captins?Who's playing what? Whos gonna transfigure the goal poast's?"

I waved my wand a few times and muttered the spell under my breath, three big golden hoops replaced the baskets. I heard Hermione say something to Ginny about how impressive that was.

"Im captin. I will play seeker. Callie and Lily will play keepers, Victorie, Sirius, and Sebastian will play chasers and Albus and fred will play beeters,"I said.

"I am captin,"James said. He smiled at me. "Dad is going to play Seeker, Maya and Rosie will play Keeper. Scorp, myself and Stephen will play chasers and Teddy and Arthur will play Beaters," James said.

"Okay, one of you could do commentary,"Roxanne called over her shoulder to the parents.

Everyone was now sitting in chairs. Everyone in the house. I realised that I was more nervous about playing against James's family and in front of them, then the teams and whole school.

"Okay, shake hands,"James shook my hand, he gave it a gentel squeeze.

"Wait, we need team names, so we can cheer them on," Ginny called.

"Okay, who's what?"

I looked at the people behind me. "How about team Horntail?"Victorie sujested.

"Team Horntail,"I said loudly. I heard James's team groan.

"Look's like were team unicorn,"James said quietly. That made everyone laugh.

"Okay, Keepers to your poasts," Lily and Callie flew off to the poasts. As did Maya and Rose.

"On thw whistle,"Dominique said brightly. She tried to whistle with her lips, but couldn't. After laughing at her, Roxanne took out her wand and made a whistling sound when Dominique let the balls go.

I hurried up to the top of the area and scanned for the snitch, Harry was doing the same.

"And Sirius has the quaffle, now Seb, Now Victorie.. And she scores!"

Woah there, I hadn't really expected her to be good. Had she been on the team? I think she might have been when I was in second and third year.

The snitch kept sending Harry and Myself on wild chases only to disapear. Ginny who was comentating kept poking fun at the fact that Harry and could both defeat dragons and other mystical creatures wbut couldn't catch the snitch.

We were even in score, we would have kept going but Molly called us to go eat. There were too many of us to fit inside so they set up picknic tables, Hermione and Mum charmed the air so that we wouldn't get cold.

I sat between James and Sebastian. Molly had prepared quite the meal. There was so much food spread along the whole table. Talk was always going on, convorsation was extreamly random and George and his son had to be the funniest people I had ever met.

Sebastian and Sebastian kept getting confused so Callie decided to call my brother Seb and the other Sebastian Bubblegum. Yes, bubblegum. No one know's where it came from, but she just blurted it out and we went with it.

After dessert, which was composed of the pudding mum made pies and diffrent things that Molly made, people started to go home. Soon the only people left were my family, James and his siblings, and Rose and Hugo.

We all sat in the living room. Scorpius and Rose were playing wizards chess. James and I were sitting together on the floor, Albus and Sirius were also playing chess. Hugo and Lily were playing exploading snap with Xavier and Seb.

The adults were drinking firewiskey, all the adulte minus Narcissa and Molly who were in the kitchen cleaning up and chatting. Arthur was asleep in a chair, snoring away happly.

"Does...does you'r scar ever hurt Harry?"My mother asked quietly. The others were more or less in the hallway and couldnt really hear anything that went on in here.

"Does your scar still hurt Malfoy?"Ron sneered.

"Ronald! Apolijize now!"Hermione hit his arm and glared at him.

"No, she asked the same question and no one is yelling at _her_."

"Ron, she asked a perfectly normal question for someone who as an old friend, that I haven't spoken to in a long time,"Harry said quietly.

I could feel James heart-beat pick up (I was sitting like we had been that day at the lake, with his arms around me, and I was leaning into his chest) He looked down at me and his arms tightened around me.

"Oh take her side. What is you're problem. I can't do this, I can't sit in the same room, with Malfoy and the girl that has a dark mark forever on her skin, and pretend that all is normal. I can't look down and see the boy that has James's name cuddlying with the girl who is related to the witch that attacked my wife,"Ron was almost yelling.

"Mum, can Al come over tonight?"Sirius asked.

"If its alright with Harry and Ginny,"Mum said quietly.

"Of course Al, why don't you guys go upstairs, then Sirius and Scorpius can start the floo train."

The went upstiars.

"You let you'r son, the spitting image of you be best friends with the two who look exactly like Malfoy. You need to see what you're doing. You are allowing our children to be with the enemy,"Ron snarled.

"Its been a lovely evening, really. But we must go, see you later Alendra," My father pulled my mother to the kitchen.

"You are nothing but a show off. Head girl, quiddich captin, and the champion. You and you'r family are nothing but attetion hogs, really. You probably used a love potion on James, thats why he's been following you around like a lost puppy, thats the only way some evil Slytherin death eaters daughter, future dark lord could have inticed James Potter," Ron said.

I stood up. "I've had enough... You have no right to make those kind of things up. I have never brewed a love potion nor would I use one on James. My parents turned, my mother was a spy and saved you'r lousy arse more then once, my grandmother saved Harry's life. James, i'm sorry. I can deal with a lot, but I will not stand for someone speaking like this about my family,"I started to walk away.

"See she can just walk away. She doesn't love him."

I turned around, "YOU ARE THE BLOODY REASON THAT I'M LEAVING. I'd like to sujest you get you'r crap together before someone gatheres it for you. And for you'r information I do love James. More then anything. But I can't deal with you."

"You little liar. If you... You are too like your father to not care about blood status," Ron said.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. I will come withing 100 feet of anyone of you. I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM SAY THIS," I ran from the house, I knew there was a no appration boundry just past the gate. I reached it beofre anyone following me could.

I turned on the spot and let myself be taken away. Hogsmead was one of the places that I felt most comfortable in. I made it to the threebroomsticks and managed to order a butterbeer before I let the tears that had been threatning to make themselvs present go.

Why would James just let his uncle say those things about my family, and me. Why did he not react, even when he had learned that I loved him. Ihad been keeping it to myself, but it wa true. I loved James Potter. But right now, I never wanted to see any member of his family.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind the door opened and someone sat in front of me. I lifted my head, and saw someone that I should have figured would come. It really shouldn't suprise me as much as it did to see him in front of me.

"I told him off, hexed him then just went everywhere to find you. I didn't say anything because I knew it would just make him worse. Annt Hermione is making him go home, well the rest of us stay there," I didn't say anything

"I did not say anything when you said you loved me more then anything is because I was shocked. Alendra, I love you. othing will change that. Please come back with me?"

"I...I can't,"I stood up and sprinted from the bar.

I heard his foot steps and he caught me. He looked into my eyes. His blue eyes looked scared.

I realised that I had two options. The first one, I kiss him and convince him to come back to my house, because I can't face his family now.

Or I leave... and let what happened ne a sign to the fact that his family will never except me, and that I should find another...

We stood like that for a few minuites, he waited for me to do something... I took a deep breath, I knew what I had to do. It may end up with both of us being hurt, but I had to...

* * *

><p><strong>So... that was diffrent... Again CLIFF HANGER.. *minical laugh, minical laugh,minical laugh* Cookies if you know what that is from ;P sooo I will update asap. I just need input... like seriously, i'm not going to continue unless I get some reviews and feedback.. Sheesh I can take critisizem, I like it actually! Its better the praise... But please review so I know that im not just writing to "Thealfbloodking" and to my bestest friend who reviews and tells me ifI suck through pm or to my face... So feel free to P.M Or to review Please...<strong>

** Thanks to Thehalfbloodking who has commented/reviewed random and stupid things... Also I appreaciate all the little favorites, it makes me feel speciall XD -RM**


	13. Chapter 13:Love,Hate,Saviors

**Hello there, nice to see you again! Heres the update for the story you are reading...Enjoy!\**

**Disclamer:I don't own any of this magic, except the un thought up charecters and such, but you already knew that... smart people XD**

* * *

><p>"I love you James, but I dont think..." I started<p>

"Fine Alendra, whatever I knew you would end it over something stupid. Bye, good luck,"James let go of my arm and turned on the spot. I heard that loud crack.

I was going to sujest that he come back to my house with me. I felt like someone suddenly cassed a jelly-leg curse on me. I sunk to the cold ground. It was late so no one was around to see me like this, with my head between my legs and crying.

I sat there for I don't know how long, trying to calm myself. I heard footsteps comming towords me, I looked up to see a tall man with red hair walking towords me. For a second I thought it was George, but then I realsed it was his son. Fred.

"Alendra, what are you doing here?" He called, he pulled me to my feet and looked down at me.

"Ron went crazy and yelled at me. I left and James broke up with me."

Without thinkng he pulled me into a hug, I didn't realise how cold I was until I was warmed by him. I shivered and he hugged me tighter. We stood there for a while, he didnt say anything, he just rubbed my back, trying to calm me.

"Come on, i'm taking you home,''He took my hand and turned on the spot. As always my air cut off as we travled through the invisibal tube.

He led me to the front door of my house, his arms were still around me, I was shivering. I opened the door and my Mother and Father rushed in. They stood there for a second quietly taking in the scene before them.

"He broke up with you after you left?"My mother asked.

I nodded, soft footsteps came down the stage. Elizabith stood at the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was pulled back and she had her glasses on. Sirius came behind her, folowed by Albus.

"Thank you Fred. Would you like something to drink?"Mum asked after a little while.

"No thank you Mrs. Malfoy, I really should be getting back home. But see you tomorow Allie,"Fred smiled slightly before leaving.

"What happened?"Mum asked.

"Ron yelled at me, I left James broke up with me,"I shrugged then went up the stairs.

Elizabith followed me upstairs, I took a shower but she was still sitting on my bed when I got out. "Were you going to end it with him?"

"No, I was going to sujest he come back here, because i couldn't face Hermione and Harry."

I put on pajaymas. Sirius, Albus and Scorpius came in. I told them all what happened Ron's outburst included. Albus was the most pissed off suprisingly. Sirius wanted to go hit him, Scorpius was also pissed off.

They were protective, Albus included. He was on my side rather then James's. The boys soon went to their room. Elizabith and I stayed up for a little longer, but soon went to bed. We would leave for school the following day at noon.

Albus left earlier to go get his things ready.

"I will see you soon,"Mum promiced when we got ready to go to the station.

"Be safe Allie,"Father said.

Father drove us to the station in a magicly streached car, so we could all fit comfortably.

Xavier went to find his friends and the rest of us went to get our own compartment.

Albus and Fred soon joined us. "Fred, would you switch rounds with my brother?"Albus asked. For some reason Griffindor had two male prefects in our year, and no female one. We never questioned it.

"Sure,"Fred smiled brightly at me. I returned it.

I had never been great friends with Fred, but we were friends. He and Albus kept us entertained the entire ride back to school, I managed to all but forget James, thanks to Fred.

Elizabith and I had a carrage to ourselfs on the way up. "You okay?"

"Suprisingly yes. I can do better then someone like that,"I smiled at my best friend then at the big castle. It felt good to sit on that big four poaster bed again. The green curtins were open and the room was exactly like we left it.

"Hey Allie...Come here,"Elizabith sat on her bed holding a paper.

I looked at the section she had in her hand.

_Triwizard heartbreak_

_Young Alendra Malfoy has recently expeirenced heart break, the young witch was just dumped by her boyfriend (James Potter). Who comes to her rescue? None other then James's cousin Fred Weasley the second. They two are sene above (_above was a picture of Fred pulling me off the ground and hugging me)_ We have no word that Alendra has rebounded with Fred, or the causes for the breakup, but we all hope that Alendra mends her heart and finds someone who will not leave her crying in the middle of Hogsmead._

"Thats fantastic,"I smirked. Cassandra and Alexandra burst into my room.

"Is it true?"Cassandra demanded. Both girls looked at me.

"Yes, his uncle insulted my family, I left, then he broke up with me,"I shrugged.

I looked from Alexandra to Cassandra. Alexandra was tall, much taller then me, she was very thin and had long arburn hair, her eyes always changed colours. Cassandra was short and curvy, she had long honey coloured curls and bright blue eyes. She was also the sweetest girl out there.

"You can do better,"They said together. Elizabith nodded.

We all went to dinner together, I had the necklace James gave me in my pocket.

After we ate I saw James standing next to Fred just outside the great hall. "I'll see you guys in a minuite,"I called to Elizabith, and Cassandra.

"Excuse me, but I believe this is your's,"I put the necklace in his hand then turned to Fred. "You want to meet me here in two hourse for rounds?"I asked sweetly.

"Sure,"Fred returned my smile. I looked at James, his eyes were wide.

I turned to walk but he grabbed my arm. James looked furious. "Can I help you," I asked cooly.

"Stay away from my cousin,"He said calmy.

Fred shot his eye brows up, looking from James to me. "Which one?"

"Fred of course. You are way to...evil for him,"James snarled.

"Knock it off James,"Fred said.

"I'm done here Potter, but just remeber I didn't end it. You did. So mess off,"I sent him a glare then turned and stalked away.

"Oi people mess off, there's nothing for you to see here,"Fred called to the people who had been watching to see what would happen.

I went to the common room, finished my homework then made my way to the great hall.

Fred was standing there, making fireworks with his wand, I watched the bright colours for a moment before making myself noticed. He smiled brightly at me, I couldn't help but return his smile.

We made it to the fifth floor before we heard giggling coming from a broom cutbord. I looked at Fred, he paled. I opened it with a flick of my wand and saw James and Alexandra snogging inside.

"OI DETETION!"Fred bellowed when they haden't noticed us standing there.

Any feelings I had for James were suddenly gone, any friendship I had with Alexandra went as well.

Alexandra paled. "Hmmm lets see, out after curfew,"Fred said.

"Snogging behind a locked door,"I added.

"Who knows where it might have gone."

"So im thinking maybe..."I started to say but someone walked up behind us. Professor Shackbolt.

"What is going on here Miss Malfoy?"

"Well Sir, Fred and I were doing rounds and we found Miss Burke and Mr Potter here in a locked cutbord snogging,"I said quietly.

"Detetion, one hundered points from both houses. Follow me, time for a chat with Professor Knight,"Shakbolt led Alexandra and James from the hall to Knight's office.

I looked at Fred before bursting into laughter. "I think I just lost all respect for Alexandra, and gained a whole new hatrid for Potter,"I muttered as we walked.

"He's just reached the level of git,"Fred said. I snorted.

We made the first sweep of the school then started the second, Fred was great company, he was constantly making jokes, and kept me laughing. I would look foward to doing rounds with him.

Cassandra talked to Knight and she moved into my room with Elizabith, none of us would talk to Alexandra.

Time seemed to pass way to fast, soon I got a note from Professor Knight saying that I had to go down to the pitch at six to know what we would be up against. The challenge was a month away, it would take place on June 26

26th just after everyone finished exams.

"I'll be up to help you revise when i'm done seeing what the challenge is, then we have rounds,"I said to Fred in Potions.

"Alright", He smiled brightly. We both went back to our potions then.

I looked to see Elizabith looking at me from across the table, her eyebrows raised. "What,"I wispered.

She shot a pointed look at Fred, then back at me. I of course knew what she ment and of course I flushed. She asked if I liked Fred. I simply shrugged and went back to brewing the potion Kreel asked us to make.

After potions I had transfiguration, I sat with Claire as always. As professor Creevey gave his lecture Claire was doodling on her paper. I saw her writing Ashton and her name in hearts and other things like that. I smiled, at least someone was having good luck with love.

After charms lessons were done for the day. I went to find Fred and told him i'd meat him in the library at six-thirty. Then I went to the common room.

Sirius was sitting with Elizabith in his lap, Albus and Jane were doing the same, Scorpius, the informed me was with Rose. Cassandra was with her boyfriend, Lucas Blaise. I felt sort of alone among all the couples, but it didn't make me miss James, it made me think of Fred, I pushed that from my head and helped my quiddich team with their homework and revision.

Even though we wouldn't play again I still helped them, because I was always finished my homework and I didn't have exams to revise for.

At dinner I couldn't help but look over at the Griffindor table and see that tall red head. He looked up and met my eyes. His hair was messy,red, and fell almost in his eyes. His eyes were a mix of green and blue. He cocked an eyebrow and i shook my head and went back to eating.

"I think Fred likes you,"Stephen said as we ate.

"Why do you say that?"I asked after I elbowed Elizabith for laughing.

"He said so, and he asked Arthur if he thought James would be pissed if he asked you out,"Stephen smirked at the flush that krept to my cheeks.

Elizabith and Stephen bust into laughter, "Vhat is funny?"Igor demanded.

"Young Alendra here has a thing for my dearest cousin, Freddy,"Stephen smirked when Igor too laughed.

As soon as the meal was over Igor and myself made our way to the quiddich pitch, as the note said, with Ashton. The sun was just setting over the lake. I saw the giant squid floating around lazily.

We froze when we reached the pitch. It now had waist high hedges growing.

"The third challenge is simple,"Chars said from becide us, "All you have to do, is battle your way into the center of the maze and get the cup."

"A maze..."Was all Igor could say.

"Yes, as you know there will be opsitcles. Hagrid the grounds keeper has assured us it will be about twenty feet tall in a months time,"Chars said brightly.

We all waited for him to say something. "You are free to go,"Chars said. Ashton and Igor went to their homes, but Chars asked me to wait a moment.

It was now dark, and I felt uncomfortable to be alone with him, but I nodded, and he led me a few paces away from the maze, closer to the forest.

"Alendra...You are quite the little truble maker arent you?"He put a hand on my shoulder, and froze. The look in his eyes was unmistakeable... Want.

He pushed me down, I hit my head...blackness, I stood up and he pushed me down again. I felt his hand over my mouth and I screamed for help.

Then I saw him, never in my life had I been more greatful to see anyone. I realised with a skip of my heart that he came for me.

"Stay the bloody hell away from her."

FPOV

I pased back and fourth waiting for her to finaly get here. She was never late, she was always early.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost seven. Most people would have waited, but I had no paitence, Roxanne always made fun of me for always being so jumpy. I made my way down to the entrance hall.

Claire was standing becide Ashton. "Ashton! Have you seen Alendra?" I asked.

"Chars called 'er back after we found out about zee challenge, but not since,"He shrugged then turned his attetion to Claire, an ex of mine. We ended on good terms so were still friends.

I made my way outside, it was dark so I lit my wand. I was almost to the pitch before I heard a sound I never wanted to hear again, a muffled scream and cry for someone to stop. I reconized Alendras voice.

Thats when I saw them, Alendra was on the ground just before the forest, she was wimpering and looked to be hurt. Mr. Charst stood in front of her, by the look of his stance he was attacking her. Oh hell no.

"Stay the bloody hell away from her,'' I sent a full body bind curse at him, he fell to the ground.

I ran to where Alendra was laying. "Did he hurt you?"I growled. I droped becide her.

"No...He was...was...going to..."She burst into tears and burried her face in my shoulder.

I sent up red sparks with my wand and soon Professor Laurel and Madame Mariska were running over to where I had Alendra in my arms.

"He tried...to...I stunned him. May I take her to see Vicotie?"I asked.

"Oui!"Madame Mariska said, she took the curse off Chars and he yelled loudly. Laurel had him restrained but Alendra wimpered. "Go get Knight."

She was shaking, she tried to stand up but fell, I sighed and picked her up easily. Claire and Ashton were in the entrance hall still. "Oi! Stop snogging and go get Knight, he attacked her. Laurel and Mariska have him, but get Knight,"I called.

They broke apart, Ashton hurried from the castle and Claire hurried to Knight's office. I looked down at Alendra as I carried her to the hospital wing.

"Wait, put me down please,"She asked quietly. I set her on her feet gingerly.

"I dont need to go to the hospital wing, he only pushed me. I was just in shock. I just need to sit down,"I kept my hand firmly around her waist as I led her to a stone bench.

"Are you okay?"I asked.

I looked at her carefuly. Her light blonde hair was curled messly around her face. She had a long scar going from her left temple to her jaw line. Her eyes were silvery blue and were survaying me carefuly.

She took a steadying breath and looked at me carefuly. I wasn't going to deiny the fact that my heart skipped a beat when she touched my hand. I was awear of how close we were sitting.

"Are you sure your okay? and dont have to go to the hospital wing?Just to get checked out...?,"

"Fred?"She asked quietly.

"Uh huh?"I asked.

"Do me a favour,"She said softly.

"Anything,"I waited for her so say something.

Suddenly she smirked, "Just shut up and kiss me."

I froze, she could not have just said that...No, she is James's ex, she is my ex's best friend... I pushed all of those things from my hear when she sighed and kissed me herself.

I was shocked for a moment, but the reacted in the sutible way, kissing her back.

When we finaly broke apart she smiled at my shocked expression. I realised with a surge that she just kissed me, i just kissed her, we kissed. "You really ought to get attacked more,"I teased as I helped her to her feet.

"No thanks,"She smiled.

She decided to go to the hospital wing and I went back to the comon room. Victorie decided to keep her overnight.

"Oi Fred, whats with that look. Did'ya get hit with a bludger?"Matthew Longbottom called across the room.

"Not'at'all mate,"I smirked then made my way up to my dorm. Sebastian and Ian Fitspatric were playing a giant game of exploading snap.

"Whats with the look Fred?"Matt asked from behind me.

I smirked, lay down on my bed and looked at the three guys I shared a room with. "I never kiss and tell boys," I winked.

They looked at eachother, "Allie?"Sebasitian asked quietly.

I nodded and they started to laugh and cat-call. James had a private room, because he was head boy, so there was no chance of him hearing me tell them.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, Victorie just wanted to make sure, now I have rounds, see youlater."

The next day at breakfast Alendra walked in to the great hall and shot a look in my direction, she smiled brightly, before sitting down. All during breakfast she kept shooting me glances and blushing.

After lessons we went for a walk down by the lake. "So uhh... what..?"I had never been good with words.

"Does this answer your question?"She stood on her tip-toes and kissed me.

"Yeah..uh-huh,"I smiled down at her, then looked over her head.

James was staring at us, more like death glaring. If looks could kill, he then stalked inside. It wasnt my fault, he had the chance, but he blew it. He could have faught, but he didnt. Now I could call the beautiful blonde mine... And that was amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you loved it... Okat don't kill me, I like Fred...simply because I LOVE george, so deal with it... Next chapter soon! I have a new story posted so read it if you like George ! Review or pm, just tell me what you think of it!<strong>

**Once again thanks to my good friend, who helps me comeup with all of this amazing ness XD Review it makes me happy XD -R**


	14. Chapter 14:Dark Letters and Death threat

**Hello again! Nice to see you, hows mum? Okay, so here is the next chapter obviously. I was origionaly planning to to the challenge in this chapter, but decided to leave you on a bit of a...Not a cliff hanger just a curb hanger... Enjoy XD**

**Disclaemer...:I own nothing that is origional, only all the stuff that hasnt already been 't.M'd sooo yeah, J.K Rowling came up with most of this awesomeness im just playing with it XD**

* * *

><p>"Fred!," I called.<p>

"Yes Alli?"He asked innicoently.

"You throw one more firework at the squid and I will push you into the water."

"Awwww, but its fun,"He sat down becide me at the waters edge.

"Its not nice. But you need to prepare, you have your N.E.W.T's in three days,"I pushed my notes towords him. Elizabith laughed at Fred's distressed expression.

"Sirius, you too. Study, Al, need I even say it?"

Elizabith and I exchanged a and Siruis sighed and sat down.

"How come you get to just boss us around?"Sirius askedre the hogwarts champion you can tell your siblings, boyfriend, and best friends to study so they can move on or graduate from Hogwarts,"I smiled at him brightly.

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked towords the castle. Elizabith followed him not long after.

Albus went to go find Jane. Leaving Fred and myself alone. "Are you worried?"He asked when Albus left.

"Yes. Very worried. A boy died during this challenge, your uncle was attacked. Krum's dad was impurised, and Fleur was also attacked,"I sighed and watched Fred.

"Your an amazing witch, we both know that you can do it. You can come first. You have killed these compitions. Its yours to lose,"He smiled brightly.

"Yes but what about all of this weaird stuff that has happened..."

He cut me off, "Its got nothing to do with you winning,"He then pulled me to my feet.

We walked back to the castle slowly. He kissed my cheek before we went inside the great hall. He went to the left to take his place with James,Sebastian and all the other Griffindors. I took my usual place between Elizabith and Scorpius. Igor and Stepehen sat in front of us.

"You are so lucky,"Stephen said as Igor and I discussed the challenge.

"Why dont you go battle a dragon then well talk lucky,"I muttered.

"I agree, zes is a very difficult theng to do,"Igor agreed.

"I just ment that you didnt have to take N.E.W.T's,"Stephen rolled his eyes and went back to his shepards pie.

After dinner I helped Elizabith revise, even thought I didn't have to take them I would be more prepared then any of the others. Soon I made my way down to the entrance hall, I was about half way there when I heard hurried voices.

"It is not happening again!"Someone hissed.

"She is the key, something is going to happen,"Another person said, this time the voice was female. I couldnt reconize them, so I kept on my way and ignored them.

Fred was waiting for me as he did every friday satuarday and sunday. This time James was standing becide him. The two were deep in convorsation, when I got closer I noticed a long cut across James's arm.

"Alendra, we have a problem,"James said when they noticed me.

"We?"

"Yes, all of us. My father recieaved a threat letter and death threats. In the letter names were mentioned. Mine, yours, Sirius's, Freds, Rose's,Mollys, Victories and Teddys,"James said seriously.

"What else did it say?"

"That the compition has been rigged to kill you, but you have been to powerful. Also that all of us will play a part somehow in the rising of a new dark lord,"James looked scared.

I looked at fred. "Fred is Georges oldest, Victorie is Bills oldest, Molly is Percys oldest, James is Harrys oldest, Rose is Rons, I am my father's oldest. Sirius is names for Sirius black, Teddy is Remus's."

James and Fred both looked at me, suprised. "It is very possiable they are targeting Weasleys and Harry. Sirius, Teddy, James, Peter had no kids so thats one less person to worry about,"Fred said quietly.

"We can't tell anyone else. They will freak out, we have to keep it between us. Maybe Knight? Can you have your father send me the letter?"I asked James.

"I already have it,"He reached into his pocket and handed me a folded up peice of parchment.

"Thanks, I'll go after rounds. You guys will have to watch over your familys carefuly. I'll watch Al and my brothers."

Both nodded, James disapeared upstairs and Fred took my hand. We were both deep in thought as we made our way through the quiet halls of the castle we both loved.

James and I were on speaking terms again, we both decided that we ever would have worked out, as we were too alike and diffrent at the same time. He and Alexandra were still together, Cassandra moved back in with her and it seemed like all of my and James's past was forgotten.

"When are you going to talk to Knight?"

I looked around to see what curridor we were in. "Well if you dont mind, now,"I looked at him. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and nodded. He kissed me lightly then made his way to the Griffindor common room.

"Puffle quails,"I said to the statue guarding the entrance to Professor Knight's office.

I heard yelling from outside his door.

"Enough from you old man. You are past your due, you can't stop me. Nor can any of you old dead people in frames. Things must be done, nothing can stop t once its been started,"Knight yelled.

"Oh but Meka, you don't have faith in Miss Malfoy and the eldest Potter..."The portrait of Dumbledore said calmy.

"They have broken up and no longer can stand each other. Becides the only one I would have actual truble with is Alendra."

"Thats her mother in her. She will figure you out soon enough."

I heard a snort. "What could she figure out?"

"The fact that you are indeed the one who attacked her, the one who impurised Chars to want to attack her. The one that made her challenges harder. The one that sent Mr. Potter that letter."

"No she wont, she's not as smart as you think ond man."

With that I turned and ran. Was that something set up. I was head girl so I could easily pass off my wonderings for rounds, I ran to the griffindor common room. The fat lady looked down at me, unimpressed.

I cursed under my breath. Great, just great, how would I get inside. Just then a heard giggeling, a tall boy and a short girl rounded the corner. They both froze when they saw me.

"I need you to go get James and Fred, tell them to bring the map,"I said. Im pretty sure they were sixth years. "You wont get in truble,"I added to speed up their process.

The girl nodded and pulled the boy into the common room after muttering the passoword. A few moments later James and Fred hurried out.

"What is it?"Fred demanded.

"Not here,"I hissed, I looked over my shoulder as hurried from the hall. They followed me to the room of requirement.

"What is it Al?" James demanded impaiteltly.

I told them what I overheard outside Knight's office. Both looked shocked. We had all always trusted Knight compleatly.

"What should we do?"Fred asked.

James and I exchanged a glance. "We need to get Veritaserum into him,"I said quietly.

"We need to alert someone,"Fred said in a distressed tone.

"No. we have to figure out who to trust. I was thinking maybe Kreel and Shakbolt,"James said softly.

I nodded. Professor Kreel had always been one of my favorites, as was Professor Shakbolt. "Probably even Professor Longbottom,"I added. Nevil Longbottom was very close to James and his family, as he grew up with them.

"The next quetion is can we afford to wait until the challenge? Its in a week,"James asked.

"I think we should. I can handle myself until then. No one will act until after that, but I want to talk to Shakbolt. He's the only one im sure I can trust,"James and Fred nodded.

"You can cast a the disillusionment charm right?"James asked.

"Yes, obviously."

"Talk to him soon, like now. Let us know what he says tomorow at Hogsmead. Also tell Elizabith and Sirius, you know you can trust both,"James said.

I stood up and nodded. "Go back to your common rooms and meet me it the threebroomsticks tomorow at eleven thirty. I will be testing you,"I then cast the charm that made me invisibal to the human eye.

I carefuly made my way to the Defence against the dark arts teachers office. I knocked quietly.

The door flew open and Professor Shakbolt stood there looking around. "Who's there?"He asked in a frightningly powerful voice.

"What was the first thing you ever said to my class?"I removed the charm and pointed my wand at him.

He raised his eyebrows and looked down at me. "I am not here to entertain you, so if you dont want to hear what I have to say, get out,"He said.

"Okay. I need to speak to you," I said quickly, "Privately,"I added.

Once we were seated, and I had cast a few charms to prevent someone from evesdroping. He studied me curiously as I did them.

"What is it Miss Malfoy,"He asked.

"Why did you come here this year... Before you say as a special favour to Knight, I know thats not true,"I said.

He looked taken aback, but nodded. "I came to watch him. I heard rumours of his past, and I decided to come. I want to have... What was the title of the first assigment you handed in to me?"

"The quiet insanity of the north irish wild Kelpies,"I said quietly.

"I want to have him prosicuited, but I have no evdince. I believe that he tried to sabatoge your challenges, giving you the hardest things, altering your fear dome. Impursing Chars and polyjuiced Bale to look like it was him who attacked you. "

I told him what I overheard and about the letter Harry Potter recived.

"Do you think it's safe to wait until after the challenge?"

"I do, I will keep a close eye on Knight, you on your family and friends," I nodded and stood up.

I was almost to the door when someone knocked. He quickly cast a silent Disillusionment charm on me, I moved to the corner of his office.

My heart sunk when Professor Knight walked in. "Hello Meka,"Shakbolt said.

"We need to talk Kingsly,"Knight sat in the seat that just vacated.

"What is it?"

Knight looked around the room. "Can I trust you Kingsly?"

"Of course Meka,"Kingsly said quietly.

"Okay, I figured that. What do you know about Alendra?"

"She is an extreamly smart girl, with a dark past, and a thing for Weasley's."

Knight nodded. "In a duel, could she overpower me?"

Shakbolt thought about that, "I am not sure Meka. She is quite good with magic, but of course you have much more expeirence and a much better knowledge. So probably not."

"Thank you,"With that Knight left.

After a few moments he stood up. "Use the fireplace, go to your common room, I want you to change the password and talk to Sirius, Scorpius and Elizabith, then charm their doors to only open for someone with permission. You know the spell."

I went to the fireplace and grabed a handful of the powder, "Slytherin common room."

The common room was full, but I was still invisibal and I hurried to my room. Elizabith and Jane were both studying when I entered.

"Jane I need you to leave for a moment,"I said when I took off the charm.

She looked at me carefuly, but nodded and took her things from the room and left. I sent a patronus to Sirius and Scorpius, that was our distress signal. A patronus. Both burst into the room, wands out.

I cast all the nessacary charms on the room. "We have a big problem,"I said. All looked at me intently as I explaned to them what was going on.

"Why Sirius and not me?"Scorpius asked when I finished.

"He is named after our grandfather, is my guess. Im just not sure."

I sent the boys back to their rooms after I put the charms on them. Once everyone was asleep I put some charms on the entrance. Making sure that Knight could not enter, or that I would be allerted if he tried. It was a pretty easy charm that I found in the books he had given me.

Time seemed to pass very slow. I wasn't doing the N.E.W.T's so I spent a lot of time in the library and in the common room. Just waiting for them to be done. Igor and I discussed the challenge as we waited for it to come. We compared what we knew about them.

Elizabith was compleatly convinced that she failed all her exams, Sirius and I tried to keep her calm, but I ended up having to douse her with water to calm her down. Fred was also convinced he did bad, James of course knew he did well.

On Satuarday june 25th we all sat under the big tree by the lake. By everyone I meen Elizabith, Jane, Albus, Sirius, Scorp, All of James's siblings and all of the older Weasleys. Claire and Ashton also sat with us.

We were all nervous and on edge, the final challenge was tomorow and Ashton and I were both feeling the pressure to win. James and Alexandra had just broken up and she was staying away. Cassandra was with her boyfriend.

After Fred and I did rounds we met James in the room of requirement.

"Okay, tomorow is the challenge. Shakbolt said that I will most likely be sabatoged, so I may not even make it through the maze,"I said quietly.

"Give it up Allie, you will make it out,"Fred snapped. He had been on edge since I told him about my sabatoging in the tournament.

"She's right Fred. You have to except that Knight wants her dead, I don't understand why, but he does. You have to get over it,"James said quietly.

"Why are you so sure your going to die?" Fred demanded.

I siged and took a peice of parchment from my pocket. I had receaved this four days ago and had only shown Elizabith and James, as I knew both would understand why I was excepting this.

_Alendra Narcissa Malfoy._

You have been brave, holding your head high through your life, the death of your Grandfather in front of your eyes, your name being drawn for the challenge, you being attacked in your bedroom. But that will not save you, you have witnessed and would be all to smart to not figure it out. You will not survive the final challenge. It is a smiple fact. I will make it clear right here and now, if you survive the challenge or the aftermath of this your brothers and parents will be killed. As will your closest friends. Well the ones that are not on my hitlist... Whish are; James, Fred, Rose,Callie,Molly, Victorie, Teddy, Elizabith, Sirius and Claire.

Thank you for your time...

"Why have I not heard of this? What does this mean?"

"It means that if she doesnt die her family will, they will be killed. You already have protection on you. Dad, Ron, Hermione, Professor's Longbottom and Shakbolt, Luna, George, they all know," James said.

"But why is this happening?"

"Because it is how things work. We have to take it, to deal with it,"I shrugged.

"Fine, but I am not sticking around to watch. Good luck Allie, but I am not going to be at your side,"With that he stood up and left.

I sighed, Fred really didn't handle pressure too well. James on the other hand looked at his cousin in shock, then to me. Trying to see what I would do. I was not as broken up as I should be. A tiny spark in the back of my head said that I would never have loved him because I loved James.

I pushed that from my head, "What is the plan?"He asked me.

"Well I talked to Shakbolt also Longbottom. Both will be on watch, I want to alert Ashton and Igor but its not safe. So Sirius, Scorp and Elizabith will be on watch and look out for those on the list. If I don't make it out of the maze then you will have to hide, or gather up everyone on the list and explane it to them,"I took a deep breath.

"If I do survive then there will be a fight. We're pretty sure about that."

James looked at me carefuly. "Who all knows?"

"Myself, you, Fred, Sirius, Elizabith, Scorpius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Shakbolt, Longbottom, and Kreel."

"Okay, I am really...scared,"He said quietly.

"I am too, but you'll make it. You are powerful, your family is extreamly powerful."

The room of requirement was now a cozy small room with soft chairs, also parchment and quills, a fireplace was warming it. We could use the fireplace to take us to our commonrooms, all we had to say was the password then say the house we were in.

"As is yours."

I frowned, that was very true. Sirius, Scorpius, My mother was an amazing witch, my father was just as great. My grandmorther wasnt a real fighter.

"Do...do you know what your'e going to do tomorow?"

"Not at all. Just hope to get the cup first, and hope that if its a trap only I get the trap. Not Krum or Ashton."

James nodded. "There isnt too must sabatoge they can do. They dont have the eye Alster Moody had."

It was my turn to nodd. I looked past James to the bookshelf behind him. On one of the shelfs was a black book labeled photos. I raised my wand and summoned it silently. Non verbal charms were easy now.

I opened it and saw a picture of the order of the phonex, the origional one, the one with my grandmother and grandfather standing becide one another, both looked nervous. I also saw Lily and James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettegrew, 'madeye' Moody, among many others.

The next picture was of a beautiful blonde woman standing becide Bill Weasley. Fleur. It was their wedding. James looked as I fliped through the photos of our parents.

"Look at this one, who's that?"James asked looking at a picture of three small girls. I immedently reconized one. "This would be Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda. My grandmother and my great aunts," I looked at them carefuly. Andromeda and Narcissa were smiling at the camera and waving, Bellatrix was looking at her two younger sisters with curisoity and a little disapointment. They looked to be around ten or so.

The next one shocked us. It was a picture of me. It was a newspaper clipping from the first arctcle. The next were all the articles with my name in them. A picture of myself and James down by the lake, one of us at the ball.

"Someone trying to say something much,"He muttered as he looked at the one of us standing under the dumbledore memorial tree. He looked at me carefuly.

"You have changed quite a bit since the first of the year,"He muttered.

It was true, in looks my hair was not even to my shoulders, I had a scar on my face from the Gryphorn, I also looked stressed. I was smarter then I could ever have thought, I have faced more then I ever wanted. My days were also numbered, I would be lucky to be alive this time tomorow.

I didn't want to die, who would. But if I died fighting for my family then so be it. I had a bad feeling that there was someone behind Knight, that he was just a middle man. I feared the man behind him, but not him. For some reason Knight did not scare me as much as he should.

"You should get back, you have a long day tomorow,"James said quietly.

I nodded and stood up. He did as well. I was almost to the fireplace when he spun me around. He kissed me before turing me back towords the fireplace making himself invisibal. I sighed and said the nesscary things to get to my common room.

Elizabith and Sirius were the only people in here, which was good, as I had forgotten about the disallusionment charm.

I sat in a big chair and pulled my knees under my chin. "How are you?"Sirius asked.

"Fantastic,"I muttered. I was about to say something about who to watch when a peice of parchment flew into my face. It backed away and transfourmed into into lips.

"Three un-named men are about to enter the dorm Miss Malfoy,"I soft voice said.

Sirius, Elizabith and I stood up and drew our wands. The wall opened up and three men steped inside. Kingsly Shackbolt, Nevil Longbottom, and Edward Kreel, or so they apperaed. As we practiced we advanced on the three men.

"What is Ginny Weasleys Patronus?"I asked Longbottom. "A horse,"I nodded and turned to Kreel.

"What was the potion I brewed that erned me Felix Felecs?" I asked Kreel.

"A drought of happyness."

I looked at Shacklebolt. "What were the exact words that I spoke to you four days ago?"

"You said 'I will die if I must, but only if I die fighting for my life, and saving my family and friends'," He said slowly.

I lowered my wand and cast a charm at the hallway so no students could come out,or hear convorsations.

"What is it?"

"You two need to leave,"Kreel said.

I nodded, Sirius and Elizabith went to their rooms. I turned to the three men.

"We believe we have found the man behind Knight. We will let you know when we know for sure. But someone else got a letter...James,"Kreel said quietly.

"He has gotten his direct threat letter?"

"Yes,"Longbottom nodded.

"Thank you. I have to go to bed,"I said goodbye and watched the men as they disapeared out into the hall.

I went into my room, showered, then got into bed. Elizabith didnt say anything, she only hugged me before I climbed into bed. Tomorow would bring the hardest day of my life.

I just hoped that I lived long enough to find out who was behind the attacks on me and who was threatning to become the next "dark lord". I sighed and rolled over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that, I decided that since the last two chapters were all "lovey" type stuff that I would begin to write into the darker happenings, yes it all came on fast, but thats the way things go! I love all the subscrbers, but PLEASE someone review, im beginning to think your just reading because you dont like not knowing an ending... So Review, it makes me happy! XD -R<strong>


	15. Chapter 15:Shadows, Spiders and Secrets

**Hello again! Before you read I would like you to know that I am verry disapointed in all of you... Your hurting my poor feelings! I spend my time writing (not thatI have anything better to do) and you cant review! Sheesh, well thanks for reading this.. ENJOY XD**

** Discpamer... I dont own any of the stuff you reconize, alll the stuff you dont I probably thougt up of or something like that... UNICORN**

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

Sleep would not come, no matter how hard I tried. I couldnt get the thought that she might die out of my head. It probably wasnt good that I had reveaved a direct threat letter, but it was pretty expected that Harry Potters kids would be targeted, for anything.

I picked up the letter from my trunk,

_James Sirius Potter..._

_The son of the chosen one, your father managed to scrape along by having powerful friends and good luck. That is not the case for you James. I'm sorry to tell you that you too, will die. Like the two whos name you carry. James Potter the first, and Sirius Black the third. Such a shame that you wont have children to honnor your dead fathers name with. Maybe Albus Severus will find someone... If he lives that is. I have made up a bit of a hit list so to speak..._

_James, Fred, Callie, Victorie,Rose,Molly,Teddy, Sirius, Alendra, Elizabith and Claire. Say your last goodbyes Mr. Potter, you wont have much time left..._

I flung the letter at the wall and threw myself on the bed. I finaly felt tired, so I let sleep take over.

"James! Buddy you gotta get up,"Fred called, he stood at the foot of my bed, fully dressed.

I groaned and sat up. "Fine, im comming,"I rolled my eyes and got dressed. Professor Knight said that it was perfectly fine if we wore muggle clothes to breakfast now that there were no more lessons.

I met up with Ian Fitspatric, Matt Longbottom and of course Sebastian. Matt shot me a nervous glance, I guess his father had told him some of what was going on. Ian was rambeling on about hippogriffs randomly, but I wasnt paying attetion.

Fred and Alendra were talking outside of the great hall, Alendra looked angry and Fred looked nervous. I saw Alendras hand twitch for her wand and decided it was time to interveane.

"Fred, leave her alone,"I pushed him away gently.

"I was planning on it,"Fred joined our firends.

I looked Alendra over, she wore the same unifourm thing she had for the two previous challenges, she looked like she wanted to make a run for it. "You okay?"

"No,"She said quetly. "But thats to be expected,"She added.

I led her into the great hall, everyone cheered when she entered. As far as they knew she would have the best shot at the tournament. I looked up and saw Professor Knight watching as Alendra walked to her table, his eyes were narrowed.

I watched her carefuly through breakfast, she and Igor were talking easily. Elizabith and Sirius were both watching her as I was. Soon most people had left the great hall, Knight included, Kreel went into a small room just off the great hall and led a group of people out.

I saw Alexandra Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Sebastian Malfoy. I also saw Victor Krum withh his wife Melena and two tall men, who im guessing were Vladmir and Lev, his older brothers. I also saw Ashton's parents, Ashlyn and Jasper. There was a girl at their side. Kebbe.

They all greated their family. I saw Alendra quietly ask her mother where her father was. She just shook her head.

I walked over to the Slytherin table where Alendras and Igors familys sat. Sebastian was with me, as he usually was.

"Hello James,"Alexandra said cooly when she saw me. "Dont,"Alendra muttered to her.

"Why dont you give us a tour Allie, its been quite a while since we've been here,"Narcissa sujested.

Alendra took her family around the school. Time seemed to be going in double time, lunch passed in a blurr, as did the afternoon. It had started to drizzle around three and had turned into a full downpour around five.

Alendra, Igor and Ashton were all nerves as they waited for dinner to finish. I kept looking over and watching Alendra, Elizabith and Sirius were both quietly trying to calm down. About halfway through dinner she got up and left, Elizabith looked after her but made no move to follow her.

"Ill be right back,"I mutterd to no one. I sliped from the great hall, Aledra wasnt in outside, she wouldnt have gone back to the Slytherin common room or the prefects bathroom. It suddenly clicked, I ran up to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

Just as I thought she was sitting on the floor with her head between her knees. A girl with glasses was sitting on the sink, floating just above it I mean. Myrtle.

"Allie?"I asked.

Alendra looked up at me, she was very pale. "What are you doing here?"

"Allie, you have to go down. Dinner is almost done."

She stood up, ans shoock her head, "My father...He left home five days ago. I don't know why, he has disapeared."

"Don't worry about him now. Lets go back downstairs, we'll find him when you finish,"I held my hand out for her.

She took a breath and a step forward. "James...?" She looked up at me curiously, her eyes wide and nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can finish it?"

"I do, you're an amzing witch, theres a reason the goblet choose you. Because there is no one better in the school to do this."

She nodded and moved quickly. She now stood not even a foot in front of me. "Felix... I want you to take it as soon as you see silver sparks in the sky,"She handed me the vile of the potion she won at the first of the year.

"I wouldnt be allowed, as it would be cheeting. But it verry might save you,"She pressed the vile into my hand. "Give a bit to Sirius if you can there should be enough."

"I can't take this."

"I can always make more. This could verry well get you through the night,"She sighed and closed my fingers around it.

I pulled her into a crushing hug. Alendra Narsissa Malfoy, daugher of my fathers school day enemy, slytherin. None of this mattered, she was her. Simply that, her. I kissed her again, I hoped it would not be the last time, but I made it count.

I then pulled her down to the hall, Igor and Ashton were just standing up when she walked in. She gave a nod towords her table, and followed Igor, Ashton, Professor Knight, Professor Laurel and Madame Mariska, most of the teachers followed.

She shot a look back at me, before she left the building we had called home for seven years.

APOV

Knight kept glancing back at me as I walked, I could now see a strange glint in his eyes. Madame Mariska and Professor Laurel were purposefuly putting themselfs between us.

We were lead to what used to be the quiddich pitch, it now held a thirty foot wall of hedge, the maze seemed to be wispering quietly.

"Good luck,"Kreel said quietly. He gently patted my shoulder. Igor Ashton and I waited for someone to speak.

"Alendra will enter five minuites before Igor, and six ahead of Ashton. If you need to be taken from the Maze at any time, simply send up red sparks with your wand,"Shacklbolt said.

Professor Knight was no where to be seen now, and that worried me. "Wheres Knight?"Kreel demanded.

"No idea, Laurel, will you?"

The big beirded man sighed, he clearly knew what was going on. "_Sonorus,"_

"Welcome to the final challenge of the triwizard tournament. In just a moment the Hogwarts champion Alendra Malfoy, will enter the maze,"He paused to let the clapping and cheering subside,"Five minuites later The Durmstrang champion Igor Krum will enter, followed one minuite later by the the Beauxbatons champion Ashton Greene, On the cannon."

Professor Kreel and Shakelbolt led me to an opening in the maze, "All you have to do is get to the middle of the maze. Be careful, please. Take a right first,"Kreel wispered in my ear. I nodded and turned to look at the crowd.

I saw a messy brown haired boy with glasses sitting next to Harry Potter, both were watching me carefuly. My mother sat next to them, she looked siverly distressed. I turned back to the maze, rain was still falling gently.

"Get ready,"Kreel said softly. There was a very loud boom.

I sprinted into the maze, as soon as I entered it, the entrance I went into colsed over, the sounds of the crowd were cut off. I took the first right.

I ran for a little while before I reached a fork, left right or middle. I took out my wand and made it tell me which way was north, it said left, so thats they was I took. I made it halfway down the pathway when I heard a cannon. I speed up.

I walked out into a clearing, there were three exits, but only one was being guarded. What was it being guarded by a Hippogriff, the graceful creature was seated in front of one of the exits. My wand said that that one would lead me north.

I bowed deeply and watched as the Hippogriff stood up and looked me over, after a few seconds, and a cannon boom, it returned my bow. I slowly edged forward, I rubbed its wings as I passed it.

I took the right path next and ended up at a dead end and had to double back. I was running down a long pathway when I saw a long ghostly figure in front of me. In front of it was a tall man, running from it.

"RUN ALLIE,"It was Igor, I stood there, when he reached me he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. "I was told, someone just tried to curse me,"He panted when we reached the fork.

"What was that?"

"No idea, but I think it tried to eat me,"He shivered. "Good luck,"He went for the left entrance.

I looked down the pathway and saw the long figure still there. "What are you?"

"Kill..." I wispered. That was promicing.

"What are you?"

I heard a cackle of laughter that would make flowers wilt, "Minion,"It hissed.

"Let me passed,"I demanded.

"Whats the password?"It asked.

I thought about that, what did I have to lose. "Kill,"I said.

There was a ghostly sigh, then the creature disapeared. I ran down the pathway. It started to pour down rain.

I was tired, drenched and scared out of my mind, but I kept running forward. As I was running the ground benith my feet began to fall out from under me.

I could see an opening and somehow managed to make it to the clearing before the ground fully fell. I looked back to see the ground fly back, I shivered, dryed myself off using magic.

"Bloody hell,"I groaned when I saw what was in front of me. "What the hell is with all the effing dementors,"I was standing in a clearing filled with dementors. I sighed then cast a patronus.

I went through the only exit, I heard a guy yell the I saw red sparks. The yell came from close by, after a few turns I saw Ashton laying on the ground twitching, he was having the crustas curse used on him.

I cast a shielding charm over him then cast up more sparks, then sprinted forward. I turned and saw Ashton disapear. Bright orange jets of light began to fly at me, they were clearly not suposed to be there, because the real challenge of the passageway was a whole bunch of spiders. Not just dozens, but hundereds, they bagan to climb up my shoes, I ran faster, the further I got the bigger they got. By the time I got to an opening they were giant, like bigger then owls.

In the middle of the clearing, blocking the pathway, was a giant spider, at least ten feet tall and wide, its legs were longer then I was.

"Who, might you beee?"A silky voice asked.

"Alendra Malfoy,"I said.

"Oooooo, I am Aragog the third. If you want to passssss, you musst tell me where my grandfather issss burried."

I smiled, "He is burried outside of Hagrids cabbin Mr. Aragog, Sir,"I said.

"Yesssss, go on child," The spider scurried off allowing me to get pased him.

I heard a deep laugh comming from all around me. The passage where I had just come from closed over and a gostly fog rolled into the pathway. Ahead of me I saw the cup.

Rain started to pour down harder, I had truble seeing at first, but with a quick charm my vision was cleared. Lightning struck neerby. I sprinted ahead, the bushes at my sides started to move, wispering in my wake. Then I heard a deffening crack and my feet were pulled out from benith me.

I fell hard to the mud, I somehow managed to hit my head off the one stone in the entire path. Blackness fogged up my vision for a few moments, but then I stood up and took off again, the charm that had been keeping me dry wore off and the rain soaked me, but rinced off the mud.

The cup was so close, the bushes behind me bagan to close,branches began to try to weap around my feet, I blasted them away and sprinted away, I blasted away of the trees that tried to trip me.

The cup glisened in the rain, time seemed to slow down as I moved, like in those muggle movies when people were running for something time was very slow. I streached out my hand, just before my fingers closed around the handle I shot up brilliant gold sparks.

The second my hand touched the handel I felt a violent push from behind, and in the distance I heard screams. It was a portekey, like I had expected. I waited for the spinning to end, the pain in my head told me that I almost certinly had another concussion.

Finaly I was flung to the ground. After a few moments I heard other dull thuds and groans.

I jumped up, we were standing in the great hall, it was empty now.

I looked around to see who else was in here. James, Fred,Callie, Victorie, Rose, Molly, Sirius, Elizabith, Igor, Ashton and Claire. Molly was looking around shocked. Victorie was covered in blood, it took me a second to realise it was Ashtons, not hers.

James nodded slowly when I looked at him.

My eyes trailed to the raised platfourm where they teachers sat, instead of the usual table there were three chairs. One held Professor Knight, one held a man who looked exactly like Vincent Crabb, im guessing his father, Crabb.

My heart droped when I saw who sat in the middle chair. "Time for a change,"A deep voice said. The man in the middle chair clapped his hands and twenty men walked in, all wore black masks.

"You're a coward. I hope you know that,"I said calmly.

The only ones who would join something like this would be idiots.

"Now now Alendra, dont say that,"Knight said.

One of the men shot a curse at me, I managed to dodge it, it his the doors and knocked them back, more men ran in from the side at the same time as people on our side ran in.

I once again looked up at the man in the high chair, I glared at him before sending a curse at him. "Go to hell bastard,"I said before all hell broke lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh Cliff Hanger? I think, its not who your expecting! I can tell you that! Sooo ihope you enjoyed that, liked it loved it... I did! So please review, I will not be updating until get at least three reviews... Thats all I ask for... Three, some ask for 20! So review, or P.M if you have something valuable to say, or include, or something you want to happen, cause odds are I will write it in there... Next chapter will be up as soon as you REVIEW... it makes me happy XD - R<strong>


	16. Chapter 16:Dieing, Betrayal and Kisses

**Helloo again! Hope you enjoy this chapter, its mostly in Jame's point of view because i decided I wanted to have a mostly him chaper... HOpe you like XD**

**Disclamer: I dont own anyting you reconize.**

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

Everything seemed to happen at once, one second I was sitting in the stands getting soaked, watching for Alendras sparks, the next second I saw gold ones, and drank half the potion and gave the other half to Sirius, then I felt something push me forward into the air, I was sent via some portelkey type spell to the castle.

I assesed Alendra, she was drenched, she was shaking, she had dozens of small cuts over her body, but she looked to be okay. She met my eyes briefly. She was alive. I saw Ashton, he was very pale and looked like he would pass out any second. Victorie and Claire were both slowly edging towords him.

Then I looked up at the rased platfourm. Professor Knight, Crabb senior, sitting between them was a pale man with long greying blond hair. He had long scratches going down his face, his eyes were hard, almost vacent.

At first I thought he was Draco Malfoy, then I realsed it was not, it was Lusian Malfoy, Alendras grendfather, that had been in Azkban since her before her birth. He stared down at us in an amused way. When he clapped a group of men walked in from the side door, they all wore masks and held their wands. We all slowly drew our wands, waiting.

"You're a coward I hope you know that,"Alendra said calmly, she looked up at Lusian carefuly, her glare was scary.

"Now now Alendra, dont say that,"Knight said.

One of the men shot a curse at Alendra that she barely managed to dodge, it flew into the door and knocked them open, a bunch of people ran into the great, I reconized a lot of seventh years, also a lot of my family. At the same time more men in masks and black ran.

Alendra shot a curse at her grandfather, "Go to hell bastard,"The curse barely missed, the second the spell left her wand curses began to fly.

I looked around, Victorie was dueling Knight, she was good but he was overpowering her easily. I hurried to help her.

Curses were flying everywhere, Alendra was dueling her mother and a pretty woman with light brown hair, even though they had many years of expeirence on her she was winning.

Lusian disapeared somewhere during the battle. His minions were aiming to kill, I realsied as I shot snapes curse at a masked man, that we were too. People were falling around us, time seemed to pass slowly.

I wasnt able to keep an eye on my family and still duel. But I was so scared for them, Alendra also. She kept taking on more then one person at a time. Two, sometimes three. Shakelbolt had four at one time.

All spells passed me, missing me, anyone I dueled could not kill me, Felix was on my side. I was untouchable. Felix was twlling me what curse to shoot, where to dodge, what block with.

I was dueling a masked man when a voice rang through the hall.

"This is just the beginning of it all, the war starts now,"A blackness spread through the hall, when it cleared all men on the other side that had been alive were gone.

Everyone, like myself were shocked. I looked at Alendra, she was shaking still, now even worse. "My own bloody mother,"She wispered before she fell over.

Dozens of people were at her side in a second but I pushed them away and slid down becide her. "Allie, you good?". I took pulled her up so she was leaning against my chest.

"Yeah, just peachy. Where are the younger kids?"She asked quietly.

"Anyone under seventeen is still down at the pitch,"I said quietly.

She sighed, "Lets go down. They need to be told whats going on," Alendra struggled to her feet. "Im going to the pitch to tell them what is happening,"Alendra said loudly.

"Okay Miss Malfoy, tell them that they need to go pack up their things and they will be sent home,"Shakelbolt said.

She nodded and began to make her way to the doors, she was moving slowly and limping slightly. I quickly stood up and ran to her side. She looked up at me and smiled when I reached her side. I wraped my arm firmly around her waist and led her through the pouring rain to the pitch.

She stood in the middle and looked at the soaked people sitting there, watching her intently. "_Snorous,"_ She wispered.

"Everyone must go to their common rooms and pack up their things, the hogwarts express will be comming as soon as possiable. You are not to leave your common room. Someone will come tell you what is happening,"She was calm and detached.

All the students looked at eachother but they stood up and started up to the castle. Xavier and Sebastian ran down to where we were.

"Allie, wheres mum and Narcissa?"Sebastian asked.

"Come here Seb, Zavier, go get your things and wait in the common room with the others,"She held her arms out to Sebastian and Xavier ran to catch up with his friends.

"Now Seb, do you know where Daddy is?" She started to walk away, I took Sebastian from her and put him on my back.

"Mum just said he was taking a trip to his old hideout,"Sebasitan said quietly.

Alendra nodded seriously. "Dont worry Seb, ill find daddy. But mum has done something bad, she... You know about the war right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Mum joined the dark side this time,"Alendra said softly.

"Really, why?"Sebastian asked when we reached the castle.

"I dunno Seb, but go in there, find someone you know. James, we have to visit my fathers hidout,"She pushed Sebastian towords the great hall and led me up to the room of requirement.

The big doors appeared and she draged me inside.

The room was dark at first, then a light appeared fom no where and grew brighter, until a ghost of a snake like man was in front of us, it rushed right over us, sending shivers down my spine.

"Voldemort,"Alendra muttered, "Lumous," a bright light filled the room.

"Help me!" Someone called from deep inside the room.

"Dad! Dad where are you?"Alendra sent a light up into room. Draco was tied up in the middle of the room.

Alendra broke the ropes with magic and I pulled Draco to his feet. "Mum is on your fathers side,"Alendra said.

"I know, I came here last night but Knight tied me up and put me in here,"Draco frowned.

"Go downstairs, Seb is scared and needs you,"She said.

We followed Draco out after a moment. I was about to go downstairs but she grabbed my arm, after a moment another door appeared. Alendra sent a patrouns with the message we'll be down later then she draged me in.

There was a fireplace a big chair, and a part of the room was seperated. On the chair was a change of clothes for Alendra. She sighed gratefuly and walked though the door to the other room. When she came out she was wearing plaine pants and a green sirt.

She sat with me in the chair. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be. I won,"she said halfheatadly.

I smiled at her, "Yes you did. Are you hurt in any way?"

"No, im just tired,"She rested her head against my shoulder.

I realised she fell asleep when she had been quiet for more then ten minuites. after about a half hour the door opened. Kingsly, Kreel and Dad walked in.

They sat down on the couch that was in front of us and looked at us. "Maya,"Dad shook his head. My cousin... He must have saw the question in my eyes. He nodded.

"The younge students have been sent home. We will remain here for the next two days, until we figure out what else to do, and we fix the great hall."

"Okay," I looked at the three.

"Just let her sleep, everyone is going to sleep, we will see you in the morning for the meeting,"Kingsly said all three left.

I looked at Alendra as she slept, she looked much calmer and more peaceful in sleep, more then she ever had. I put my feet up on the table.

Sleep soon took me as well. I had no dreams thankfuly, no horrors of the previous day hauned me.

My first thought when I woke up was why am I so umcomfortable? The second, why is there a person curled into my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Alendras hair. She was holding onto me, and breathing evenly.

"Allie, time to get up. Okay?"I brushed her hair out of her face. She looked up at me, startled at first.

"Hey, you let me sleep?"She asked.

"Uh huh, you were dead tired and I just didnt want to wake you up,"I shrugged and helped her to her feet. The room had supplied us with new robes.

We made our way through the silent halls to the great hall. Dad, Kingsly, Draco, Uncles, George, Percy, Bill and Ron were all sitting around a long table.

"What is the plan?"Alendra asked when she sat down, she took a cup of coffee and looked at the men intently.

"We have informed the minsetry, we plan to strengthen the defences around the places that need it. Greengots, Here, the minestry. Just key places that the infultrated last time,"Dad said.

"Have all the durmstrang and Beauxbatons students gone home?"I asked.

"No, they battled and lost people. They are waiting until this after noon to leave. Most of the kids are outside. Go join them, we will come get you when its time to finaly decide what must be done,"Kingsly said.

The entrance hall was still a mess from the battle. I took Alendras hand as we walked outside. She bit her lip as we walked over to the tree. She did a count of the people sitting there.

Sirius, Scorpius, Elizabith, Igor, Ashton, Claire, Victorie, Teddy, Callie, Stephen,Lily, Rose, Kebbe, Ian, Cassandra, and Albus all sat under the tree.

"Alex switched sides, she's working for them,"Cassandra said quietly. I noted how closely she was sitting to Ian.

"I saw. Mum, and Astoria her assistant are both on the other side," Alendra said quietly.

Callie looked up from the ground, her face was stained with tears. "It was zat Alexnadra girl that killed her,"She wispered horsely.

Alendra sighed deeply. "If this is like the last war, we have to be one step ahead. I... I want to do what my mother did,"She said softly.

"NO!" The whole group said at the same time.

"Why not? She's gonna contact myself Sir and Scorp eventually, why should I not just accept?"

Sirius looked at his sister carefuly. "No, she would expect that from you Allie, your too good. What she wouldnt expect would be myself or Scorp even,"Sirius sopke softly and gripped Elizabith's hand tighter.

"She knows zat you all are too good to betray zee good side,"Callie wispered. "None of us could do et, ve are just to pure I supose,"She stood up and left after that. Stephen stood up and ran towords the castle.

After a few moments Uncle Ron walked down to where we sat, clouds were beginning to move across the sky.

"Come on guys, we need to talk."

We all folowed him up to the castle. Ashton and Sebastian had joined us. We sat around a long table, Dad was at the head of the table, Kingsly Shakelbolt was at the other.

"Lusias Malfoy is at the head of the new dark army. At his side is Meka Knight and Gregory Goyle. He already has strong ties in the minestry, Astoria Greengrass, Alexandra Malfoy, Marcus Flint among others. We have many also, but still we have the minester secured, also ties in the prophet, we are trying to also secure the school,"Dad said, his eyes moved around the table, meeting all of ours.

"How many teachers do you need? And minestry workers?"Claire asked. She sat slosely to Ashton and was holding his hand tightly.

Dad looked at Kreel. "We need one for every subject except for Potions and Herbology. All the teachers quit."

Alendra looked at me carefuly, she bit her lip and cleared her throat. "Maybe a few of us could help with the teaching. Or those of us who can."

Dad and Draco both chuckled, "Are you offering to become a teacher Alendra?"

She took a deep breath, "If it will help. It'll be easier to help with things if im here, and able to freely talk to you. Rather then trying to get into the minsetry, when I'm clearly on this side,"She shrugged.

"You do have a point, we will discuss positions at a later date. But we must say good bye to the Beauxbatons and Durmstrange, who will not be staying," We all went outside again

Igor, Stephen, Callie, Ashton and two of Callie's friends stayed well everyone else loaded onto the boat or into the carrage. Madame Mariska and Professor Laurel stood in front of myself and Alendra.

"Ve will both be back once ve get out students back safely,"Mariska said quietly.

"Alright, im sure Kreel will write you. Good luck getting there," They nodded and joined their students.

The durmstrang ship disapeared into the lake, and the carrage took off. Callie watched as it took off, her eyes were glassy and she had a verry airy look on her face. Alendra was too, watching Callie.

We all went back inside. We sat around the table we had just vacated. Alendra was watching me from the corner of her eye. There was something in her expression that frightened me.

"Anyone who is intrested in taking up a teaching position please come to number twelve Grimmauld place by noon tomorow. You all can floo from here. Anyone who has their things here, go retrive it then take the fireplace in your common room,"Dad said.

Draco led his sons to the Slytherin house, but Alendra went up to Kingsly and my father. "When are you going to repair the castle?"She asked.

"As soon as everyone leaves,"Kingsly sighed deeply.

"I will, a few others will help probably,"She had a hard look in her eyes, but her hands were shaking. "I think its the least we can do for this school,"She didnt sound alright, there was something seriously wrong.

"Okay, get a few people to stay. Then bring your things to our home with James, your father is going to be there as well,"Dad said to Alendra, who nodded and led me to the Slytherin common room.

She got Sirius, and Elizabith from there. Then she had me to get Sebastian. There was something in her tone, something burining in her eyes that made me nervous. Not that I would ever challenge her, but she was an extradonary fighter, I could not stand up against her for a second.

Once everyone but us five were gone Alendra and Elizabith quickly fixed all that was wrong with the school, returned the tabled to their place, changed the banners to be all four of the houses, not just Slytherin. Then we all went to the room of requirement.

Alendra began to pase back and fourth. "We... th... I'm not comming to your house tonight. I'll be there in the morning. I need you guys to cover for me, Ser, please go to dad and tell him where I went."

"She know's you wont Allie,"Sirius protested.

Alendra shook her head. "No, she knows how much my father skipping out would bother me, she knows my temper, as it is her own. If I can play her then I will,"Alendra looked at me, her eyes hard.

"Why do you need us?"Sebastian asked after a moment.

Alendra sighed deeply. "How opossed are you guys to kidnapping?"She asked quietly.

APOV

"This is not a good idea,"James wispered quietly.

I watched as Elizabith, Sebastian and Sirius disapear into the fireplace. I turned to James. He was staring down at me, he looked nervous. Very nervous.

"Calm down James, i'll be fine. Now take this,"I pressed the fake gallon into his hand. His aunt, Hermione had come up with them when she was a little younger then me. I cast a charm on mine to send a distress signal to James if I was in serious danger.

"Allie,"He looked at me carefuly.

"What James?"I just wanted to get this over with, I did not like the idea of this.

"You have to be careful Allie,"James said quietly.

"I will James. Don't worry about me, just about your family," I smiled reasuringly at him.

He looked at me carefuly, we stood in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. He put his hand on my hip and pulled me closer to him. "Please come back as fast as you an,"He muttered.

I nodded, I had never been nervous when I was with James, everything just came easily for us, but now I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks. James' eyes peirced me, he studied me carefuly. "Please,"He wispered.

When I nodded he kissed me, it was not like any kiss that I had ever shared with James. There was some long hidden emotion, that burned with feavour.

For a moment I had forgotten it all. I had forgotten that I had sent my best friend to go kidnap an old man. I had forgotten that I was about to go try to play the best spy there was. I forgotten that I had just won the triwizard tournament. I forgot it all, simply because I was with James. My James.

"Don't worry James. I'll be fine,"I kissed his cheek before steping into the fireplace.

I closed my eyes and called out the name of my home. I let a small smirk pass over my lips, really how bad could it be... Oh boy, what a question.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Okay soooo this time im asking for one eview. But heres the catch, it cant come from "Ian the patrick" "Danm those wizard cops" Or "The half blood king" Soooo anyone else out there your review will count, you three, it will not! Hehehehe.. Oh and ill except P.M mkay XD<strong>

** Review it makes me happy XD - R**


	17. Chapter 17: Saving, Hiding and sleeping

**HEllo there again! Well I tried to writeit as fastas I could you you could read! Soo hope you enjoy! XD**

**Disclamer...: I dont own anything... blah blah, wonderful awesome J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"She refuses to speak,"A muffled voice said. I groaned when the door opened, blinding me with light.<p>

Rough hands pulled me to my feet. "Whats you name little girl?"Someone hissed in my ear.

I chuckled darkly. Mother and grandfather would not be happy to find out who their minions had been torturing down in the basement. "Alendra Narcissa Malfoy,"I said.

The person that had been draging me along froze, he looked down at me, his eyes widened. "Bloody hell," He let me go and magiced the bindings on my wrists off. He led me into the dining room. About twenty people sat around the long wodden table. My grandfather was at the head.

Everyone was frozen, except me that is. "Hello Grandfather, Mum. Nice to see you again. I must say, these last few weeks have been hard. You don't exactly offer the best rooms,"I winked.

My grandafther stood up. "You did not! You told us that you caugh someone trying to break into the home. Not who she was,"Lusian looked furious.

He killed them. The three men that stood at my sides, another man removed the bodies. "Allie, are you alright?"

I snorted. "I have been in the basement for the last month or so. Bring tortured,like a prisonair. I came because I wished to join you."

Mum looked at me, her eyes wide."You...You did?"

"Yes. I don't agree with that they are doing, not that i really agree with the eintire treatment of what the hell is going on here,"I sent a glare at my mother and greandfather.

Mum walked around the table and hugged me tightly. "Go shower, your things are still upstairs,"She said quietly.

I nodded and went up to my old room. Everything was just as it had been at christmast vacation. My owl was sitting in his cage, watching me from wide eyes, I noticed a lump under my blankets.

After showering and finaly being able to put on decent cloathing I went to envestigate the lump. It was a letter.

_Allie,_

_Please, let is know that you are alive. My coin has been bright red and hot for the last month! But no word from you. Please, just contact us in some way. Allie, your alive just send Hedge back with a small note, need you back. Things are going bad fast, the minestry is beginning to fall. Hogwarts is still standing, but we don't have enough teachers. Allie, just let me know your alive... Please._

_James._

The ink was smudged and shakey and I think there was a few tear stains on it. I looked in my mirror.

I can't say that my time in my basement had done me any good. My hair was longer then it had been since the brginning of the year. I didn't look good at all, I had lost a lot of weight and I looked like I wasn't all there.

Well after a month of hearing nothing by screaming, mine and others, I can't Imagain I would be. I looked up at the owl. I scribbled a few words on the parchment and sent him out the window.

After slipping my want into my pocket I walked downstairs. Another seat had been added to the table, when I came in my mother pointed to the chair, for me to sit in. When I did we all just sat there stairing at eachother.

"What needs to be done?"Someone neer the end of the table asked.

Lusian smiled evily. He had changed so much. He had long grey hair and cold eyes. He had a long scar down his face and he looked uncaring. I had heard that he used to look like my father, but I don't think so. Not anymore anyway.

"We need someone at the school,"My mother said quietly.

I smiled, "I will. I'm the most logical person,"I said.

Murrmurs broke out down the table. "How do you figure?"Lusian asked.

"Well I just won the tournament. I was top of my year, I have been locked in the bloody basement in the for the last month, so they won't think that I'm on your side. Also I just happen to be good at magic," I explained.

Mum nodded, "I think she's right. None of us could take a place. Knight over there spilled his secret, so hes out. I am, and to be honost none of the rest of you could really teach anything useful."  
>Everyone around the table shot her offended looks, but Lusian nodded. "Alright. You should go as soon as possiable," I nodded and stood up.<p>

I went up to my room, Mum followed. "Are you really switching sides?" She looked at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I am. You can use Veiterseriam if you like,"I shrugged and threw a few things in a bag.

Mum looked at me and nodded. "I trust you. Your brothers pubicly said they were against me. Draco devorced me. Another battle has happened since you were attacked. Our numbers have more then doubled. Theirs have been diminished, we are close to getting our pegs stuck in the minestry," She said. She smiled, hugged me then left the room.

I shivered, I followed her downstairs. "May I leave?"I asked Lusian.

He nodded and the doors closed behind me. I crept down to the dungons. There had been one other person here for almost as long as I had been, a young witch named Abby. A muggle born. She had been two years above me at hogwarts. Her younger sister, Maggie had saved me. I figured it was my time to repay the favour.

"Abby, come on. Its me,"I cast a disallusionment charm on her and led her up the stairs. Using a charm to mask her footsteps. People passed me and nodded in aknowledgement at me.

Once we were passed the gates I took her arm and we disapreated. I knew that I had to see James. I had to know who was alive. We poped up outside the boundry at the burrow. It was late, almost two in the morning. I pulled Abby through the boundry, I had no dark mark or dark intenions so I was able to pass.

Abby was in even worse condition then I was. I was basicly carrying her to the house. I knocked on the door. Lights flicked on.

"Who...Who's there?" Molly asked from the other side of the door.

"Alendra Malfoy and Abby McKinnin," The door flew open.

Molly looked at me, her eyes were wide, she pulled me inside and sat Abby on a chair. "Molly, who is it?"Someone asked from inside the house.

"A...Allie,"She studdered.

Four men ran into the kitchen. Dad, Harry, James and Sirius stared at me. We stood there like that for a moment before Harry and Dad snapped out of it. They moved forward and pointed their wands at me.

"What was the first word of Sebastian Malfoy?"Dad demanded.

"Draco... She's..."

"No Molly, they are right to test me. But his first word was Bird, but he pronounced it Burd," I smiled weakly.

They droped their wands and Dad hugged me tightly. Molly led Abby upstairs, she was shaking. The poor girl was in shock.

"Allie, What happened?"Harry demanded as he made me tea.

I sighed and took James's hand over the table. "Well when I left the castle I went to the Mannor. Some stupid lower down idiots decided that I was trying to sneak in, and took me to the basement. They told Lusian and Alexandra that I was trying to sneak in and they were ordered to keep me and torture me until I spilled my information.

"It wasnt until today that they deicded to take it into their own hands and let Lusian and Alexandra see me. They were killed on the spot, I was welcomed with open arms, and I need a teaching position to keep up appearences," I left out all they had done. Just summarising it as torturing was good enough.

"Allie, no offence but you look awful,"Sirius said softly.

I smiled at my brother. "Yes I do Sirius. What's happened since I left? Whats the date?"

"Its August twenty first Allie. There was a battle, at Maya's funeral. They got control of the prophet, but we still have the minester of magic. But they arre working hard to take it over. They also brought back Muggle born regestration. They are taking a lot of leafs from Tom Riddles book,"Harry said.

They were hiding something. "Who? Who died?"

James looked at his hands, "Fred. He was attacked about two weeks after you were taken. Azkaban has once again been filled with Muggle borns... Including Hermione. We haven't been able to orgnize a break out yet,"James said quiely.

Fred was gone. All I could do was nod. "We need to plan that then. Call Luna Lovegood. Ask her about the Quibbler if you already havent. I need some sleep in a proper bed, but whos the headmaster at Hogwarts?"

"We havn't decided that yet, but were working on it. All the hopeful teachers will meet in two days, but you should get some sleep. We have been staying at Shell cottage, 12 Grimulad place and here of course,"Dad said.

I nodded. Molly bustled into the room. "Allie dear, you should get some rest, we don't have many rooms. But you can stay in Georges old room. Its pretty empty now,"She pushed me gently towords the stairs.

"Here you are. Sleep well,"She hugged me, then kissed me on both cheeks. I smiled as she fussed over the bed. It was diffrent, but after a month in the basement of y childhood home it was nice to be fussed over.

"Thank you Molly,"I smiled at her before she left.

I changed into pajymas and crawled into the bed. I didn't close my eyes, dispite how tired I was I waited. They all slowly returned to their beds, after maybe twenty minuites of laying stilll I heard foot steps creeping down thst stairs.

The door opened and closed quietly. James pulled off his cloak and looked down at me. "Lumous,"He wispered.

James jumped back when I sat up, he expected me to be asleep. I couldnt help it, I hjumped up and hugged him tightly. We stood there like that for a long time. I hadn't realied that I had started to cry until James pulled away and wiped tears from my face. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as one can be,"I muttered, James winced. "I'm sorry I couldn't get word. I tried to do it withough magic, but I couldnt managae."

"Its okay Allie. You're here now, thats all that matters. We... We thought you had died. That they killed you. Uncle George and Ron have been furious. We were too young to remember it, but they say that it went much slower then this last time. Things are progressing fast. Im scared,"James admited.

I nodded. "We can figure this out. But i'm tired James. Are you staying or leaving?"I asked.

James looked down at me, eyes wide. He was suprised by my bluntness. "Oh i'm not leaving you alone."

I smiled brightly at James. I fell asleep fast,it wasnt just the exaugstion, it was because I felt safe. I felt extreamly safe in James's arms.

Just before I fell asleep I realised that was my biggest weakness, James. He would be targetes immedently if they found out I was playing them. Maybe I was just a little insaine from all that had happened but I felt like something bad was going to happen very soon.

"Alendra, morning,"Molly called brightly. I rolled over and realised I was alone. Smart James, decided to leave before Molly came in and freaked out.

Molly was standing becide my bed. "I hate to wake you dear, but someone's here to see you. Its almost three,"She smiled.

"I just have to get dressed then i'll be down,"She nodded and closed the door behind her. My trunk had been placed at the foot of the bed. I quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs.

Elizabith was standing in the living room, her eyes were wide. "Allie!"

"Hey CHipmunk."

She ran at me and hugged me tightly. "I thought we lost you,"She said.

"I know. But you didn't think you'd get read of me that easy did you?"

She looked up at me. "Allie, thats not funny. We were all a mess. No one could get James out of his room for a week, he blames himself. Oh, we got Olivander, he is safe."

"Thats good. I was worried for him. Are you still with Sirius?"I asked.

Elizabith flushed. "Uh huh. I'm not sure where he is right now. But that boy has been doing everything to put down your mother and grandfather. Public displays..."

Elizbtih was cut off mid sentance. "We have to move, half the Weasleys have been taken," Harry said.

He grabbed my arm and half draged me to the boundry. Once there he appriated. Then he pulled me up the stairs to his godfathers, and my grandfathers house.

I was pulled into a room with a big table. "What the bloody hell is happening?"I demanded, rubbing my arm.

"Accio Alendras Wand,"Harry called. My wand flew into the room after a moment.

I looked at the people in the room. "Who can conjure a patronus?"Kingsly asked.

"We all can,"Harry said impaitently.

He nodded. "Okay, we have to make a long planned move. We have to break out Azkban. They have gone to far and abducted purebloods. Ginny, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Arthur, Fleur,James and Igor Krum. They didn't think we would be prepared for such a thing. They were each taken on their own and we know for sure that there are human guards there as well."

James... "Lets go, what are we waiting for?"I demanded.

"I thought you'd respond like that Alendra, are you up to it? Batteling, you are pretty weak and out of pra..." Kinsgly was cut off mid sentence by his wand being sent flying and his mouth being zippered shut.

"No, i'm not, weak or out of practice. If James is in there then I am fighting with you. Now what is the plan, half on brooms, half taking land?"I asked.

All eyes on me were shocked. I just attacked Kingsly Shakelbolt. "We don't have time for this. Now,"I growled.

Sirius, My father, Harry, Kreel, Kingsly, Ashton, Scorpius, Stephen, Callie, Elizabith, Claire and myself. We were the rescue party.

Kingsly and Myself were leading a group. My group would take land. Callie seemed to be back to herself.

"Okay,Alendra you take, Sirius, Scorpius, Elizabith, Claire and Callie. Stephen, Ashton, Draco, Harry, Michael, come with me. Just get them out. We have wands,"We were each handed an extra wand.

"Lets go."

We left the house and disaprated, Kingsly's group went somewhere close to the island.

"Okay, So Sirius, I want to see if I can get in withought having you all storm in. Disallusionment charms everyone. I'm pretty sure I can convince them im here for muggle born round up."

They all nodded. We walked towords the tall black building. We walked right into the building. I was the only one seen by the man behind the desk. A great dane was at his side and he was reading a book.

"Can I help you, Miss?"He looked me over.

I moved closer to his desk and shivered, Dementors were close. "Yes you can actually. I am Alendra Malfoy, im here to round up Mudbloods,"I forced a disgusted expression to cross my face.

He smiled. "Finaly, its about time that scum was taken care of, let me take you to get them,"He stood up.

The dog followed him as he led me into a long hall. I knew this buliding was a series of floors seperated by thin sets of stairs. From the bottom I could see the entire way to the top. It made me slightly dizzy.

"We have the mudbloods and the Weasleys on the top, its a long climb,"He warned as we started up the stairs.

They were numbered, if it hadn't been for the coldness that the dementors projected I would have been sweating. We climbed all the way to the seventy sixth floor. I wanted to take a nap, but I knew that would not be possiable. My friends footsteps were masked by the same charm that I cast on Abby last night.

"Here we are Miss Malfoy. I sujest a patronus,"He said once we stoped outside a heavy black door. I nodded and cast mine.

The silvery phonex burst from the tip of my wand like fireworks. He watched me carefuly. "Want to break before we get them?"He asked with a smirk.

"No. I have a job to do. Maybe later,"I winked. Oh if he knew what was comming.

We started down the hall, the demsntors parted. I looked into the cells and bit my lip to keep from wimpering, I could name them all. Neerest to the far end of the hall were the Weasleys. Ginny, George, Fleur, Bill, James, Arthur, Charile, Bill, Percy. Igor Krum was also in there.

They watched as I passed, I winked at James. His dull eyes lightened up.

"Whats your name? I didnt get it?" I asked the man. My hand went to my waist band to get my wand.

He smiled, not paying attetion to what I was doing. "Jamie MacDonald,"He smiled brightly.

"Well Jamie, im sorry,"I looked behind him to the window.

"For what?"

I smiled evily. "This,"Elizabith must have known what I was thinking because she blasted the thin window wider. Jamie was frozen, I cursed him and he flew out. Siruis had the sence to send his wand out of his hand.

We all went to work on opening the doors to the cells. The window was blasted bigger and the other group took them on their brooms. Kingsly had bright some in a bag. I pulled James onto the back of my broom and took off, just before a group of men in black bust through the door at the end.

We reached the burrow and Molly went crazy on us. She fed us soup and sent us all to bed. We werent allowed to leave. I somehow found myself in Fred and Georges old room with James. Elizabith and Sirius also. Molly must have known that we would have ended up together anyway.

I was extreamly tired, everything seemed to drain me. Once again sleep came fast. Simply because of James.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked tha! If you have ANY sujestion please do share, i have no idea where to take this... Soooo P.M or Review. Once again Danm you wizard cops, ian the patrick and the half blood kings eviews will not be counted, Im once again asking for one. Just one! Review makes me happy XD - R<strong>


	18. Chapter 18:Alone, Aive, and Dead

**Sorry its been so long, but I literally have a million diffrent projects going on! So I promice to update more often. Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>I once again woke up in the bed alone. Not suprising to me, James didn't like to sit still. Sirius and Elizabith were both sound asleep on the bed across from mine. After getting dressed I went downstairs.<p>

"Morning Dear,"Molly said brightly when I joined her at the table. "James went to see his father."

"Thanks,"I said when she placed a cup of tea in front of me. "How's Abby?"

Molly frowned deeply, "She's not good, we can't chance eather, with Muggle borns being rounded up again. Her sister is comming to see her soon. Victorie and Maggie are going to do the best they can to save to poor girl."

I didn't understand any of this. Why my family would be so stupid and cruel to start this war up again. So many young lives already taken, so many ruined. Fred and Maya's faces stung my head. Neather really out of school, neather had gotten much'a chance to live. It just wasn't fair.

"We can't let it go as far as it did last time, to many familys are already being torn apart,"I said mostly to myself.

James then burst into the room, "Allie, you're screwed,"He thrust a daily prophet towords me.

Arthur, who had been at the counter went over the questions to see of James was James. When it was decided that he wasn't an imposter I turned my attetion to the paper.

_Break out at Azkatan, Dementors slaughtered, guard killed in cold blood. Winner of the Triwizard tournament behind it *A picture of me entering the building, then leaving* What side is the witch on? Some say dark, others say light. Eather way, this girl is in trouble if Mommy and Grandfather get a hold of h..._

I smirked at James. "Its a fake, look,"I opened it up, the paper was just a cover for a peice of parchment, adressed to me.

_Dear Alendra_

_Good Job, you really have them fooled. We captured someone who claimes that you are on their side. Ha! Honsetly. Good luck getting the position._

_Love Mum._

_Ps. There will be a meeting tonight, if you can come owl._

"I'm still good, but I must go to the school, i'm trying for a job dont'cha know,"I smiled wearly at Molly and arthur then kissed James on the cheek. I walked slowly passed the boundry of the house, then disaprated.

I landed in the femilar Hogsmead village. I felt the sting as I passed Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, poor Fred. Gone, poor George, having to loose his son like his brother.

I walked slowly up to the castle I had called home for the last seven years. Once I was inside those big front doors I felt safe. Voices were comming from the great hall, so that's where I went.

Harry, Dad, Kingsly and Professor Laurel all sat at a table. I was the first to get there.

"Alendra, good to see you, how are you feeling?"Laurel asked.

I smiled at the big beirded man. "I am well, thank you. Have you decided on teachers?"I asked, skipping the pleasentrys.

"Well, we have a divination teacher, Kron, the centaur has agreed to come and do that. We have a muggle studies teacher, we have a charms teacher, and Transfiguration, Herbology. We have no headmaster, we have no D.A.D.A teacher, no matron. We have potions, Hagrid, bless his heart, has agreed to once again take over Care of magical creatures."

"I want the position for Defence against the dark arts,"I said.

Kingsly smiled wearly. "Do you believe that you can teach students how to defend themselfs form the dark arts? Do you think you are fit to teach students who, some of which, will be older then you, how to survive?"

"Yes I do. I am more the capable,"I said confidantly.

"So you believe that you could teach a class of sixth years how to do patronus's? You think that you could teach a room full of first years about grindie-lows?"Laurel asked.

"Yeah."

Harry snorted. "Of course she could," My father nodded in agreement.

"We also need a head of Slytherin house, Kreel doesn't want to do it anymore,"Kingsly asked.

"Are you offering me the position of the Slytherin head of house?"

"You know it better then any of us. Nevil is going to do Griffindor, Dennis Creevey is going to be Hufflepuff, we have yet to find a Ravenclaw head of house. But we'll figure it out. You have to be here by August 30th. Or in two days,"Kingsly said.

I nodded and turned to leave. "If I don't survive the meeting tonight, do tell the boys I love them,"I muttered over my shouder.

Once I was back in Hogsmead I apprated to Malfoy Mannor. I felt out of place as I made my way up to the front door. I may have grown up in this house, but it no longer felt like home. It felt like prison.

The second I pushed open the doors three men were in front of me, raised wands. "Oh calm down, no need to attack,"I said quickly when one opened his mouth to curse me. I walked past them into the room with the long wooden table.

I sat at my seat, looking only at my mother.

"Good job convincing them Allie, they believe you compleatly. Did you get the job?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did. Also i'm to be the head of Slytherin. I got Defence against the dark arts."

"Good, good. All goes as planned,"Lusias said.

Not long after I went back to the burrow. I told them all that went on at the Malfoy Manor. I wondered how long I would be able to keep it up, without my mother or grandfather figuring out that I was playing them.

"Do you think they could actually know?"Arthur asked when I finished telling what I had heard.

"They may. But I think my mother is so upset by the boys and dad leaving her, that she is so willing to believe that I am on the dark side."

"On the dark side of the force the chosen one is,"Maggie said.

We all looked at her like she was crazy. "Sorry, Muggle movie reference,"She flushed and looked at her hands.

"Maggie, why don't you see if you can get a teaching job at Hogwarts?"I asked, realising that she had been at the very top of our class.

She smirked. "Already ahead of you. I got the job as Muggle studies teacher. Its a dangerous one for someone of my status, but i'm hopeing to hide behind my 'boyfriends' status,"She made quotes around boyfriend.

"Who?"Sirius asked.

Maggie frowned. "Stephen, and I have a false proof that I am a mamber of the magical Mckinnon family."

"Thats a good idea, will he be teaching at the school?"

Maggie nodded. "He got the job as flying teacher, and the grounds keeper. Mostly just to have another order member at the school."

Maggie frowned and looked across the room to Stephen, who was talking quietly to Callie. Callie looked upset, and thinner then usual. She looked sick. Maya's death was really hitting her hard.

"How's Abby?"

Victorie shook her head. "I dont know how you walked out of there. That poor girl is an absolute mess,"Victorie took Teddy's hand and her light eye brows furrowed.

"Will she survive?"

"Yes, she will. She's strong. Molly will have to take care of her while were gone though."

I wanted to go back. Back to the final battle of the last war and kill my grandfather. My mother could be delt with, but this was his fault. That Maya and Fred are dead. That George and Gabrelle are heart broken. That Abby is so sick that she is close to death. That muggle born wizards are being killed.

"I want to kill him,"I said simply. Those five words were enough to get the attetion of everyone in the room.

"Who Alendra?"Aruthur asked wearly.

"My grandfather. I'm very capible. I could do it. Have all of this done with. No more innicoent people dieing."

"They would kill you Allie,"James said softly.

I shook my head. "Its wouldn't be as hard as you think,"I shrgged and went to take a shower.

Almost everyone had been moved to diffrent houses. It was only myself, James, Elizabith, and Sirius at the burrow, along with Molly and Arthur of course. Abby was staying here, but would be going to shell cottage soon.

I had been moved to Charlie's old room, Sirius was given Percys, James was in Georges and Elizabith was in Ginny's. Abby was staying in Ron's old room, given it was the most secluded.

Once I was dressed and my hair was magicly dried I sat on my bed and thought over the murrder of my grandfather. It wasn't the most enticing idea, but it was what had to be done. Someone, sometime would have to end his life, why wait until more people were dead. Until more friends were ripped away from me.

I was pulled from my physcotic murrder plans by my door opening, Victorie slipped in and shut the door firmly behind her. "Now, I know it is the middle of a war, and I know that you are a very smart girl, and we all know that you and James have been sleeping in the same bed, we just want you to be saf..."

"Oh gosh. Vic, no. Just no. I have already had this lovely convorsation. I am not shagging James, so no worry. Gosh,"I shivered.

"Oh, well i'll be on my way then, nice seeing you Allie,"Victorie stood up awkwardly and left the room with a swish of silvery blonde hair.

I had not had time to recover when my door opened again. I groaned, then I realised who had entered, and immedently bacame confused. Kingsly Shakelbolt, Harry Potter, and Dad. What on earth.

"What are you doing here?"

"We overheard you saying that you should kill him, we agree. With the minister still under our control he has agreed to pass you if you use an unforgivable curse,"Harry said quickly.

"You want me to use an unforgivable curse? On my grandfather? I wouldn't be thrown into Azkaban?"

"No, all you would loose is the backing of the Dark side,"Kingsly answered calmly.

Dad frowned. "Don't push her towords it. Its dangerous."

"It was my idea. I have a meeting tomorow,"I said emotionlessly. "Its probably my last chance."

They nodded and left. Once I could no longer hear their footsteps I crawled into the bed and closed my eyes. Fred's and Maya's faces burned brightly behind my eye lids. I felt like it was somehow my fault that they were dead. That it was my fault they had been killed in a battle.

It was my family. My phsyco grandfather. My insaine it was MY job to kill him. But could I do it, could I raise my wand and shout those two words that eneded a life. With those unsetteling thoughts sleep took me over.

When I woke up I could feel someones arms around me, I paniced until it dawned on me that it would only be James. The sun was just rising, as I could see from the window to my left. I wormed my way out of James's arms and went downstairs.

Molly sat at the table, quietly starting breakfast. "Maggie and Victorie just took Abby to Shell cottage,"Molly said when I sat down.

I nodded and thanked her for the cup of steaming tea that slid into place in front of me. Molly sat across from me and watched me for a moment, before frowning.

"Its like watching your mother sit her tea while her mind is elsewhere, planning to do something that would risk her life," Molly flicked her wand and the dishes began to do themselfs.

"Mum had sat with you like this when she was my age?"

Molly nodded somely. "Maybe a bit older, but not by much. Her hair was longer, and her eyes were dark blue. But theres something in your hard expression that matches hers. Its quite diffrent."

The sound of someone walking down the stairs startled us both. James sat down becide me, he looked at me for a moment, before smirking. "Happy Birthday Allie,"He said.

I froze... August 30th was my birthday, I had forgotten about my birthday. Wow. "Thanks,"I muttered.

"Allie, did you forget?"

I nodded and frowned. "There has just been a lot going on, and it sliped my mind,"I shrugged.

A hand gripped my shoulder tightly, it pulled me up to my feet, knocking over the chair, my head slammed against the wall. "Who are you?"Harry snarled.

"Alendea Narcissa Malfoy,"I said from between gritted teeth.

"Dad, let her go, she was with me all night,"James said from behind his father.

Harry just gripped my shoulder tighter. "What were the last words of Rudoph Lestrange?"

I winced and frowed. "He said, the dark side will prevail after-all,"Alendra snarled. "Which is wrong, now let me go."

Harry let me go, I pushed past him, purposly banging my shoulder against him. I staked up to my room and locked the door to change.

When I was dressed I looked in the mirror. It was time to get my hair cut again. As if to take me up on the offer my door opened. Jane walked in and eyed me carefuly. I had not seen the small Slytherin since the last days of school.

"I heard that you would be teaching and being the head of Slytherin. I just wanted to say congradulations Professor Malfoy,"Jane smirked and hugged me.

"Think you could cut my hair for me?"

"Sure,"She said brightly.

Jane chopped my hair back down to what is was after the first challenge of the tournament. I thanked her when she was done, and went downstairs.

I liked my hair much better short. Elizabith, all my brothers, and James were waiting for me when I got down. "This just came for you,"Elizabith said cooly. She shoved a letter into my hands.

_Meeting, ten min. Come._

_-Alexandra Lestrange._

"Mum changed her name. I'll be back, in about six minuites, have all the enchantments down so I can apprate right in, and put everything you can back up immedently. Keep the dark mark charm up. Do exactly as I say. Let no one in or out until I get back,"In my head I added If I get back.

I kissed James then left the burrow. Sirius ran after me. "Let me come,"He said quickly.

"No, I have enough to worry about, I don't need you to come too,"I said seriously.

"Plea..."

"No Sirius. No. I am going to go murrder our grandfather and try not to be killed on the way back. Okay? Stay. Here,"The hard look in my eyes must have scared him, because he nodded and walked back to the burrow.

I reached the boundries, and disapprated. I appeared in front of my childhood home. So much death had occoured here, I would just add to it. I cleared my head so no one would be able to read my thoughts.

"Happy birthday Allie,"Mum said. She pressed a box into my hand, I shoved it into my pocket.

"Is Grandfather here? I must ask him something,"I asked, I put out a faux happyness.

Mum nodded and led me into the meeting room. Mum took her seat at the table, my hand sliped into my pocket, I silently removed the charms Mum put on the house to prevent disapration.

"What is it Allie?"Lusian asked absently.

All the eyes in the room were on me. "I was wondering if you could identify a spell that was used by someone using my wand?"I asked quietly, I put enough innicoence in my voice to cover up the hard edge, and the scared underlay.

"Of course, what is it dear?"Lusian asked, more intrested.

"Its a dark one, that didn't do anything that I could tell,"I said softly.

I raised my wand and prepared to move on the spot. "Avada Kadavra,"I called out.

I heard the movements of others, I watched the jet of green light fly from my wand, I didn't want to do this, but I had to, to stop him from killing more people. I felt a stabbing pain in my side and heart, not from my killing my grandfather, but because someone had attacked me.

My vision blanked just after I landed in the burrow. I felt blood soaking through my shirt, something was running down my face. I was confused.

Voices... James...Sirius... Scorpius... Dad... Xavier crying... Sebasitan yelling for me to wake up... More pain in my side. Sharp stabbing everywhere. Total blankness...

Then it was all gone... Bright, yet natural light blinded me from all directions... No voices, just silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that. I sure did. Cliff hanger again. Kings cross station? Magical coma? Who knows, I sure dont! Soooo Review and tell me where you want me to go, the faster you review and let me know the faster I will update... Also, maybe you should check out my other ones... And you ALL should check out my friends storys... Go look up Danmthosewizardcops, shes actually amazing... So yeah Review... Please.. it makes me happy XD- R<strong>


	19. Chapter 19:Time slipping slowly

**Sorry I know its been a while. But no one was reviewing so I didn't post. This chapter is just a filler until I decide what to do. If you want to decide how it ends,,, share.**

** Disclamer... I own nothing yatta yatta. Jk rowling is amazing. **

* * *

><p>Elizabith's P.O.V<p>

I watched for those tell tail sparks, the ones James warned me of. The ones that Allie would make when she reached the cup. When those bright sparks lit up the sky James drank some of the gold potion Alendra had won at the first of the year, and gave the rest to Sirius.

I knew Alendra would win. She gave herself no other choice. Her options werent all to good eather. Sirius had just grabbed my hand when I was sent flying through the air.

When the air stopped spinning I looked around the great hall. Lusius Malfoy and Knight watched us carefuly. I looked over at Alendra. The poor girl was an absoulute mess, she was muddy, her clothes were torn, her hair was flattened to her head from the rain. But she didn't seem to be bleading to badly. So I allowed my attetion to drift to Lusius.

I was really watching Sirius. Not paying to much attetion to my surroundings, until Alendra called her grandfather a bastard, and a whole bunch of people stormed into the hall. A full on battle broke out then.

I tried to keep my eyes on Sirius and protect myself. I felt so unskilled as I tried to duel with these powerful dark wizards. Maya was with me, at my side. We had always been pretty good friends, but not as close as Alendra and I.

We faught Alendra's mother. It was clear where she got her skill from, Alexandra moved on soon. She was replaced by two hooded men. I was trying my hardest but the man was overpowering me. Then everything seemed to slow down. Maya sent a shielding charm, blocking a spell from me, probably saving me. In the same instatnt a spell hit her square in the chest.

The death eaters were gone. Maya was also, she was so young. So young. Alendra and James disapeared from the great hall, but Sirius came and lead me to the raised platfourm. I was numb, it should have been me laying on the floor, surrounded by those who loved me. She was the better dueler. I wasn't half as good.

"Its not your fault Chipmunk,"Sirius wispered into my ear, "Its not. Don't blame yourself please,"Sirius said calmingly.

After spending the last night I ever would in Hogwarts, and going to the meetings. Hearing Alendra volenteer to be a teacher, after volintering to be a spy. She was going to slip up, she was doing to much. I wanted to tell her this.

"You guys arent oposed to kidnapping are you?"Allie asked, with a smirk.

Sirius and I both looked at her like she had five heads. "Are you bloody mad? Who?"

"Yes im bloody mad Sirius. Duh. But I need you two to go 'kidnap' Mr. Olivander. They probably wouldn't take him this time around, but you never know. So just kindly kidnap him, no need to bags of flower over his head or any of that."

Sirius pulled me into the fireplace. We went to diagon alley.

"Im sorry kids, but my shop is not currently open,"Ollivander called from deep in the shop.

"Mr. Ollavander Sir. We need you to come back to the Burrow with us. As you were taken during the last war, we want to eusure that you are okay. That you don't get hurt,"Sirius said softly.

"Oh, I understand. Let's go."

Sirius smiled to himself. Sirius and I brought Ollivander back to the Burrow, it was decided that he would go to James' great-great- aunt Murieals house. Where Draco was staying, with other people who could no longer go home, or had no family to go home to.

Muggleborns, were also staying at Murieals house. Molly had offered to let me stay at the Burrow. It was a chance to keep right in the center of the order, so I took it. I also applied for a job at the minestry.I was a pureblood, I was a Slytherin.

Callie wanted to wait for Alendra to come hom to burry Maya, but when more then a week and a half had passed we had to go on and burry her.

James was a mess, not just because Maya was being burried, but because the coin that signled that Alendra was in trouble was red and hot to the touch, she was in trouble. But there was nothing we could do, Aledra had made that clear, we were not to do anything unless we got word from her.

All the Weasleys and others were at the funeral. Maya had many friends, and was loved by all of them. Callie didn't stop crying once, Stephen was stiff, and seemed to be unable to process anything that was going on. Claire, who had been one of Maya's best friends was an absoulute mess.

I sat next to Sirius in the second row, holding his hand, trying not to say anything offencive to any of the members of her family. Callie stood up and spoke. She managed to keep herself together, for that I was proud of her. It takes a very strong person, to be able to celebrate someone so close to them.

"Maya was an amazing person, she always did whatever she could help anyone. My sister was one of a kind..."Callie was cut off, by a jet of bright purple light flying past her light.

We all turned to see men, like the ones from the hogwarts battle, stormed into the graveyard. They started to shoot curses at us.

Everyone was frozen for a moment, before all wands were out, and fighting began. Gabrelle left, along with the children. But I saw Callie and Stephen both batteling hard. As was everyone.

Molly, who had to be getting up there in age was batteling along side Ginny. After not even ten minuites they all disapprated. We looked around. About twelve masked men were on the ground. More then likely dead. Sirius hugged me tightly. We looked around for a moment, before hearing a heart-wreching cry.

Percy was holding his son, Arthur, and rocking back and fourth.

Everyone was frozen again. Maya and Arthur. It just wasn't fair. That Arthur and Maya had to parish so young. After such little time to live. It made me angry.

I then realised why Alendra had gone to her mothers side. To try to make them believe that she was bad. Because she knew it might end the war sooner so less people, Innicoent, harmless people would die. Sirius and I went back to the burrow, where we had been staying.

Scorpius and Rose also came back with us. Infact most everyone went back to the burrow. Leanne was crying, and looked so confused. Roxanne was being comforted by Fred. Dominique was in shock. Lily and Hugo were sitting on the floor, both looked just as shocked as Dominique.

Fleur and Molly magiced around some firewhiskey to most of us in the room. Lily, Hugo and anyone young didn't get any, but they all left not long after. "To Maya, and Arthur. Zey never got zere chance to live,"Fleur said softly. Bill weaped his arm around his wife and echoed her call, like we all did.

After the warmpth faded, I couldn't help but feel angry. This war was just as pointless as the two pervious. People were dieing for nothing but some arragonce. I thought about Max, my little brother. If anything happened to him, I would make everyone responcable pay. My sister and her, muggleborn husband, have gone into hiding, in fear that if something happens, and Lusius decides that he is going to run things like Lord Voldemort, then things are going to get bad, real fast.

Time passed slowly, I had no Hogwarts to look forward. I did however get my Newts marks back. Just like Alendra had perfected. All O's except one E. I'd say that it was pretty good. Sirius and Scorpius were getting closer to going to their home every day.

Not that I could blame them. I wasn't sure if I could go home, as my famliy may have gone over to the dark side again. So I eather stayed at the Burrow, or at Muriels old house.

"Chipmunk?"Sirius asked one day as we were in Diagon Alley. "What do you think happend to Allie?"

I frowned and looked up at Sirius, he was probably more then a foot taller then me, so I had to look up. "I don't know Sirius. I, personaly am just hoping for the best. Allie is strong. She's proven that more then once. Just have faith in her, she's erned it,"I said as we walked into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

George was standing becide his son, they were like identical twins. George was yelling at Fred, I didn't know what about, but Fred was yelling right back. Sirius and I decided to go back to the leaky coldrun.

When we had gotten our butterbears from Terrance, the inn keeper, we went over to the far corner, so not to make ourselfs noticed.

"What are you going to do? Apply for the Minestry?"

I nodded. "If I can, I really want to get a job, so I can get my own place."

Sirius nodded and looked down at his hands. "What about Alendra? Elizabith, I don't know anymore. She would have written if she were okay."

It was true, Alendra never would leave us with no news. "We just have to wait,"I took Sirius's hand.

I ran down the alley way, trying not to trip on the unevean cobbled stones. "Fred!"I yelled.

A ghostly cackle from behind me, made me turn. A port man in black stood there, wand raised. Once he was on the ground, I hurried back down the street. When I saw that flash of green and heard those forbidden words I managed to trip and go flying into something hard. Probably the ground.

I blacked out, It was my fault. I led him right into a trap. Fred Weasley was dead because of me. The blackness that washed over me, allowed me to escape my guilt.

S.P.O.V

"They're late dad,"I said quietly. My father was going to hit me if I didn't shutup.

Fred, Elizabith and Scorpius went to check out something in Knockturn alley. I had a bad feeling about it, and didn't want to wait any longer. "Draco! Sirius!"Molly called from the yard.

Dad and I both ran as fast as we could to the yard. Molly was trying to wake up Elizabith, who was being held up by Scorpius. George was holding Fred, sobbing and rocking back and fourth.

I moved and took Elizabith from Scorpius. Molly instructed me to take her into the living room and lay her on the couch. I looked down at Elizabith.

I had fancied her since my fourth year, of course I never went there, because she was Alendra's best friend, so I just went after other girls. I had dated a few other of Alendra's friends like Cassandra, but I never went for Elizabith. Until Albus and Jane got together while Albus and Elizabith were on a date. After that I just decided to go for it.

Elizabith was really small, probably not even five feet tall, and had really curly black hair, and bright green eyes. Green had been my favorite colour since I was a boy. Same as dad. Elizabiths eyelids began to flutter and she sat up staright.

"Its my fault hes gone,"She sobbed hystricly. "I tried."

Elizabith burried her face in her hands. "No, its not. Its not."

She spent the next four days blaming herself, going between cying and being angry. Finaly Molly sat her down and told her Fred's death wasn't her fault, and the pair of them sat there and has a good sob.

James locked himself in his room, and wouldn't come out. He figured that Alendra was gone, like I was starting to. It was hardest to see Sebastian and Xavier, who didn't really know the full story, that it was our mother.

Alexandra Lestrange. The daughter of Alendra Lestrange and Sirius Black. I was named for him, Sirius Black. Poor bloke didn't know he had a daughter until just before he died, so I hear. That mum introduced herself. She played spy for Dumbledor during the first war. And returned to fight at the castle, fighting for the order. She played quiddich, was head girl, top of her year. Nice girl. But no, she had to ruin it. She has a dark mark on her arm, and no heart at all.

A hatrid for my mother had begun earlier in my life, when she used to pick favorites, of course it was always Scorpius, or the younger two. Alendra got it the worst, because she was the oldest.

Scorpius and I were identical twins, but we weren't very mych alike. I was more like Alendra. So I liked to think.

Thinking about my messed up family was enough to make my heard hurt. Pure blood surpremecy on both sides, Malfoys, pureblood. Blacks and Lestranges pureblood. I didn't think it was right, blood discrimination.

Time wore on, no word from Alendra as school neered. More deaths happened.

Hermione Weasley was taken to Azkaban, for being a muggle born witch. That was a big blow, Hermione was pretty big in the miestry. Elizabith got her job, working in Minestry. She didn't like to talk about her work. She just said that she delt with muggle born regestration.

Elizabith was the reason that Maggie Mckinnion had not yet been arrested. Elizabith managed to plant her fake ties to the Mckinnion magical family, and passed her through.

Then she showed up. Alendra. Half dead, looking awful. But it was her, she was carrying Abby Mckinnion. Who was so close to death it wasnt funny.

I told Alendra she looked awful. But she just shook it off, because she knew I was glad she was back.

"She told me to stay here,"I said quietly. "She's going to go kill my grandfather."

Molly nodded. We all waited, all the Weasleys, we waited for what was to come. Alendra had every entent to kill our grandfather. But weather or not she would make it was something diffrent.

"There!"James pointed to some point outside the boundry lines. Alendra dropeed down, Fleur cast a coushning charm, so Alendra wouldn't pancake.

Alendra was bleeding, there was a cut along her temple, and one on her side. Victorie and Maggie went to work at fixing her up.

James of course was a nervous wreck. "What if she isn't okay? What if she doesn't wake up? Oh my oh my oh my,"James muttered as he pased around. Finaly Elizabith moved from her spot at my side.

"Get it together,"Elizabith slapped James across the face. He looked down at her, shocked. Before nodding.

"How its done,"Elizabith shrugged and wriggled back into my grasp.

We just waited. Allie would have to go up to the school with us in a few days. Great way to spend your birthday, I thought wearly as I looked down at my sister who was unconcous on Molly Weasleys couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, review if you did. If you didn't review and tell me it sucked. I also have posted a Hunger Games story that is really good, so you should go check that out if your into the fandom.<strong>

** Bye for now. Review if you want a new chapter. -M XD**


	20. Chapter 20: VERY IMPORTANT

**Hello there. So I have recently been re-reading through this story and I realise how truly crapy it is. So I have come up with three options for the story, i'd like you too cloose and review telling me what I should do, please and thanks. All reviews are apreaciated, thanks.**

**1: I abandond the story and you never know how I planned it to end**

**2: I write an eplogue and leave it at that.**

**3: I restart the story from the beginning creating a much better story from it.**

**So please, please review or P.M me with your sujestions on how I should do it, thanks for your time and reading -M**


	21. Chapter 21: ANNOUNCEMENT

**Well people, after a long hiatus I am back. Very soon I will posting the first chapter of the new and very very improved version of this story! Stay tuned and expect a new, much better version of this story. Thanks if there's any support left xoxo. **


End file.
